Along the Broken Road
by Bohogal1998
Summary: This is a TIVA story that also centers around Abby. Ziva and Tony actually had twins. They were separated for safety and then Tali was sent to her dad and The other twin, Abigail Jet was put with another family in America. Ziva has lost her Memory. Abby makes the connection with Abigail and makes a wild discovery that will change her life!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first NCIS multi chapter! I hope you like it! Please read AND review! By the way this is a TIVA story AND it centers around Abby as well. This is a NO BASHING zone! If you don't like either Ziva or Abby, this may not be the story for you! I accept constructive critisism but I will not allow any bashing of any character in reviews. If all you plan to do in reviews is say mean things about the characters then please don't review. I don't want to put that in my authors note but I've seen alot of bashing in other stories. I don't want to hear it in !**

 _May, 2016_

A woman in her mid thirties was running as fast as she could through an underground tunnel. She had a backpack on and was carrying a small child of about two years old. The woman hoped that her enemies wouldn't be alerted by the crying toddler in her arms. She needed to get to the airport and the plane that was waiting to take her back to her true home and the rest of her family. It had been too long. The woman regretted the time she'd allowed to pass before remembering that home wasn't a place it was where her family was. Where she was loved. She knew now that running to protect those she loved had been the wrong thing to do. All of them, including her, were stronger together. She was almost to the end of the tunnel when a huge explosion threw her against the wall knocking her unconcious and ripping the child from her arms. Meanwhile, on ground level, a man and a woman were standing far enough away from the blast to avoid getting hurt. The woman was holding another child who was screaming and crying. She and the man were having a tense conversation.

"Director, I must go in and see if they are alright!"

"Officer Eshel, I am very sorry but it is not possible for anyone to have survived that! They were still in the tunnel! We were to meet them in Washington DC so she could reunite herself and the children with their father. I still have an obligation to take this young girl to DC. I need you to accompany me.", the Mossad director said firmly. Adam was usually one to do as he was told when it came to the Director, but this time he stood his ground.

"No! You'll have to go alone. If I were you, however,I'd wait before taking this little one to her father. There is still a chance that her sister and mother may still be alive down there."

"Very well. You may stay behind. I just hope you are prepared for what you will most likely find. We do not have time to wait. I need to get this child to America. If you by some small chance you find them both alive and in condition to travel. You may bring them and follow us."

"But Director….", Adam began, but the director held up her hand.

"You have my orders." Adam sighed.

"As you wish." Then he watched The Director put Tali into the car and tell the driver where to go. Then he ran back to the outdoor entrance to the tunnel. He called one of the other officers over to help him but he didn't have time to wait for him to arrive from Mossad headquarters. Once inside he began calling the names of the woman and the little child. The tunnel was beginning to collapse so he would have to find them quickly. About a minute later he rounded a corner and found the woman lying on the ground still unconcious with the child just stirring a few feet away. Adam checked on the woman and was releived to find that she was still breathing. Then he went over to the child and helped her sit up. He then heard a voice calling through the tunnel.

"Over here!", he replied, "They are both injured! We need to get them to the hospital!" The other Mossad officer rounded the corner and said, looking at the woman,

"You get her. I'll bring the little girl. We will need to hurry. I fear this passage way will collapse very shortly." Adam nodded his consent and they both carried the two victems out of the tunnel. They had barley made it across the yard before the tunnel began to crumble. The two men carefully put the two females into the car and drove to the hospital, releived that they'd made it out alive. Adam called the Director who returned to Tel Aviv a couple of days later.

"How are they?",she asked. Adam sighed then updated her on the woman first.

"She has no memory of what happened. She doesn't even know who she is. Much less that she ever had any relationship or had children. She doesn't even realize she is an American now."

"And the child?", Orli asked.

"She has lost her ability to hear.", Adam replied sadly.

"A tragic thing to happen. They could have all reunited and been a family. gone away from all this for good.", Orli said, shaking her head.

"I have the backpack she was wearing. All her belongings are in it. I was waiting for her to recover a bit more, physically. Then I will show her in hopes of helping her regain her memory.", Adam replied. Orli shook her head vehemently

"No. She may not remember that she's in danger but her enemies will surely remember her and be looking for her. And the child. There is only one way to keep them both safe. This is my plan. When she awakes you will convince her that you are her husband. When she is well enough to travel, You will take her to Italy. There is a safe house there where you both can live."

"Wait both? What about the child?"

"It would not be safe for her to be with you. I know someone who will take her to America and pass her off as his own little girl. She will be called by her American name. Avigail will now be Abigail Jet Josephs. My contact is Lt Commander William Josephs. He is NAVY intelegence but he is stationed In Naples. He is to be Transfered to a base in California. No one will ever find out who Avigail really is."

"Director, what if her mother suddenly remembers everything without my help?"

"I have ways of preventing that.", the Director said, mysteriously.

"Must it be this way?", asked Adam. The Director nodded.

"It is the only way. From this point on, as far as the world is concerned, Ziva David is dead. She left behind one child. A girl called Tali. Avigail Jet David never exsisted."

T _wo Years Later_

Abigail Sciuto was down in her lab doing some spring cleaning. There wasn't a case for now but one could come at anytime. Abby looked up when she heard a voice call out

"Hey Abby?"

"Hey Bishop! What brings you down to Labby?"

"Well, things are pretty slow today so I thought I'd come down and hang out with you for a little bit. I went out for coffee and snacks and I brought something back for you." Ellie held out a CAF-POW."

"Oh thanks! You are the best,Bishop."

"You ok? You look kinda tired." Ellie asked, concerned

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night.", Abby admitted.

"Still worrying about this thing with Gibbs?"

"Yeah. It was just all of a sudden he stopped coming down here. I don't know of anything I did. I just can't figure it out. It started once he and Mcgee got back from Paraguay. He used to call me his favorite. I just… I miss him." Ellie put a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Abs, you need to talk to him."

"How can I? He's avoiding me.", Abby asked with a sigh. Then she picked up Bert the hippo and gave him a squeeze, making a fart sound emit from him. Ellie gave Abby's shoulder a squeeze and said,

"Then make him talk. Go to his house some evening and corner him in his basement." He'd never kick you out. I know there has to be a reason. I know he still loves you, Abby." Abby forced back tears and hugged Ellie.

"Thanks, Bishop! I'll give it shot." Before Ellie could reply, her cell rang. She answered it.

"Hello?….Ok. I'm on my way. Meet ya in the squad room." Abby looked at her curiously and asked,

"You got a case?" Ellie nodded.

"Dead Lutenent Commander. Gotta go. See ya later,Abs!"

"K. I'll be waiting for the evidence.",was Abby's reply. Ellie waved and left the lab. Once at the crime scene, Gibbs gave the orders.

"Bishop, pictures. Mcgee, talk to the neighbors. See if anyone heard or saw anything. Torres, bag and tag." Everyone nodded and went to do as bidded. Palmer arrived soon and started examining the body. Suddenly Gibbs heard a soft sound.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, boss?", asked Torres. Gibbs didn't answer. He just walked through the house towards the direction he had heard the noise coming from. As he walked down a hallway, the noise became louder. He followed the sound until he came to a bedroom. He opened the door and heard the noise again. This time he realized it was coming from the closet. He held up his gun and opened the door. When he saw what made the noise, he quickly put the gun away and knelt down. In front of him was a little girl about four years old. She was crying and shaking all over.

"Hey there. I'm Gibbs. I'm here to help. You're safe now. It's ok." The only response the girl gave was to shake and cry harder. Gibbs gently picked her up and called for Bishop. When she ran into the room he asked,

"Has Palmer finished yet? Did you guys Id our victim?"

"Yeah. Our victim is Lt Commander William Josphs. He works at Pentagon. He was on Leave today because his daughter wasn't feeling well. Palmer's already gone back to the NAVY yard.", Ellie replied. Gibbs nodded.

"Good I don't want this little one seeing her dad like might have seen something or can tell us something. We need to get her to talk." He'd noticed that the young girl hadn't even flinched when he'd called out to Ellie. That told him something. He knew how to handle the girl now. He set her down on the floor and got down in front of her. Then he signed,

 _"_ _What's your name?"_ The little girl answered back with her fingers.

 _"_ _Abigail Jet Josephs."_ Gibbs signed back,

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Abigail nodded then signed.

 _"_ _Daddy told me to get in the closet. I didn't want to but I did because my Daddy said to. I was scared"_ Gibbs nodded.

" _Then what happened? Do you remember?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Daddy went out of my room. Then I couldn't see him."_ Abigail started to cry again. Gibbs wiped away her tears with his handkercheif and then signed,

" _Can you tell me what happened then?"_

 _"_ _After a long time, I got out of my closet and peeked out of my door. I didn't see anybody but when I snuck down the hall I saw my Daddy on the floor. He wasn't moving. There was blood everywhere and I couldn't wake my Daddy up!"_ Abigail began to sob. Gibbs picked her up and held her then he pulled back and signed,

 _"_ _You did great. We will find who did this. I promise you."_

 _"_ _What will happen to me?"_ Abigail signed.

 _"_ _You'll come with us. We work at the NAVY Yard. NCIS. You'll meet my friend who works there too. Her name is Abigail just like you. She goes by Abby."_

 _"_ _My Daddy calls me Abby J."_

 _"_ _Well, Abby J, Why don't you come with me and We'll get something to eat on the way back."_ Abby J nodded. So Gibbs took her by the hand and they went out to join the others.

As they walked to the car, Gibbs said,

"When we get back, Bishop you take Abby J down to Abby. I send Sloane down to talk to her too. Mcgee, what did you learn from the neighbors.

"Not much, Boss. No one heard or saw anything. But they all said that he was a great father and a good officer. The wife died two years ago in an automobile accident. It was just the Commander and his daughter." Gibbs turned to Torres.

"What did you find? Well I found a knife that the killer dropped. I also found a box of stuff strewn all over. I bagged that too. Maybe it will tell us what the killer was after. I'll get it down to Abby as soon as we get back" Gibbs replied,

"Nice work guys. Lets get back." They all got into the car and headed back to headquarters. They could already tell this was not going to be an ordinary case.

 **Well there's chapter one. I hope you are enjoying it so far! All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya next week for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews on chapter one. to the guest review that wasn't buying the plot, there's more to this then meets the eye. Orli actually has a hidden agenda which will be touched on in this chapter but will unfold even more as the story continues! I really hope you'll stay tuned. Please read and review this chapter, readers! Thanks!**

Back at the Navy Yard, Abby was having lunch with her boyfriend, Jesse Krakowsky. Abby had been dating Jesse since before the paraguay incident. He'd been the one who kept her from falling apart. She'd known him in college, but they'd lost touch for several years before they were recently reintroduced by their mutual friend, Carol. The team had met Jesse during the two months that Mcgee and Gibbs were missing. Mcgee had met him not long after they'd returned, but Gibbs hadn't met him yet. Abby wished that she could figure out why Gibbs was all but avoiding her. She still felt that he was the closest thing to a father she had and she wanted Jesse to meet him. The others all thought Jesse was the best thing that'd ever happened to her but she still valued Gibb's oppinion above all.

"Abby, there's an opening at the research institute where I work. I think you'd be perfect for it." Just then Palmer walked in with some evidence for Abby, and he overheard Jesse's offer.

"Abby, are you thinking of leaving NCIS?", asked Palmer looking a little worried. Abby shot her boyfriend a look that clearly said,

"Stop scaring my surrogate little brother.", then she turned to Palmer and said.

"No Jimmy! I could never leave my family! You guys need me! Jesse, I told you, as much as I'd love working together, I'm not ready to leave NCIS. These guys are my family. I love it here! This is like home to me!" Jesse held his hands up in surrender and said.

"Ok! Alright! It was just an idea. They are working with cochlear implants in the lab and they need people to test them and come up with ideas on how to make them work as well as possible. They also need someone to interperate for the patients and the doctors before they get the implants. Abby, You lived in a home with deaf parents and you are always coming up with new efficient ways to view evidence. I know you took anatomy in collage. We took that course together. You aced it!"

"I'm still not interested! Stop pushing!", Abby snapped. Palmer was starting to feel uncomfortable.

" Well, uh, I'd better get back down to autopsy. Gibbs is gonna want some answers soon."

"Yeah, I'd better get back to work, too. I've got a class I'm teaching at two PM. Good seeing ya,Jim! I'll call you later Abby.", Jesse said before giving Abby a quick kiss and heading out of the lab. Palmer turned back to Abby.

"Sorry, Abby. I wouldn't have asked if you were leaving if I'd known it was such a sensitive subject." Abby waved him off.

"No, Jimmy. It's ok. Jesse and I fight over that every so often. I don't think he understands Why I'm still here when I could be changing lives at the institute. He just doesn't get that I'm needed here and I'm saving lives and I enjoy having a family to work with at the same time."

"Yeah. That's how I feel too! That's why I never told anyone I'd passed my exam before that time on the ledge. But Abby, I was just thinking you might be ready to leave after, well… Gibbs hasn't been down here in awhile, and I know that's been hard on you. I just thought maybe…."

"That I'd leave rather than face it?Jimmy, Gibbs it just going through some stuff right now. Like when I couldn't set foot in autopsy. I don't know exactly what's going on with him other than I'm sure it's about what happened in Paraguay. But, Jimmy, I'm not giving up on him. Ok?"

"You Know, Abby, That's what I've always admired about you. You are always so forgiving and once you trust some one, You're loyal no matter what."

"Not really,Jimmy. Not all the time. It's just that Gibbs is the closest thing to a father I have since mine is dead. I don't want to lose him. I won't lose him. Anyway, you better get back down there. Gibbs and the others are probably back by now. I don't want Gibbs mad at you for not getting the answers."

"Yeah, You're right. I'll get the evidence down to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Jimmy. See ya!", Abby replied. Palmer headed out but there was a ding from the elevator before he'd even left the lab. Soon, Mcgee entered with a crying little girl in his arms.

"Oh, Hi McGee. I'm just heading back down to autopsy. I was just bringing some tissue samples up for Abby. Bye Abby." Abby waved then turned to McGee.

"Got some evidence for me?" McGee nodded and said,

"Evidence… and her. She's the daughter of our victim. Gibbs wants her to stay with you for awhile."

"McGee. Don't say that out loud! The poor thing's traumatized enough as it is!", Abby said, gentley stroking the young girls head.

"No. it's ok, Abs. She can't hear us."

"She can't….?", Abby began, then she understood. She took the little girl from McGee and set her on a chair. She nodded at McGee to let him know it was ok for him to go back to the squad room, Then she got down on the little girls level and began signing to her.

 _"_ _Hi. I'm Abby! What's your name? How old are you?"_ The little girl grinned through her tears and signed back.

 _"_ _My name is Abigail Jet Josephs. I'm four. My Daddy calls me Abby J."_ Thinking about her daddy made her eyes fill with tears.

She signed,

" _He used to call me that. My daddy went away. He's in heaven with the angels."_ Abby held back her tears as she signed.

 _"_ _I know. I am So sorry about that. My daddy went to heaven when I was a little girl and my mom joined him several years ago. It still makes me sad. I have two brothers, but it's not the same."_ Abby J sniffled and signed,

 _"_ _I don't have a mommy or brothers. I don't have anyone. It was just me and Daddy. What's gonna happen to me?"_

Abby stroked Abby J's hair and then signed,

 _"_ _It'll be ok, Hon. No matter what happens. Agent Gibbs won't let anything happen to you and neither will I. You look like you need a hug. Can I give you one?"_ Abby J nodded and instantly threw herself into Abby's arms, making Abby very glad she'd worn the jewled coller instead of a spiked one. Abby rocked Abby J in her arms as the little girl sobbed ,and Abby let a few tears of her own fall. After about fifteen minutes ,Abby's tears had stopped and Abby J had reduced to sniffles again. Abby pulled away and signed,

" _Hey, Hon. I need to get back to work so I can help find who did this. Would you like to color for awhile?"_ Abby J nodded. Abby went into her office and got some paper and markers. Then she also grabbed Bert. She sat Abby J at a table and put the paper and markers down in front of her. The little girl looked up at her new friend and Abby handed Bert to her and signed,

 _"_ _Here. Bert will keep you company while I work."_ Abby J hugged the hippo tightly and her eyes widened when she felt a vibration coming from the stuffed animal. Abby grinned and signed.

"He farts." The little girl giggled and hugged the hippo again, getting the same vibration. Abby smiled at the girl and then headed over to her computers to get back to work. Abby couldn't stop watching the little girl in her lab though. Abby was sensing something about her. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but this child looked very familiar. Abby knew there was more to the case than any of them could see and she wouldn't rest until she had figured it out!

Meanwhile, one floor down, Jimmy had just completed his autopsy. It was just in time. Gibbs came barging in and said,

"What do ya got for me,Palmer."

"Well, Gibbs, this man was shot at point blank range in the chest. He would have been dead where he stood. But I also noticed some marks that indicate he wasn't simply shot. His death may have happened another way then he was shot for overkill. The killer REALLY wanted him dead! I sent the blood and tissue samples up to Abby. She should have something soon. You could probably go check in with her now.", Palmer said ,adding a little hint that he should reconnect with the Forensic Scientist. Or at least he owed her an explanation. Gibbs ignored the last part of what Palmer said and simply replied,

"Thanks Palmer. Keep me posted." Then he left Autopsy.

In Italy, Ziva was working on her computer and watching a baby boy sleep. As soon as she'd awakened in the hospital in Tel Aviv, Adam had done what Orli had ordered and convinced Ziva that the two of them were Married. As soon as she was released, he'd taken her to Melan where they lived for two years and were still living. Ziva was now known as Hannah Abrams and her "husband" was Jacob Abrams. Hannah wanted to be happy. She was sure that she loved her husband very much even though she couldn't remember him. Last year she'd given birth to a baby boy who she'd named Timothias Antonio Abrams. For some reason she couldn't understand, she was drawn to those names. Jacob looked unsure when she'd suggested them but he'd accepted the name choices without question. What Hannah didn't know is that He knew where she'd gotten the names but he couldn't risk her getting her memory back. Their lives and the life of their son depended on her believing that she was Hannah Abrams and married to Jacob. Orli had confessed to him before they'd left for Italy that her plan was to get Ziva back into Mossad since she couldn't remember who she was or the life she'd had in America. That was why she'd shipped Abigail Jet back to the states. She would convince Ziva with Adam's help that she'd been a mossad agent the whole time and she could have her job back. Adam's failure to cooperate would result in death for he and Ziva and later their child if they had one. When Ziva got pregnant, Adam did manage to convince Orli to allow Ziva to just do computer and research work until the child was one. That time was just about up and Orli would come to make sure they all ended up back in Tel Aviv. He and Ziva or rather Jacob and Hannah would be forced to start going on missions. Adam was trying to figure out how to help Ziva and protect their family. He knew he must figure it out before Orli came. What he didn't know is that Ziva was beginning to have more and more dreams about her past. She didn't understand why she was having these dreams. Who was that strangley dressed woman and that man in the white coat with the accent? Who was that Silver haired man who was usually grumpy and smacked people on the head? Who was that goofy man with the attitude who got smacked on the head alot? She felt drawn to him the most, though she was unsure of the reason. Who was that nervous man in scrubs, or that awkward man that the goofy man was picking on. Ziva wished she could remember. She sensed these people were family, but she had no idea how to find out for sure. She really wanted to know who these people were and why she was dreaming about them. Also, why was she dreaming about ugly, pumpkin colored walls. She was determined to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

 **Well, there's chapter two. Since this next week is spring break where I live, I won't be posting on Monday. My nephews will be here and I won't be able to get any writing finished. I will post the next chapter next Friday since they will leave on Wednesday and I have plans on Thursday. remember All reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Here is chapter three! Hope you all enjoy it! Gibbs and Abby finally have their talk! And there is more on the Ziva situation too. You'll just have to read to find out what. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby J spent the day in Abby's lab with her new friend. Luckily, Abby had a fouton that the little girl could nap on if she got tired. That did happen, and Abby found a blanket and settled the sweet child on the fouton with Bert. The young girl quickly fell asleep and stayed that way for a couple of hours. While she was still asleep Abby made a phone call to the Squad room to call the team down. Torres and Bishop were the two to arrive.

"What's happenin' Abby?", Asked Torres, handing Abby a CAF-POW.

" Thanks. And, alot! First ,I noticed the DNA that Jimmy found under the victim's finger nails belongs to Mossad officer, Aaron Boskovich. Second, The bullet came from a NAVY issue handgun. How did Mossad get a NAVY issue revolver, you ask? Well, the gun was registered to our victim, Lt Commander Josephs. It appears that he was shot with his own gun the prints I pulled off the other weapon used, which was the knife, belong to another Mossad officer, Benjamine Zachar. Not sure what this means yet. But I'll keep digging. I can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with Abby J over there."

"What makes you think that,Abs?", asked Bishop.

"Well, It was her eyes. They remind me of someone. I just can't put my fingers on it." They all looked over at the sleeping child and Bishop said,

"You know, she DOES look like someone we know but I'm not sure who it would be.", agreed Bishop.

"Well, I'm not gonna quit till I find out.",Abby replied.

"That's our Abby! You go, Girl!", Torres said.

"Well, we better get back to the squad room. Great work Abs!",said Bishop. Abby just smiled and waved and looked over at her young charge. The little one was just beginning to stir.

Meanwhile, up in the Squadroom,

Gibbs said,

"Give me an update. Where are we?

"Well, the DNA AND the prints both belonged to Mossad officers.", Torres began as he pulled up the pictures on the plasma. Bishop took it from there.

"Their names are Aaron Boskovich and Benjamine Zachar. Zachar was the one with the knife. Not sure if Boskovich was our shooter, but it makes sense. Why would Zachar leave prints on the knife but not on the gun? And, the struggle happened between Boskovich and Josephs which is consistent with the point blank range shooting." Gibbs nodded.

"Did Abby find out what Mossad would want with a NAVY Leutininant Commander?" Torres shook his head.

"Not yet, boss, but she said she'll keep digging. She said she has a feeling that it has to do with the little girl, though."

"Why would she think that?", asked McGee.

"Well, she said it was something in her eyes. They reminded her of someone.", Torres replied.

"Who?", asked McGee, and Gibbs looked at Torres expectantly.

"She can't put her finger on it. But she won't give up! It is Abby after all.

Gibbs just gave him the stare and Bishop quickly stepped in.

"Abs has a point, Gibbs. I sensed something, too, when I looked at Abby J. But I can't figure it out either." Gibbs nodded again. His gut was also telling him something. This case wouldn't be over anytime soon. And none of them were safe until it was. Especially not Abby J. Vance came in and asked,

"Where are you guys on this case, Jethro?"

"We know Mossad's involved. Two Mossad officers anyway. Aaron Boskovich and Bejamine Zachar." Gibb's replied. Vance nodded,

"I've heard of them. Zachar's pretty new to Mossad. Boskovich has been in not quite as long as David was before she became an agent. He's the most experienced though."

"That's what we were thinking. There were finger prints on the knife but not on the gun.", spoke up Bishop. McGee added,

" We found some evidence but nothing to tell us what the officers were looking for."

"Well, keep digging. You always solve the case. Im betting this time won't be any different. And remember, there is a young life at stake."

"Yes sir.", the agents al said at once. They didn't mention that Vance didn't have to tell them what was at stake. They knew well enough. They would give their all to protect and help this sweet little girl." After Vance went back up to his office, Gibbs turned to McGee.

Mcgee, I want you, Bishop, and Torres to head back to the crime scene and see if you can find anything that will give us a lead. Check the entire residence. Don't leave any corner unchecked."

"On it Boss.", McGee replied.

"What are you gonna do while we're gone,Boss?", asked Torres.

"I'm going to video conference with Reeves in MTAC. See if he can use his connections to get Intel for us."

"When will he be back?", asked Bishop.

"His assignment's over in a week. He should be back a few days after that.", Gibbs answered. Bishop nodded.

"I miss him."

"We certainly got more work done faster when he was around.", Gibbs agreed, adding,

"Now grab your gear and get a move on."

"K, Boss.", the three said in unison. Then they headed for the elevator while Gibbs headed up to MTAC.

Down in the lab, Abby J was just waking up from her nap. As she opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes landed on her new friend, Abby. The two smiled at each other and Abby signed,

 _"_ _Hey There! Did you have a good nap?"_ The young girl nodded and pushed herself up off her fouton. Then she quickly signed,

 _"_ _Bathroom."_ Abby signed back,

"Ok,Hon, I'll take you right now.", Abby signed taking the little girl's hand. They headed out of the lab. Abby waited outside the stalls for Abby J. When the child emerged, Abby reminded her to wash her hands. When she'd done that, the two headed back up to the lab.

Over in Tel-aviv, Adam(or Jacob) was in the middle of an intense conversation with Orli.

"Officer Abrams, Your little boy is soon to turn one year old. I beleive we had a deal that you and Hannah would begin going on missions when your son reached that age. His birthday I beleive is a week from Friday. The following Monday, you and your wife will leave the child with a relative or with me and you will head to Morocco on your next mission.", Orli said firmly and with a veiled threat. Adam tried not cringe at the fake names as he replied,

"Madam Director, Are you sure this is nessisary? My wife was no longer an officer before the accident. I don't want our little boy to grow up without his parents." Orli sighed with feinged concern and compassion.

"I realize that would not be Ideal. Unfortunately, however, orphaned children is sometimes a nessisary sacrifice for the greater good." Then she got a hard look in her eyes and added,

"Need I remind you the consiquences of breaking our deal? It's entirely your decission. Which sacrifice would you rather make." Adam's eyes widened. Orli smirked.

"As I thought. Celebrate with your son on his birthday and then I will have the papers for you that you will need for your assignment. Adam sighed and said,

"Thankyou, Madame director." They shook hands and he left. He realized he only had a week to figure out how to save his family. It was time to alert NCIS. First however, he'd need to tell Ziva the truth and help her remember. He knew this would most likely end in death for him, but if he did this right, he could save Ziva and his son. He hoped with all his heart he could fix this in time to get his family safely to America. He prayed that Orli wouldn't find out until Ziva and little Antonio were safely across the ocean with her family.

At the crime scene, the three agents split up and searched the house. They were about to give up when Bishop found a trap door in Abby J's closet.

"Hey Guys? I think I found something!

"What is it, Bish?", called Torres

"Come in here!", Bishop called back.

"Where are you,Ellie?", asked McGee _._

 _"_ I'm in Abby J's closet.", She replied. The two men rushed into the room and Bishop pointed to the trap door.

McGee, took his gun and pointed it at the door while Torres lifted the hatch. He put his gun back in the holster when he saw it was safe. Inside the space was a lock box. Bishop took it out.

"Let's get this back to headquarters and show it to Gibbs. Then Abby can look through it.", McGee said. The other two nodded and they all headed back. After Gibbs had seen the box he sent McGee down to Abby with it, but added,

"Tell her she can start on it tomorrow. It's getting pretty late and I need to get Abby J back to my place. It will probably take awhile to get the box open before going through all the stuff in it. Bring Abby J up to me and tell Abs she can go on home. Then you can head out, too Bishop, Torres, You two can leave as well."

"Thanks, Gibbs.", Bishop said, and began gathering up her things.

"Yeah, Thanks, Boss.", Torres added before preparing to leave as well." Gibbs just nodded and McGee headed down with the box.

"Abs? You in here?", He called over the music.

"In here,Tim!", Abby called back. he found Abby and Abby J in the office of the lab playing a computer game. McGee set the box down and said,

"We found a lock box at the crime scene and Gibbs sent me down with it. He said you could start on it tomorrow though because it's so late. He told me to bring Abby J up to him. He's keeping her at his place tonight." Abby thought for a moment then said firmly,

"Ya know what, McGee? I'll take her up myself. Gibbs has been avoiding me for way too long. It's time we had a talk. I'm not putting it off any longer." McGee looked pretty nervous.

"Are you sure that it's a good time now, Abs? You know Gibbs doesn't like to be pushed."

"I know. He also doesn't like to talk, but I'm not giving him a choice this time. I want him back. I want good again and When Gibbs was always there for me, that was good. I miss how we used to be and I want to know why we aren't!" McGee held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, Abby. I get that. I hope you can get through to him. For your sake and for his. He needs you, too. I know he still cares deep down. If anyone can get him back to how he was, it's you." Abby threw her arms around her friend.

"Thanks, Timmy." McGee pulled back and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go." Abby grabbed Bert for Abby J to sleep with and then turned off the computers and the lights. Then they all headed to the elevator. When they reached the squad room, Abby hugged McGee one more time and said,

"Give my love to Delilah and the twins."

"I will. Come over soon. They all miss you."

"I will. I miss them, too." Then McGee grabbed his things and headed out. Gibbs looked at him, confused. Then Abby and Abby J stepped into his line of vision.

"Abby, what are you doing up here? I told McGee to bring Abby J."

"We need to talk,Gibbs. I refuse to put it off anymore. You're avoiding me and I want to know why."

"Abs, can we talk about this another time?"

"No,Gibbs. We've always been close. Now you've frozen me out. You at least owe me an explanation. I know you have to get Abby J fed and in bed. I'll come help you with her tonight and we can talk once she's in bed. But we WILL talk!" Gibbs gave her the stare and then sighed. It was pointless to argue. He could tell he wasn't going to win this one.

"Ok. I'll pick up take out from the diner and you meet me back at my place. Can you take Abby J with you?"

"Of course!", Abby said, smiling smugly. She'd won and now she'd get the answers she wanted and needed. A half hour later, they were all eating dinner at Gibbs's table. After they finished, Gibbs cleaned up while Abby helped Abby J with her bath. Luckily the team had helped her pack a bag with clothes and essentials, so the little girl had pajamas and her tooth brush. Abby helped her brush her teath and then took her in to say goodnight to Gibbs. Then Abby took the child to the guest room and tucked her in with Bert and her stuffed dog she'd brought from home. Soon the little one was fast asleep so Abby headed down to the basement where she knew Gibbs would be.

He heard her on the steps.

"Abs?" She felt suddenly nervous as she slowly decended.

"Hey, Gibbs.", she said softly and timidly. She walked over to the boat and he handed her a sander and a glass of burbon.

"Thanks.", she responded. She took a sip and began sanding. They worked together silently for a few minutes, then Abby spoke.

"Gibbs, why have you been avoiding me.", she asked in a shakey voice. Gibbs looked away and said,

"Not avoiding ya, Abs." Abby scoffed and said,

"Gibbs, you've called me like three times in the past several months and you NEVER come down to the lab anymore. you always just send someone else. Gibbs, did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? I just need to know what I did. I want to fix this. I miss you. I miss being your favorite."

"You're still my favorite, Abs." Abby looked skeptical.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it!" Gibbs sighed,

"Ya want the truth,Abs?"

"That's why I came over,Gibbs. So, Yes. I want the truth. The whole truth."

"I've been trying to protect you." Abby looked a her father figure.

"Protect me? Fr….from what?" Gibbs shrugged and said,

"Me."

"You? Gibbs, why would I need to be protected from you?" Gibbs walked over to a stool and sat down indicating that Abby should pull up another stool and join him. She did and he said,

"When I was in that prison in Paraguay, I tried to take most of the beatings to protect McGee. He never should have jumped out of that plane! He was trying to keep our captors from hurting me at the same time I was protecting him. I really didn't think we'd ever get out of there. Delilah would have been a single mom. You would have been devastated. Abs, you are too attatched to me. I really had time to think in Paraguay. Life is…. It's a gift. We never know how long we have. Anything can happen at anytime. You need to be able to make it on your own. I won't always be around."

"But Gibbs, I love you. I'll never stop. You may think you are keeping me from getting hurt if you were to be killed or just die, but all you are really doing is hurting us both by cutting out the time we have together. I want to enjoy the time I have with you now, even knowing that it could be taken away at any second. I still need you in my life. As my father figure. As my friend." Abby said as tears filled her eyes. She held them back as Gibbs spoke again.

Abby, I also realized I can't protect you. I can't go down to the lab anymore because when I go in there, I see you in the chair and I remember how it felt when I thought Chip had killed you. And how I felt seeing you in the Lab knowing that the bomb would go off at any second and I still remember how I felt when I heard what was happening to you in LA? and When I found out that Mikal planed to kill you and make it look like Suicide. Abs. I just don't think I could handle losing you. I already lost a daughter. Can't lose another." By now, Abby had tears spilling down her cheeks. She scooted closer to Gibbs and looked him in the eye.

"Gibbs, You said yourself that we never know what's going to happen. But whatever happens. We've always gotten through it together. Gibbs, I can take care of myself. And even in the rare times I can't, you don't have to always be the only one to protect me. I've got Palmer and Jesse and the entire team looking after me. And they always are looking after you,too. Except Jesse since you haven't met him yet."

"Whose Jesse?", Gibbs interupted. Abby chuckled through her tears.

"He's my boyfriend. You have to meet him. It's important to me. I'm crazy about him and I want him to meet the closest person I have to a dad. He's already met the others anyway. But Gibbs, my point is that I need you to be my dad and my friend like you've always been. please don't push me away because of some whacked out need to protect me. I just need you to be Gibbs. Always there. Just like you've always been." Gibbs looked at Abby for a long moment and then finally nodded. Abby asked timidly,

"So, we're ok? You still love me. No matter what?" Gibbs kissed her cheek like he used to and said,

"Never stopped,Abs." Abby's tears fell again and she launched herself into his arms. Gibbs just held her and rocked her back and forth wordlessly, while gently stroking her hair. Abby let her tears fall as sobs shook her body. The nightmare of the past several months was over and she finally had her dad back. She knew now that no matter what else happened that everything would be alright. Good was back again.

 **Well, hope I did ok with the Abby and Gibbs scene. Abby and Ducky were always the only two that could ever get Gibbs to talk when he didn't want to. Well, And Jenny sometimes. I figure if Abby cornered Gibbs in his basement he'd finally have to tell her the truth rather than let her think it was her fault. Thanks for reading and remember All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please DON'T forget! Thanks! Next chapter will be posted on Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it! I go back and forth between the fake and real names to show the difference between reality and what Ziva thinks is reality. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Adam flew back to Italy the next day and kissed Ziva hello.

"So what did the director say?, Ziva asked. Adam sighed.

"She said that we have till next Friday to come up with a care plan for Timmy."

"And?", Ziva asked.

"And then we will be sent on our next mission,Hannah." It was Hannah's turn to sigh. She didn't understand why, but she REALLY didn't want this life. She was told that this had been her life since she was sixteen, but something about this just didn't seem right. Hannah didn't feel like an assassin. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear Jacob speaking to her.

"Hannah? Hannah!"

"Hm? Oh, I am sorry Jacob. Were you speaking to me?"

"It is fine. I just said we need to talk but not right now. I want to spend the day with you and Timmy. We could go to the zoo. But I do have something to tell you tonight after dinner. Once we put the baby to bed.", Jacob said. Hannah smiled.

"The zoo sounds quite entertaining. I am sure that little Timmy would love that."

"Ok. I'll need to take a short rest and then I will be ready to leave. Why don't you pack a lunch for us and get Timmy ready." Hannah nodded.

"Sounds good." Adam headed off to the bedroom. He had a quick call to make before going to sleep. He dialed and waited for the other person to pick up. when he heard a voice answer on the other end,Adam said

"Hello,Schemiel. This is Adam. I need your help. Could you come to Melan tonight?…Alright. We shall see you for supper. Toda." As soon as he'd hung up he took off his shoes and fell into bed. Ziva was giving Timmy a bath and getting him ready during this time. A couple of hours later, they were enjoying seeing the animals at the zoo.

Meanwhile in DC, Mcgee,Bishop and Torres were working at their desks. Gibbs was up with the director and Abby had Abby J down with her again. Palmer was working on the body down in autopsy. Abby was working on the evidence when an aide came down with a big bouquet of black roses.

"Abby, Someone brought these in for you."

"Thankyou, Corperal.", Abby replied as she took the flowers. The Corperal nodded and headed out of the lab. Abby found the card attached and read it. She smiled when she saw they were from Jesse. She read the card softly out loud to herself.

"Abs, I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you. I only wanted us to be able to spend more time together. I also really beleive you'd be perfect for this job. I know you love your work and work family and NCIS,though. I just want you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy, I will support you in that. All my love, Jesse. Abby put the roses in the refrigerator and sent a quick text to her boyfriend. she'd just hit send when she felt a little tug on her sleeve she looked down with a smiled and signed,

 _"Need something, Sweetie?"_ the little girl replied,

 _"What are those?"_ Then she pointed at the flowers. Abby grinned and answered.

 _"The flowers? Those are black dyed roses. My boyfriend sent them to me."_ Abby J let out a giggle. At that moment Abby got a text. When she opened it her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the squadroom The team was working hard. The elevator dinged and then they heard a voice say,

"Hello, Friends." Bishop was the first to react.

"Clayton! Welcome back!", she said, giving him a hug.

"Great to be back!", Reeves replied hugging the woman back. Then McGee and Torres came up and shook hands with the MI6 agent and patted him on the back in greeting. Gibbs, as usual stayed at his desk but gave Reeves a nod and said,

"Good to have ya back,Reeves."

"Thankyou,boss." Suddenly boot cladded feet and smaller feet in tennis shoes were heard pounding up the stairs.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!", Abby called out before noticing the returned agent. She smiled and gave him a hug saying,

"Hey Clay! So glad you're back! We missed you here!"

"Missed you too,Abs. Who is this little angel?",Reeves replied kneeling down to Abby J's level which made her shrink back behind Abby. Abby turned around to gently push the little girl in front of her. Signing at the same time,Abby said,

"This is Abigail Jet Josephs. She likes to be called Abby J,though. She's staying with Gibbs for a few days.", She stopped signing and added,

"Her father is our victim and she doesn't appear to have any other family. She'll be with us until we catch the creeps who did this." Reeves nodded at Abby then smiled at Abby J. and said

"Hello Abby J. I'm Clayton. It's nice to meet you." Abby interpreted for the girl before turning back to Reeves. Abby J waved at the man as Abby said,

"Abby J is deaf. She can't hear you."

"Oh. Ok. I know a little sign language but not much."

"That's ok. Gibbs or I can interperet for you."

"Oh yeah! I'd forgotten that Gibbs knows sign language too.

"Yup! He learned for me years ago.",Abby said proudly. She looked at Gibbs who simply signed to her,

" _What've you got Abs? Why'd you come up here?"_ Abby smiled and made sure the little girl was distracted by Bishop and McGee before she signed.,

 _"I think I may know who Abby J actually is."_ Gibbs said out loud,

"Well, go on. Tell us." Abby replied to the room,

"Well, I just recieved a text from Tony. He sent me an adorable picture of Tali. And… well just look at the picture."

"Abby, what does this have to do with….?", Gibbs began, slightly annoyed. Abby interrupted and said,

"Gibbs just do it. Look at the picture and then look at Abby J and tell me what you see." Gibbs glared but took the phone and looked at the picture before handing it to Bishop who turned to keep it from being seen by Abby J.

"Wow. They could be twins.", Bishop said before handing the picture to McGee, who added,

"Yeah. The resemblence is amazing." Torres looked confused.

" Wait. Who's Tony? Who's Tali?" Bishop was the one to reply.

"Tony is Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. He's Senior's son. He worked with us for years before finding out he had a daughter he didn't know about. The mother had…" Bishop trail off, concerned that she'd brought painful memories back for Gibbs,Abby and Mcgee. McGee finished for her in a soft sad tone.

"The mother's name was Ziva David. We were informed that she was…killed in a fire. A few days later, The Director of Mossad showed up with Tali and told Tony that she was his daughter with Ziva. Tony didn't see how he could be a single dad and work a job like ours. So, he resigned from the team and moved to Paris with Tali." Torres nodded and looked at the picture and at Abby J.

"They really do look like they could be twins." Reeves looked at the Photo and at Abby J and added,

"But that's gotta just be a coincidence right?"

"Gibbs rule number 39, There is no such thing as a coincidence. I don't know how it's possible but I have a feeling they ARE twins. And a simple DNA test will prove it! Abby J left part of a lollipop I can use so I won't even need to swab her cheek,Gibbs." Gibbs nodded.

"Well, Abs, what are you standing here for? Get to it."

"Thanks, Gibbs!", Abby said, giving him a quick hug before getting Abby J and heading back to the lab.

Across the pond in Italy, Adam, Ziva and little Timmy arrived back home from the zoo late afternoon.

"Hannah, I forgot to tell you, an old friend of mine is coming into town tonight and he will be here around dinnertime. I told him he could stay with us."

"I wish you would have given me more time to prepare, Jacob!", Hannah snapped.

"I Know. I am so sorry. It just slipped my mind. perhaps we could order take out.",Jacob replied.

"No. I will cook for him. But YOU will make up the guest bedroom and then watch Timothias in his playpen." Hannah said firmly.

"I will be happy to. It is the least I could do. I just need to run use the restroom first.", said Jacob. He headed to their bedroom with the ensuite bathroom. He quickly grabbed his Laptop from under the bed and headed to the bathroom, locking the door. Then he set up the laptop to complete his mission.

Back in DC, Abby was waiting for the results of the test while Abby J took a nap. Soon, a voice called out,

"Abby?" Abby ran over to the door and told the person,

"Shhh! Jimmy,keep it down! Abby J's asleep and I want to keep that way until I get the results!" Palmer whispered,

"Oh, Sorry. So you really think Abby J is Ziva and Tony's daughter? How did she end up with Josephs then?" Then he got a little bit louder when he suddenly thought of something.

"Wait a minute. She can't even hear me. Why does it matter how loud I am?"

"Well,Jimmy, you do have a point. I guess I was just being cautious. Just don't bump into her futon, because that would wake her up! As for the questions about Abby J, first of all, we have to find out if my susspicions are correct. Then if they are, we'll work on finding out the why of things." Before Palmer could reply Abby's babies beeped, letting her know the results were ready. What Abby saw brought tears to her eyes."

"We have a match.", she whispered hoarsly. She stared at the screen for a moment until Palmer brought her back to reality.

"Abby? Are you ok?", he asked, concerned." Abby snapped back to focus and quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'm just great, Jimmy. But I need you to watch Abby J for a few minutes while I run this up to Gibbs and the others. Can you do that?"

"Sure Abby, but….?" Palmer replied before Abby interrupted him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Thanks Jimmy!" With that, Abby ran out of the lab and up the stairs. She didn't have the time or patience to wait for the elevator. When she got to the squadroom she called out,

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Guys! Guys! Guys!"

"What is it,Abs? Did ya find something?", asked Bishop.

"Oh, I found something,allright. Something big! Something amazing! Something Mysterious!"

"Ok, Abs. We get the point. Just tell us what ya got!", Gibbs said, a little impatiently. Abby got the results up on the plasma screen and said,

"I got proof! Our little Abby J IS Tali's twin, which makes her Ziva and Tony's daughter!"

"But why would Ziva send one child to the father and the other one somewhere else?", asked Torres.

"Boss, there's no way Ziva would have separated the twins. This isn't adding up.", McGee added.

"Well, dig deeper. find out what happened. In the meantime, Bishop, call Senior and get him down here. He can help us decide how to break the news to Dinozzo. He can also make sure Abby J doesn't get sent to a foster home since he's the paternal grandfather."

"But Abby J doesn't know Senior. And I don't think he knows sign. She'll be terrified.",Abby said, getting more and more anxious by the second.

"Calm down, Abs. Senior can stay with me and they can get to know each other. Between you and me, we can teach him enough sign language to communicate with his granddaughter."

"Sure, I guess we could.", said Abby, a little uncertainly. At that moment Vance came to the top of the stairs and called down,

"Gibbs, Adam Eschel in MTAC. He wants to talk to all of us." The team and Abby looked at each other and Abby sent a quick text to Palmer.

I'LL BE LONGER THAN I PLANNED. I'LL FILL YOU IN WHEN I GET DOWN THERE. STAY WITH ABBY J TILL I GET THERE.

Then, they all ran up to MTAC, wondering why on earth Adam would be calling them.

 **Well, there's chapter four. Ziva is getting closer to regaining her memory and Abby J has family out there that she doesn't know about yet. How will Orli react when she finds out what Adam is up to? Will Adam get Ziva and Timmy out of Italy to DC in time to keep her safe from the wrath of the Mossad director? Will Shchmeil be able to help Ziva get her memories back? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Remember ALL reviews are Much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Adam will explain everything, whatever THAT is. Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy!**

Once the team was in MTAC, the technician brought up the feed.

"Officer Eschel.", Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs, McGee, Bishop. Oh hello Ms Sciuto. Where is Agent Dinozzo? is he with you as well?"Adam replied

"Tony left after what happened with Agent David.", Bishop spoke up.

"Agent Bishop.", Vance warned.

"Sorry.", she said quietly,not quite sure what she'd said wrong.

"Officer Eschel. I'm assuming you contacted us for a reason?", Gibbs said, impatiently.

"You assume correctly, Agent Gibbs. It's actually About Ziva.", Adam began

"What about Ziva?" Abby piped in anxiously.

"Well…. I do not quite know how to say this other than to come right out and say it. Ziva David is alive.", Adam began. Before he could say any more though, the NCIS crew all began talking at once.

"WHAT?! That's impossible?! Is this some kind of sick joke? How could she still be alive?! Why would she just leave her children like that and not come back if she wasn't dead?! How did they get separated?"

"Wait! Quiet! ", Adam tried but couldn't get through the din. Finally Vance gave a loud whistle and everyone shut up."

"Officer Eshchel, continue, please."

"I will. But first, how do you know about the other child? She was sent to foster care in another state.

"We want answers before we tell you anything!" said Gibbs

"I understand. But before I begin I feel it only fair to warn you. As soon As you all know the story, I will be in danger and so will you."

"Why?", asked Torres.

"Well, You may not be because you never knew Ziva, Agent….."

"Torres. Nick Torres.", Torres supplied."

"Ah, I assume you replaced Agent DiNozzo, Agent Torres." Before Torres could reply, Reeves broke in.

"I just joined too, but I worked with DiNozzo in from MI6. Agent Clayton Reeves"

"Yeah. I replaced DiNozzo, I think. I don't know him though.", Torres answered.

"As I thought. Well, you are probably not an any danger, and You are probably safe too,Agent Reeves, since you never met Ziva, but the rest of you could be, as I said before."

"Why?", Abby demanded, hoarsly. She was beginning to be worried about Abby J."

"Because the director of Mossad is involved. She is more dangerous than you probably realize.

"What's Orli got to do with this?", demanded Gibbs. Adam sighed.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning."

"We would appreciate that.", McGee said.

"Well, back when Ziva first returned permanently to isreal, after Agent DiNozzo had left her there, that is, Orli began trying to convince her to rejoin Mossad. Ziva refused multiple times. after she descovered she was with child she knew for sure that Agent DiNozzo was the father. She still wouldn't join Mossad. She wouldn't do that to her children. She became a teacher in an Isreali Embassy school, teaching Hebrew to the children of the Ambassedors. Ziva decided to stay in israel and raise the baby alone for more than one reason. One reason was that she still was feeling like she didn't deserve to recieve love. She didn't want to upset the lives of those she loved. She figured you all, especially DiNozzo had moved on and would be better off without her."

"But that's not true! We would have taken her back! We love her! How could she not know that?!", Abby said. Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder and said quietly,

"Abs." Abby reluctantly went silent and waited for Adam to continue.

"I beleive deep down, she knew that. She did name one of her daughters after you and Agent Gibbs. But at the time, she didn't feel worthy of that love. Especially once she discovered she was having twins."

"She didn't want to make things harder on Tony.", Bishop said softly.

"When she left, Tony still didn't do too well with kids. I just wish she could have seen him with Tali. He's a great father.", McGee said. Abby was stuck on the name.

"So the Abigail is for me and the Jet is for Jethro. For Gibbs.

" That is correct, Ms Sciuto and I'm sure he is an excelent father, Agent McGee. Do you know where he went after leaving NCIS?", Adam asked.

"We will need more answers before we can tell you that, Officer Eschel.", Director Vance answered.

"Very well. As I said before, Ziva raised the twins on her own for more than one reason. one is what I just told you. Another was that she was afraid that if she returned to you all, the twins AND her family would be in danger from her enemies. She decided that it was safter for all if she stayed in her childhood home and not let the children be connected to her family back in the US. She may not have been thinking clearly but she had it in her mind that she knew what to expect and could properly protect the girls without putting anyone else in danger. She still continuously refused to re-join Mossad. Eventually the Director gave up. Or so I thought. Before Agent Kort came after Ziva, she had already planned on coming back to DC with the twins. She realized the wanted them to have family around and you were and still are the closest thing to family she has, other than the twins. I have a confession to make. Ziva now has another child. A son. I am the father.", he continued before any of them to protest or verbally rip him to shreds.

"This is the Director's doing. You see, when Ziva found out that Kort was after her, she still wanted to get to Washington DC. In fact, she felt it was even more important then. She didn't realize that Orli had a hidden agenda. She sent Talia with Orli and took Avigail with her. She and Avigail headed through a secret tunnle while I lead Orli and Tali to a car that would take them to the Tarmac. We were barely to the car when there was a huge explosion from the direction of the house and tunnel. We both thought they were dead. Both of them. Orli insisted on bringing Talia ahead to Agent DiNozzo. I insisted on staying behind to check for signs of life. Orli relented and left me there. I went in with some others to search. We finally found them but Ziva was unconcious and the child was just coming to. It didn't take long to discover that the explosion had taken her ability to hear. Ziva was in a Coma for weeks. When Orli returned and discoverd that Ziva and Avigail were alive she insisted that we send Avigail to America with Lt Josephs. I never understood how she knew him but when I suggested we keep Avigail with us, she said it wasn't safe. Later when Ziva awoke and we found that she had lost her memory, Orli ordered me to convince her that I was her husband. She then said we would live in Italy under new names of Jacob and Hannah Abrams. She said it was for Ziva's protection because she had no memory but any enemies she might still have would not be forgetting her. I later found out that this was all a ruise to get Ziva to join Mossad and be my partner."

"Why didn't you try to get Ziva to the US? How'd you keep her from remembering?", McGee asked tensely. Adam looked down, ashamed.

"Well, Orli gave me a drug. It wouldn't and didn't affect her physically but it kept her memory erased. Orli threatened me and my family. After our baby was born she threatened him. Now though, I realize Ziva isn't the same as she was before becoming an NCIS agent. She may not remember who she is but she cares about people too much to become an assassine again. I cannot allow her to be forced back into that life. Shemiel is here with us. He will help me help Ziva get her memory back. She has it in Very small peices. Our son's name is Timothias Antonio. She does not know why she is drawn to the names but I do. She has also been having dreams about her past life. She does not know that I know. She does not realize that she talks in her sleep."

"When can WE talk to Ziva?", Abby asked.

"I am going to talk to Ziva tonight at supper along with Shemiel's assistance. After that, I will have her contact you as soon as possible. I need to get her and our son out of Israel as quickly as possible. I managed to talk the Director into not sending Ziva on missions untill Timothias turned a year old. That will be on Friday. I Need to get them to the US before then. It will have to be at night or VERY early in the morning. The Director cannot find out until she is safely out of the country. Even then she has resources so I am counting on you and your team to protect her, Agent Gibbs."

"That's a given.",Gibbs replied.

"I was sure of that.", Adam replied with a smile, then added,

"I have told you everything you need to know except for one thing. I have written a letter to Schemiel detailing everything he and Ziva will need to know in order for her and Timmy to travel to Washington DC. If you have contact with Agent DiNozzo, you will want to Alert him As soon as possible. She will heal faster with him by her side. All of you by her side. DiNozzo especially, though. Now how did you know about Talia's twin?"

"She is a witness in a case we're working." Adam's eyes went wide.

"Director Vance. Agent Gibbs. If this case involves Avigails adoptive father, she could be in grave danger. I would not put it past Orli to murder him and and abduct Avigail in order to insure that the truth remained hidden. You see, Lt Josephs had all the papers that had the true information on them."

"We found a lock box. We thought it might have documents or something equelly important in it.", Bishop said.

"I'm currently trying to process it and get fingerprints off of it as well.", said Abby.

"Please protect Avigail with your lives. She does not deserve to die for something she knows nothing of. She is but a child."

"She's under NCIS protection as we speak.", assured Gibbs.

"We'll make sure the little one is safe!", added Reeves

"Officer, Eschel, Thankyou for contacting us. Please update us as soon as you can."

"You have my word Director. I will do my best to contact you or Schemiel will if I cannot."

"Be careful.",Vance replied.

"You as well."Adam said. Then they signed off. For a few minutes, everyone in MTAC just sat there in shock. Finally, Torres spoke up.

"So Ziva was an Agent here? AND for Mossad?"

"That's incredible.", added Reeves

"She became a US citizen and NCIS agent several years ago after working as a liason for a few years. She felt she no longer wanted the Mossad lifestyle.", Director Vance replied

"Abs, You better get down to your lab and update Palmer on all this.", Bishop said. Abby nodded and then turned to Gibbs,

"Gibbs, We just found out that Ziva's alive. Please tell me she'll get here safely with the baby. I can't lose her all over again now that we've got a chance to have her back." Gibbs gave Abby a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Have faith Abs. Even with the memory issue, Ziva's instincts are still there. She can take care of herself and the baby. And she's got Adam and Schemiel to help her. She remembers deep down. She just needs someone to help jog the memories. We'll have Ziver back soon." Abby pulled away and tried to smile at him. Then she headed back to her lab.

"Bishop, Go call Senior. Now we really need his help breaking the news to Tony. I'm gonna call Ducky. It's time we let him in on this too." Bishop nodded and headed to follow the order. The others went back to their desks.

When Abby made it back down to the Lab. She found that Jesse AND Palmer were down there with Abby J. When Abby J saw Abby, her little face lit up and she ran into the woman's arms. Abby gave the little girl a big hug and then set her down.

 _"Hon, can you go color for a minute? I need to talk to Mr Jimmy and Mr Jesse for a sec."_ The little girl nodded and skipped off to Abby's office to color at her desk.

"Abby, What's going on Babe?", asked Jesse with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, what held you up?", Palmer added. Abby blew out a breath.

"Well, there's not an easy way to say this so I'll just spit it out. Ziva's…alive."

"But that's impossible. Isn't it?", asked Palmer.

"Yeah I know. But it's still true. Adam Eschel contacted us in MTAC. She's got amnesia. She's had it for the past two years." Abby then proceeded to tell the two men the entire story. When she'd finished Palmer could only said,

"WOW!" Abby just nodded. Jesse spoke up.

"So is THIS the same Ziva who gave you the scarf? The one who's Israeli flag you have over there.

"One and the same.", Abby replied.

"So, is she coming back now?"

"Well, Adam's trying to help her get her memory back with Schemiel's help. He's hoping to get her and the baby to the US without alerting Orli. It has to happen before Friday though. And it will be dangerous for everyone involved.", Abby said. By now she was beginning to shake all over and figet with her hands, a sure sign she was terrified and worried. Jesse pulled her into his arms.

"It'll be ok, Babe. Ziva'll get back safely and then Abby J will have her mother back and everything will be fine."

"Im afraid to think how Tony's gonna react when he hears the whole story. Not only is the love of his life alive but he has another daughter?",Abby said shakily.

"And you'll all be there for him and Ziva through everything because you're family.",Jesse said soothingly

"That's right,Abby. We will. It's what we do.", Palmer added. Abby pulled away from Jesse slightly and said,

"Honey, will you come with me to meet Gibbs tonight? I think it's high time. No time like the present." Jesse looked very nervous but agreed to go with Abby to Gibbs' house.

Later that evening, Gibbs had gotten Abby J to sleep and was reading on the couch when he heard the doorbell. He got up to answer and found Abby with a nervous looking guy standing there.

"Abs?", Gibbs asked.

"Hi Gibbs. This is Jesse. I really wanted you to meet him as soon as possible. Especially after the bombshell we got today." Gibbs smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet ya. Any friend of Abby's…."

"Thankyou, Sir. I understand you're the closest thing to a father she has. I've been looking forward to meeting you." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Don't look so terrified. I don't bite. If Abby loves you and you're good to her, we won't have a problem. If you ever hurt her though…." ,Gibbs trailed off and gave the young man the famous Gibbs stare. Jesse gulped.

"I promise,Sir. I won't hurt her. I'm crazy about her,too." Abby smiled and kissed Jesse on the cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"Would either of you like a beer?",Gibbs offered Abby nodded and Jesse said,

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks." Abby grinned and whispered to Jesse,

"See? I told you you had nothing to worry about. Gibbs is the best." Then she followed Gibbs into the Kitchen to help. When she got close enough she said in a low voice,

"Isn't he he totally amazing." Gibbs smirked.

"Well, Abs I've only known the guy for about three minutes. I'll let you know after we've actually had a conversation." Abby gave him a look, then smiled and took one of the beers from him. When they entered the living room, Abby handed the beer to Jesse and Gibbs handed one to Abby. Then they all sat down to talk for awhile. Once Jesse got over his nervousness, he and Gibbs got along great. They both enjoyed woodwork and that was the main topic of conversation for most of the evening. Abby was thrilled that two of the most important men in her life were getting along so well.

In Italy it was almost time for supper. Adam too Schemiel aside to let him know of the plan and the back up plan. before heading to the table, he showed Schmiel where the letter was, just in case. At the table, they went through the prayers and Ziva served the meal. Half way through, Adam decided it was time. He nodded to Schmiel who had some pictures to show Ziva.

Adam began by taking Ziva's hand,

"Hannah. Schemiel is here because we have something to talk to you about."

"Alright. What is it?", Ziva asked.

"Well, I know you have been having dreams and I know why you were drawn to the names Timothias and Antonio for our son.

"We can tell you what your dreams mean.",Schemiel added.

"Really?"

"Yes.",said Adam.

"We shall start from the beginning.", Schemiel began.

"First of all, your name is not Hannah Abrams. It is Ziva David. I am Adam Eschel and I am not actually you're husband." Ziva's eyes got wide.

"I am here to help you regain your memories. I have known you since you were a very little girl." Together, Adam and Schemiel told Ziva everything. Including what Orli was trying to do.

"Ziva, I want to get you and Timmy to the USA."

"DC?", Ziva questioned.

"Yes. Schmiel will travel with you. Your family will be waiting for you. Including your two daughters."

"And Tony?", Ziva asked? That peice of her memory was beginning to clear up. She at least realized he was the man she loved.

"I'm sure Tony will be there waiting for you as well.", said Schemiel. He didn't add that Tony was no longer with NCIS. He knew the others would most likely contact him and he'd be there as soon as he could.

"Ziva, Orli told me to burn everything from your past life, but I didn't. I just couldn't. I have kept it safe in…." Before he could finish, a loud pop filled the air and soon the room was being showered with bullets. Ziva grabbed the baby and took cover under the table. When the smoke cleared Ziva slowly looked around and tears filled her eyes at what she saw.

"NOOOO!", she screamed.

 **Well, there is chapter 5 for you guys! Hope I did ok with it! I tried to still keep everyone in character. The final scene was the hardest to write. And the first scene. So what will happen next? Was Ziva able to protect Timmy? Did both men die? Was it Schemiel. Was it Adam? Stay tuned to find out! Next chapter will hopefully be posted next Friday. My Nephews will be here for four days starting Sunday so I won't be able to write on Monday! Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Here's chapter six. I hope you guys like it. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Ziva realized too late that her screams were terrifying her baby boy almost as much as the gunfire and chaos were. She still had tears running down her face as she scooped little Timmy and rocked the screaming and crying little one. Schemiel crawled over from his spot and put his arm around Ziva. She looked up at him and said,

"Schemiel, who did this? Why did they kill Adam? What was he about to tell me?"

"Shhh. Not here, my Zivala.", Schemiel whispered softly. Then he helped her off the floor and led her to a chair. He picked up the phone and called for someone to collect the body. Someone outside Orli's command who would still know the proper procedure for a Jewish burial. After hanging up he explained to Ziva,

"That coroner is a friend of mine. He will be discreet and also respectful." Ziva nodded.

"What do we do now?", she asked huskily. Schmeil leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Adam wrote me a letter telling me where to look. Everying you need will be written in that letter or have instructions on where to find it. As soon as the body is taken away, I will find us a secure place to plan our next move." Ziva nodded again and then said,

"I must nurse my son now." Schemiel nodded and walked far enough away to give her privacy but remain close enough to reach her quickly in case something were to happen.

Meanwhile, across the pond, Senior had arrived and Gibbs and the others were filling him in down in Abby's lab.

"So you're telling me that that little girl over there is my other granddaughter. That the twins were separated and one sent to foster care and later adopted?"

"Not exactly. From what we can tell, Her adoptive father never actually adopted her. Orli faked the adoption papers. She lied to Commander Josephs and convinced him that Ziva was dead and for the child's safty she needed to be as far away from Israel as possible. Since the Commander was supposed to be stationed in California she had no reason to think that we'd ever make the connection or even meet the little girl.", Bishop explained

"But he somehow ended up in DC with my granddaughter? Where do you come in?", Senior cut in.

"From what we've found, Orli, found out he was transferred to DC and sent two of her men to kill the Lt and abduct the child. They never got her because she was hiding while the men were there and they searched the the house but never found anyone or anything. We found the little girl later in her closet. She had been hiding in a secret compartment inside her closet. We later found a lock box with the papers in that same space.",McGee said.

"Abby J was made deaf by the same explosion that took Ziva's memory, According to Adam Eschel. Gibbs and I have been working and bonding with her because we both know sign language. In fact I've been calling her AJ. That way we won't get confused with two Abbys like we do when Borin's here and it's faster to sign,anyway.", Abby spoke up. Senior stared at them all in shock.

"Oh yeah. Did we forget to mention the huge bomb that was dropped? Ziva David is still alive.", Torres added.

"How?", asked Senior hoarsley.

"She's apparently been living in Italy the past two year with no memory of her previous life. Orli was planning on using that to get Ziva to rejoin Mossad. She convinced Adam through threats to convince Ziva that they were married and they've been going under assumed names of Hannah and Jacob Abrams. Adam was planning on telling Ziva tonight at supper what really happened ,and hopefully ,with the help of her longtime friend, Schemiel she would get her memories back. She also has a baby with Adam now. For the safety of the baby and Ziva he is trying to get them both back to DC.", said Reeves. Senior shook his head in disbelief.

"Does Tony know yet?" Gibbs shook his head.

"We were hoping you could help us break the news." Senior nodded.

"Could I meet my granddaughter first?",he asked. Abby smiled and said,

"I'll take you to her and help you talk to her." Senior followed the forensics agent into her office.

When they got into the room, Abby tapped Abby J on the shoulder. when the little girl smiled up at her, Abby smiled back and signed,

 _"_ _Hon,this is Anthony DiNozzo Senior. You can just call him Senior though. He's a friend of mine."_ Senior got down to the little girl's level and said,

"Hi,Darling. It's nice to meet you." Abby translated for AJ, and the child signed something back to Senior.

"AJ says it's nice to meet you and did you come over to color with her?", Abby said with a smirk." Senior laughed.

"Tell her I have to call my son first, but after that I'd love to color with her!" Abby chuckled and signed that back to Abby J. Then Abby told the little girl that she needed to get back to work and too stay were she was. Abby J nodded and Abby and Senior walked out. Senior looked and the forensics scientist and said,

"So I noticed that you didn't tell her that I'm her Grandpa. Does that mean she may not know she's adopted or fake adopted?" Abby sighed and replied.

"She may have some memory of her past but we aren't sure how much. We also don't know how much she's been told. We're waiting for Tony and Ziva to get back here before we try to explain anything to her. We're hoping that if she sees her birth mother and sister that she might remember a little. At least enough that the transition won't be a total shock." Senior just nodded. Then he took out his cell phone and dialed his son. Unfortunately, Tony didn't answer so he left a message for him to call back as soon as possible.

"I hope he calls back soon.", Bishop said, "We don't know how long it will take Ziva to get back we don't want her coming in with out warning him first."

"Don't worry, Elenor. He'll call back pretty soon.", Senior replied. Just then, Palmer arrived in the lab.

"Did Gibbs get a hold of Doctor Mallard yet?"

"I did,Palmer. He's on his way. He'll be here in a couple hours. Come on guys, Back to the squad room. There's work to do."

A couple of hours later, Ducky arrived with his agent, Kasie. After hugs had been exchanged in the squad room, Kasie asked,

"Is Abby in the lab?"

"Yeah, Kasie. She's down there with our little visitor."

"Oh, I'll get to meet Abby J? Cool!"

"Well, she goes by AJ around here now but yeah. Go on down. Abs'll be thrilled to see you!", said McGee. Kasie headed to the Elevator. Once she'd left, Ducky turned to the team.

"So it's true? Our Ziva is may actually be alive?", Ducky said, astonished.

"Well, Duck, we had a call in MTAC from Adam Eschel. Adam told us she was hit in the head during the explosion that caused the fire and that she has amnesia partly from that event. The other reason being that Orli the Mossad director has been secretly threatening Adam so he would pretend to be married to Ziva and give her drugs that were keeping her memory from returning."

"Apparently Ziva was planning on returning to us and to Tony at that time but for safety she sent Orli with Tali and Kept AJ and went through the secret tunnel with her. We have speculated that Orli somehow expected the explosion in advance and wanted Ziva dead. AJ was just means to an end for her. She couldn't very well get Ziva to let her take both girls without making Ziva suspicious.", added Reeves.

"That is incredible. Have you contacted Anthony?"

"Senior called him earlier but he wasn't home.", Said McGee.

"Oh dear. This will be quite a shock for him, I'm afraid.", Ducky said with a sigh."

"Yeah. But once he gets over the shock, he'll be over the moon.", Bishop said, with a smile.

"Probably, but I don't wanna be around when he finds out. Something tells me this could get Majorly loco.", Torres spoke up.

"Yes, well I believe I'll go down and chat with Dr Palmer for a bit. I need to find out how my Granddaughter is doing.", Ducky said and headed off towards the elevator that would take him to autopsy. As he got on, Vance came to the top of the stairs and called down.

"Gibbs, Did Senior get a hold of Dinozzo?"

"Not yet. Any word on David?"

"Actually that's what I was coming to tell you.", Vance replied as he came down the stairs towards the team.

"What is it Leon? Is Ziver alright?",Gibbs asked.

"She's fine,physically. I just got a call from Schemiel.", Vance responded.

"And?", asked McGee." The Director sighed and said,

"Adam Eschel is dead. Shot by a sniper last night in his home in Italy."

Meanwhile, Abby was working on evidence and playing with AJ When she heard a voice call out,

"Abby? You in here?"

"Kasie?!", Abby called excitedly as she ran around her computers and towards her newest friend. She engulfed the younger woman in a hug and asked,

"When did you and Duckman get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I heard you've had a ton of stuff goin' on here!",Kasie responded.

"Oh yes! You have to meet AJ. She is the most adorable kid!", Abby exclaimed.

"I heard. I can't wait to meet her. I also know she's deaf. I know some sign.", Kasie said.

"That's great! She's…", right then Abby felt a tug on her dress and looked down with a smile. She continued,

"Right here." Then she signed,

"AJ, This is my friend, Kasie. She's a forensic scientist like me. Right now she's helping my friend Ducky write a book. You'll meet him later." Kasie smiled and got down on AJ's level.

 _"_ _Hi, Sweetie. I'm glad to meet you. I'm not nearly as awesome as Abby but I am studying Forensics in school. I want to be as good as Abby someday."_

 _"_ _Hi. You're pretty and nice. I bet you're a great scientist.",_ AJ signed back. Kasie smiled and Abby said out loud.

"Kasie you are awesome! I worked with you on that case, remember? You are every bit as good as I am, and if you are that good now, I can only imagine how awesome you'll become after you graduate!" Kasie grinned and gave Abby an impulsive hug.

"Thanks,Abby."

"I'm just saying the truth, Kasie.", Abby replied, then added,

"I'm gonna call Palmer to see if he's put up the bodies yet. If he has, lets take AJ down to meet Ducky." Kasie agreed and after a quick call to Palmer who said it was safe, the two Forensic scientists took the little girl to the elevator.

Upstairs, the team was working hard when Senior came in.

"Hi, guys. I finally heard from Jr. He's coming with Tali on the next plane."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Only that it had to do with Ziva and it was very important. I haven't told him any details. He thinks you just found new information regarding the circumstances of her death." Gibbs nodded.

"When will he arrive?", asked Bishop.

"He'll be here in about 5 hours. I'll pick him up from the airport and bring him straight here. I figure it's best if Gibbs and I tell him together."

"Good Idea.", said McGee. The team filled Senior in on the new developements and Then he left to get his place ready for Tony and Tali. Downstairs in Autopsy, Ducky and AJ were getting along famously. He didn't know sign language but together he, Abby, and Kasie were able to keep the girl entertained. He told his stories slower than usual and Abby and Kasie helped interpret. Watching the young girl become enthralled with the tales from the ME,Abby couldn't help but wonder how this sweet child would react when she found out she was adopted. Not only that, she had a twin sister and her two birth parents were both still alive. Abby knew they'd want her of course, but it would be a huge change. This little girl was facing a whole new life and she didn't even know it.

 **Well, this chapter was slightly less action packed than the first five I know, but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Sorry I didn't get Tony or Ziva back in this chapter. It was getting too long, however they will Both be back by the end of chapter 7. There's a lot more excitement and danger to come before the happy ending several more chapters to come. Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! PLEASE don't forget! Until Friday, Thanks for reading. Catch ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is chapter 7! In case anyone cares, I like to cast my OCs so I can picture them in my head when I write. Jesse Krakowsky is played in this story by Brenden Elliot of Strong Medicine and Hallmark movies fame. I'm still trying to decide who Zachar and Boskovich are played by. Hopefully by the next chapter I will have that figured out. Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

In Tel a Viv, at the Mossad headquarters, Orli's men reported in.

"Well?", the director asked after she'd ushered them in.

"We got him. Adam Eschel is dead.",Boskovich reported

"Good. I will go over tomorrow morning and talk with David. If I go over too soon she might be suspicious.",Orli replied

"Um, Director? There is a slight chance she already knows. We noticed that the family had a visitor. Some old man. He appeared to know David quite well. They were talking when we got there. We got the listening device working in the dining room so we know that Eschel told Ziva who she was. We got him before he could tell her everything though.",Zachar, said.

"WHAT!? Shchemiel was there, as well?! Why didn't you shoot him?", said Orli,enraged.

"We were only given orders to Kill Eschel.", Zachar reminded the woman. Orli gave an exasperated sighed and said,

"Well, there is nothing we can do about that now. Go back to the house and bring David and the baby to me. Do not kill Shemiel if you can get David and the baby without him noticing. Ziva already has the information so it is not nescisary to end the old man'slife unless he gets in our way. Wait until tonight when they are all asleep. If you fly back there now you should be there by midnight. Chances are, she will not remember everything fast enough to return to Washington tonight." Her men nodded and left to do as bidded.

What Orli did not know, was that instead of burning all Ziva's IDs, documentations, and belongings from her past as he was ordered to do, Adam had hidden them away. He had written the note to Shemiel with all the details of where the lockbox could be found and what was inside. At that moment, Little Timmy was napping, and Shemiel and Ziva were going over the letter together. It said that the lock box was in the secret room at the back of Adam's and Ziva's closet. It held pictures that would help Ziva remember as well as her Citizenship papers and Greencard. Ziva and Schemiel looked at each other and and Ziva ran to the master bedroom. Schemiel followed at a slower pace. By the time he made it into the room, Ziva was already crawling into the small secret space that held the lockbox. She pulled it out but couldn't find the key. Schemiel told her that the key was taped on the underside of the door to the compartment. Ziva felt underneath and sure enough, there was the key. Ziva's heart beat faster as she turned the lock on the box with the key. She was getting closer to discovering the meaning of her dreams and who she really was. When she opened the box, she found that the picture were on top. The first picture was one of her and her twin girls, it had been taken by one of the nurses at the hospital. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the picture.

"Tali and Avi. I remember the feeling that they were perfect. I felt that way the moment I saw them. I remember being sad that Tony had not been there to share the moment."

"Why did you not call him?", Schemiel asked gently. Ziva sighed. She almost wished she wasn't getting all of her memories back. Some of them were quite painful. She finally found her voice and admitted,

"I felt like I deserved to be alone, without his love, because of the sins I had committed. I'd killed my own brother. My father was killed when he was with me. I had told him his sins were too great to be forgiven. He had died beleiving I did not love him and would never forgive him. Everyone I have come in contact with has died or dissapeared. I did not want that to happen to Tony or my American family." Having said that, Ziva caught sight of the next picture. It was a picture of the team at Ducky's house during that first Thanksgiving the team had celebrated together. That had been not too long after Ziva had become a citizen. Looking at it made the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I remember that year. Abby was so excited. Ducky insisted we all celebrate together. Most of us were pretty reluctant and some had other plans. A case prevented us from carrying out our plans so we all ended up together after all. I beleive it was the best Thanksgiving ever for all of us. They were my family. I wish for that feeling again. But It would be impossible. They have most likely all moved on by now. Tali is where she belongs. With Tony. I do not want to disrupt their lives. For all I know, he has remarried and Tali wouldn't remember me. Avigail is in the foster care system, according to the letter. I would not know where to begin to look for her. And if she was adopted I would not want to confide things." Schemiel chuckled.

"Zivala, English may not be my first language, but I am quite sure you mean confuse, not confide." Ziva smiled as she remembered all the times that the team had corrected her English. Then she sighed again and said,

"Schemiel, I left them. What if they do not want me to return? What if Tony does not want me in his and Tali's life?"

"My Zivala, Adam told me that he spoke to your NCIS family before supper. They are ALL anxious to see you. Adam also said that through an interesting turn of events, Young Avi is with the team. Abigail and Agent Gibbs have been caring for her." Ziva looked up and her longtime friend and said,

"Is that true?" Schemiel nodded.

"She will not remember me though. Neither will Tali. They were not yet two years old when we were separated.",Ziva lamented

"Then you must remind them both.", Schemiel said gently. As Ziva picked up the next picture, one of her and her twins right before they were separated, she started sobbing, as everything came rushing back to her. Kort, The planned escape, The clues she'd left in Tali's bag for Tony, and even Tony leaving her at the airport, four years ago.

Schemiel pulled her into his arms and held her for several minutes. Soon, they heard a noise which meant Timmy had awakened. Ziva stood up and wiped her tears away, before heading to her baby's room. She picked him up and cuddled him. Schemiel came up behind her with a grim expression on his face.

"Ziva, we must leave for Washington tonight. We do not know how much the snipers heard of the conversation. We do not know if Orli has figured out what you know by now. We need to leave before she sends her men back here to coerce you into going on Mossad missions. She may try to use young Timothias for leverage." Ziva nodded and replied.

"I will be ready in an hour." Schemiel hugged the woman again and said,

"I will secure our transportation."

"Thankyou, Schemiel. For everything.", Ziva said. Then she kissed the man's cheek and headed to get herself and Timmy ready for travel. a couple of hours later, much to Ziva's releif, She, Timmy, and Schemiel were on a flight to the US. They'd made it without any trouble. Orli hadn't arrived before they left. Once seated, Ziva heaved a sigh of releif and sang her little boy to sleep before going to sleep herself.

Back in the states, Tony was due in any minute. Senior was picking him up from the airport. Abby was beside herself with excitement and both Kasie and Jesse were trying to calm her down.

"Honey, you don't want to scare Tali by running and jumping into her dad's arms or rushing at her like that.", Jesse said gently.

"I know! But it's been so long since I've seen them. I've missed them so much. And now Ziva could be coming back soon too. AJ will have both her real parents and her sister back."

"She doesn't know yet that she was adopted, does she?", Kasie

"No. Not yet. I was thinking about telling her and then telling her about me being adopted. I decided to wait until Tony and Ziva got here to tell her together,though.", Jesse smirked.

"More like Agent Gibbs insisted that you do things that way." Abby made a face and admitted,

"Ok, He did talk to me. But I agreed that he was right. It'll be better for AJ if we do things that way."

"You know, Babe, AJ might be elligible for one of those Cochlear implants. We should talk to Tony and Ziva about it. After they all get settled in as a family."

"Maybe we shouldn't wait to talk to them. They should know right away. Then they can be well informed about the option and decide what's best for them and when they'd want to scheduel the surgery if thats what they decide to do.", Abby said. Before Jesse could reply, Abby's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey McGee! Are they Here?!… What?! How can he...?... Oh. Ok. I guess I can understand that…. Yeah, She's doing fine down here. Jesse's about to head out to get us all some lunch. Ok. Tell Tony and Tali I can't wait to see them whenever they can come down here…. Ok. Bye." As Abby hung up, Jesse and Kasie noticed how dissapointed she looked.

"What's wrong, Abby? Tony's still coming, isnt he?" Abby nodded.

r"Yeah. He and Tali are on their way into the building. Gibbs needs to talk to Tony before he meets his daughter and Tali meets her sister. Gibbs wants me to stay with AJ until later. He'll take Tony, Senior, and Tali for lunch somewhere and tell him the whole story. Then we can see them when they get back." Jesse pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok, Abs. Gibbs is probably right. I'm sure you'll get to see them before too long. I'll head out now and get us lunch. What would you guys like? What will AJ eat?" Abby and Kasie gave the orders and with a kiss to Abby's lips, the man headed out.

Upstairs, the team was anxiously awaiting the arrivel of their friends. Soon, the elevator doors opened, and Tony got off with his daughter and father.

"Tony! Hi! We've missed you!", Bishop said, going up to hug her friend.

"Hey, Bish! I missed you too! McGoo! Good to see ya!", Tony said, including his 'brother' in the hug. Then he turned to Gibbs and hugged his second father.

"DiNozzo. Good to have ya back for awhile.", Gibbs said as he patted the younger man on the back.

"Good to be back, Boss.",Tony replied which earned him a headslap.

"Not your boss anymore, DiNozzo.", Gibbs said. Tony rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I've missed those headsmacks." Then he noticed the others in the room. He said hi to Vance and Reeves and then was introduced to Torres and Sloan. Then, Tali, who was clinging shyly to her Grampa, was introduced or reintroduced to everyone before Tony asked,

"Where's Abby? I thought she'd be bowling me over with a hug before now. And Where are Ducky and the Autopsy Gremlin?"

"Well, Ducky and Palmer went to lunch and aren't back yet. They should be back soon. Ducky is actually just visiting now. He moved to New York to teach at a university a few months ago. He's also about to get a book published."

" So I've heard. Hope his doesn't put us in danger like yours did,Probie.", Tony quipped, using the old nickname."

"Haha. Ducky's book is about his life including his time at NCIS. I think we're all safe though.", McGee replied, a bit sarcastically.

"So. you never told me where Abby is."

"Abs is waiting to see you downstairs. There is something we need to talk about before you see her, though."

"What? Is there more than you told me over the phone?", Tony asked nervously. Gibbs nodded.

"Oh yeah. Alot more.", Gibbs replied. Senior put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"How about Gibbs and I take you and Tali to lunch and tell you the whole story. Tony agreed and the three men and the little girl headed out. Tony wondered nervously what they had to tell him. Something told him that like two years before, his life was about to, once again, change forever.

 **Well I ended up stopping it in an unplanned place again but Ziva will arrive soon! Monday will be the next chapter! ALOT more action in THAT one! Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! So I realized that I have been forgetting to use the disclaimer so here it is! I do NOT own any of these characters except for, Boschovik, Zachar, Little Timmy and AJ. Oh and Lt Josephs but he's already dead. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Soon after Gibbs and the Dinozzos left for lunch, Bishop headed down to Abby's Lab. Vance had just just gotten a call from Schemiel, and had sent Bishop down with some big news for Abby about the case.

"Abs?", the agent called out when she reached the lab.

"In here,Bishop!" Abby called out. Bishop saw Abby, AJ, and Kasie in Abby's office. Abby's office looked a little different though.

"Ok. What's going on in here?", Bishop asked the two women.

"Oh! Well, yesterday, Vance was saying he didn't want AJ wandering around the lab or being too near what I'm working on, So last night after I left Gibbs's place, I went out and bought some stuff to make my office a little more kid-friendly. Kasie and AJ have been helping me set things up.", Abby said with a smile. Bishop looked around and noticed a kids Table and little chairs in the corner of the office. there was a toy box filled with toys and dolls stuffed animals that Abby had most likely gotten at a rummage sale or thrift store. On the table were coloring books and a 75 pack of crayons. There was a stack of Children's books by Abby's desk and Abby had even downloaded kid-friendly movies on her labtop and also some kid games on the computer.

"The toys and books were donated by Sister Rosita and the nuns. They were left over from the church rummage sale.", Abby said. Bishop nodded but her eyes were on the child nap mats standing against the wall. Kasie clarified for her.

"Abby and I were talking and we figure that once Ziva gets here and Tony gets back, we may have two more kids to look after until this case is solved." Abby added,

"And since the fouton won't fit into this space now anyway ,and I will have three kids in here, I sent Kasie to get the nap mats for all three of them."

"Good Thinking, Abs!", Bishop said. Abby smiled and said,

"Thankyou. Now what can I do for you,Bishop?"

"Well,we just recieved a call from Schmiel."

"Is he bringing Ziva here?!", Abby interupted.

"Wait, Abs, let me finish.", Bishop replied with a laugh. Abby looked at her expectently and she added,

"Yes. He's bringing Ziva pretty soon. But that's not why he called. He was Able to work it out so that Adam Eschel's body will be shipped here for us to do the autopsy."

"Have you told Ducky and Jimmy yet?"

"I was just on my way down there next. The other reason I came down here first is that Shemiel also told us that Ziva found the bullet! Apparently it went clean through Eschel and lodged in the wall. Later before they came but after she regained most of her memory, she was getting things together to leave and she found the bullet there. Luckily she still remembered most of her NCIS training and she put on gloves before she dislodged the bullet. She put it in a bag and is bringing it with her. Gibbs wants you to do some ballistics tests with it, once Ziva arrives.", Bishop replied. Abby sat down in her chair with a stunned look on her face.

"Abby? You ok?", Kasie asked, concerned.

What's wrong?", Bishop asked as she put a hand on the other woman's shoulder. Even little AJ sensed something wasn't right. She crawled up into Abby's lap and gave her a hug. Abby hugged the little girl back and shook herself out of her revery. She set the girl down before responding,

"Uh, Yeah. I'm fine. It's… It's just that…We were told two years ago that Ziva was dead. It took awhile for me to accept it. I finally did. But now.. She's alive. She's been alive all this time. And she's coming back. I'm really excited about that,but according to Adam ,Ziva was coming back to us before the explosion. WHY did Orli do this to her? To US? She split up a family and left two children thinking they no longer had a mother! Well, she CANNOT get away with this! We HAVE to take her down!" By now, Abby had begun pacing the floor of the whole time Abby had been ranting, the other two women had been trying to calm her down but she hadn't paid attention. When she finally paused, Kasie got her attention and signaled towards AJ who was staring at Abby wided eyed and anxious. Abby felt horrible. She knelt down and hugged the girl again before signing,

"I'm sorry I scared you, Hon. I'm OK. I'm just a little bit upset about something. It's not you though. Ok?" AJ nodded and reached out for another hug which Abby returned. Then the sweet girl pulled back and signed,

"Did I make it all better?" Abby was so touched by the young girls caring act that she had to choke back tears as she signed back,

"Much better. Thankyou, Babydoll." AJ nodded and went back over to the office. Abby put

Despicable Me on for her and then finished her conversation with her friends.

"You Know, After a year of Ziva being gone, I honestly didn't think Ziva would ever come back. As hard as we all tried to help her realize how loved she was, I didn't think she'd ever get the idea that she deserved to be alone out of her head. And now…"

"And now we learn that she was kept from coming home by someone else. It was no longer her choice.", Bishop finished. She hugged Abby then looked her in the eye.

"She won't get away with this, Abs. Neither will her minions.", Abby chuckled a little at the Minions reference. Bishop smiled at her and then added,

"We'll get them Abby. I promise. Abby reached out and squeezed her friend's hand.

"Thanks,Bishop." Bishop nodded and then left the lab to go down to autopsy.

Orli was NOT happy when she found out her men had failed there mission.

"Director, they were already gone when we got there.", said Boskovich

"They must have figured out our plan and left early.", Zachar added.

"Well, That most likely means Ziva has regained her memory. This means we now must use more….persuasive methods. You will go to Washington and follow Agent Gibbs. I have been informed that He is caring for young Avigail since you killed Lt Josphs. NCIS got the case. It won't be long before they figure out it's all tied together. We must Persuade Ziva before she reunites with them."

"What do we do then,Madame Director?", Asked Zachar.

"You will capture the child and bring her to me. Once David realizes we have her precious child I am sure she will cooperate. Now Go!" The two men nodded and left to do as bidded. Back at the states, the Mossad officers had located Gibbs at NCIS. He had been headed out with the child and two other men. Boschovik let them get far enough ahead so they wouldn't spot the tail, and then he drove off after them. They followed them to a Burger King and were pleased to find out that the little girl was heading to the play area. This would be too easy. They would grab the child and get out before even being noticed. What they didn't know was that they had the wrong twin and this one would NOT go quietly.

Back At NCIS, McGee was working on the case when he made a discovery.

"Torres,come over here!"

"What is it, Man?", Torres replied.

"I was going over the names of Orli's men and this came up.",McGee said. Torres looked at the computer and said,

"Is that what I think it is?" McGee nodded.

"That is two Airplane tickets and a car rental ticket with Boschovik's and Zachar's names. I think they came back to follow Gibbs and grap one or both of the twins."

"Man, we gotta warn Gibbs.",Torres said

"I'm on it. Grab your gear. We're going to meet them where they are and help. Reeves, tell Bishop where we went." McGee said as he grabbed his own gear. Reeves gave a quick nod as McGee picked up his cell and dialed as he was heading out. Since this was a serious situation nothing was said about McGee channeling Gibbs again. Once the Senior field agent had dialed, Gibbs answered pretty fast.

"Yeah,Gibbs." McGee didn't waste any time.

"Boss, We may have a problem. Orli's men are in town and we believe they are going to try and follow you….Where are you guys eating lunch?….Ok….Yeah, We think they are after one or both of the twins. Most likely it's AJ they want but—", McGee was quickly cut off by a scream coming from the other end and Gibbs said he had to go. McGee turned to Torres and said tensley,

"Get in the car. We're headed to Burger King."

"What happened?",Torres asked as he pressed hard down on the gas.

"Tali screamed and the Boss hung up. We need to get there now!" Torres nodded and pushed down harder on the gas.

At the Burger King, Gibbs and Senior were trying to fill Tony in on the new developments while Tali played. They hadn't gotten past Ziva being alive before Tali let out a terrified scream. The three men jumped up and ran to the playground area. Since it was late for lunch there were only one or two other kids in there and they ran out to their parents as soon as they noticed the men come in with knives in their belts. Gibbs dashed in first and said,

"Put her down, Boskovich!" Tali was now crying loudly and screaming,

"Gibbs! Don't let 'im hurt me!" Boschovic squeezed the young girl tighter and said,

"Let go of that little girl!" Tony said. Trying to keep appropriately calm. It would be even more dangerous for Tali if they knew he was her father.

"I will not! My orders are to bring her with me to Mossad!" Senior came in from helping evacuate the building. He asked,

"Where's your partner?"

"I do not have to tell you anything. If you don't back off now I will kill the girl!

"ABBA! HELP ME!", Tali screamed.

"Silence, Avigail! Unless you want me to hurt your daddy!",Boskovich snarled, which made Tali cry harder.

"If you want your little girl alive, Mr DiNozzo, I suggest you back off and let me take her.", The Mossad officer hissed. Gibbs knew he had a shot but only if he could signal to Tali and make her understand to move. Tony figured out what he needed to do. From behind Gibbs he signaled to Tali but gritting his teeth. Tali somehow figured out what he wanted her to do. Tali suddenly jerked around hard and bit the Mossad officer on the arm. He howled and dropped her. Before he could re-caputure her, Gibbs went for a head shot. The Man fell back against the the playground slide, dead. Tony picked up his little girl who was shaking and sobbing and held her tightly and whispered over and over again with tears in his eyes,

"You're ok, sweetie. You're ok. Abba's got you. The mean man can't hurt you now." Gibbs got a phone call and headed away a few feet. When he got back Senior leaned over and asked in a low voice,

"What about the other jerk?"

"That was McGee on the phone. They caught him trying to drive away. He's in the car. Torres called Palmer and Ducky. They're on their way. I told Torres and McGee to go ahead and take Zachar back to NCIS and put 'im in a room." Senior nodded and replied,

"That's good. Let the creep stew for awhile." Then the two men went out to try and give Tony and Tali some privacy. A few minutes later ,Ducky and Jimmy arrrived to get the body, and Tony came out to the dining area with his little girl. He pulled out his phone to keep her busy and set her on his lap. Then Gibbs and Senior told him the rest of the story. When they'd finished Tony was in shock.

"I have another kid?", he asked sharply but quietly.

"Yeah. Abby's got her in the lab. Last I heard she's setting up her office to be more 'kid friendly.' Vance ordered it, but knowing Abby, she woulda done that anyway." Tony nodded knowingly.

"So Ziva's coming back?" Gibbs nodded,

.

"On a plane as we speek." Tony's eyes filled up and he said softly,

"I never stopped loving her. I waited for her to come back and then I thought she was dead. Tali was the only thing that got me through. I want her back, but we've missed so much in the last few years. Gibbs, how? How do we move past this?" Gibbs shrugged and said,

"Talk to each other. It won't solve anything right away, but it's a start."

"What about the new baby? How do I raise a kid that's not mine? That she had with another man? I know that's not exactly her fault. I am just so mixed up right now." Senior put a hand on his son's shoulder and spoke up.

"You'll figure it out, Son. Whatever you do though, once you've got her back, don't let her go again. Your girls need both parents working together, and that baby needs stability too. And even though you probably don't think this now, you two need each other." Tony nodded and looked down at his little girl. Then he stood up with her in his arms and said,

"Gibbs, Tali and I are going back to my Dad's place. She needs some quiet time and I need time to process all this. I'll come back to NCIS after a couple of hours." Gibbs nodded before standing up as well.

"I'll drop you three off on the way back."

"Thanks,Gibbs.", Senior said.

About an hour later, Ziva and Schmiel landed in DC. They got off and headed to the baggage claim. Schmiel handed Ziva her check on bag, and said to her.

"Do not worry, my Zivala. Everything will be alright." She gave him a tight smile and said,

"I hope so,Schmiel. I really hope so." Schmiel got his bag and they headed towards NCIS. Ziva was nervous the entire way, but tried to push it aside. When they arrived, she took a deep breath and headed through the NCIS entrance.

Up in the Squad Room, Gibbs asked Bishop,

"You heard from Ziva?" Bishop shook her head.

"Schmiel called earlier to tell us that Eschel's body was being sent here, but they were just about to get on the plane then. He didn't give an ATA." Before Gibb's could answer he heard a soft low voice say,

"Gibbs?" Gibbs looked up and had to hold back tears at the sight. He replied in a little above a whisper,

"Ziver."

 **So that was chapter 8. Looks like Ziva is back. Next chapter will have the full reunion with the team and Abby and Ducky and Palmer. Plus some other plot twists that you won't want to miss, so tune in Friday. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget. By the way I finally casted the minions. Boschovik is portrayed by Adam Rodriguez and Zachar by Mario ! Catch ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise! I got all these new ideas and I just couldn't wait for Friday to write this chapter. Therefore you get an extra chapter early! Hope you enjoy. To my guest reviewer that said that Tali calls Tony Abba instead of daddy, at first I was thinking that since Tony was American, he'd have her start calling him daddy. However when you said what you did, I got to thinkng and figured that Tony might keep letting the little girl call him Abba to keep a piece of Ziva alive for her. So I fixed that in the last chapter. thanks for your feedback. Anyway please read AND review this chapter. Thanks to all my reading for sticking with this story. Alot more to come! Now on with the story.**

Gibbs and Ziva just stared at each other for a moment, and then Gibbs walked over to the Israeli-American and opened his arms. She tentively stepped into them, but then relaxed and wrapped her arms tightly around her surrogate father. She couldn't stop the tears that came. She stayed in Gibbs' arms for several moments before pulling away and wiping her eyes. She had barely pulled away before she heard another voice say softly,

"Welcome back, Ziva." She turned around and gave a tentative smile.

"McGee." McGee wasted no time pulling his long lost 'little sister' into his arms. After they'd finally pulled apart, Ziva was introduced to the rest of the team. Soon they heard a small noise and that made everyone look behind Ziva. Schmiel was standing there with a small boy in his arms Ziva walked over to Schmiel and took the little boy from his arms. walking back over to the group she said,

"This is my little boy, Timothias Antonio. Little Timmy. I never forgot my family comepletely even when I couldn't remember. I didn't know where I'd gotten these names until yesterday when my memory returned. Now I know." Ziva paused then added,

"Where is Tony?" Gibbs was about to answer when a voice from behind Ziva said hoarsly,

"Zi?" Ziva slowly turned around.

"Tony.", she whispered. Within seconds, the two rushed into each others arms and clung to each other, completely forgetting that they weren't alone in the room. Both of them were crying. Ziva just kept whispering through her sobs,

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." Tony hugged the love of his life tighter and whispered.

"It's ok. You're here now." They both knew there'd be adjustments, but Ziva was here now. They were together again and for now, that was all that mattered. They stayed in each others arms, lost in their own little world, until a little voice piped up,

"Abba?" the two adults pulled apart and Tony turned to Tali who was being held by Senior. He took the little girl in his arms and said,

"It's ok, Tals. This is your Ima."

"I know. But I thought Ima was with the angels? Why you sad Abba? Ima's back."

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. Sometimes grownups are wierd like that." Ziva walked up to the two and said through tears,

"Tali, I wasn't really dead. I got hurt and forgot who I was for awhile. But I remember now. I'm back and I'll never go away again." Tali paused for a moment and then reached out for Ziva who took her. Tali hugged her Ima tightly and said,

"Don't cry,Ima. I'm glad you didn't really go with the angels."

"I love you, my angel."

"Love you,Ima." After a moment, Ziva looked up and noticed Senior. After She'd handed Tali back to Tony, she was pulled into a hug by the older DiNozzo.

"Glad to have you back, Darlin'." The man said huskily."

"It's good to be back with my family.",Ziva softly replied. The family was pulled back to reality by a curt voice that said,

"David." Ziva turned around.

"Director. Good to see you again.", she said a bit awkwardly.

"Likewise. Glad to have you back safe and sound. However, my people have work to do if we're going to catch the people who are after you and your family." Gibbs spoke up.

"Already told Ducky and Palmer to meet you down in Abby's lab. Better get down there before Abby has a fit." Everyone laughed at that and then McGee said,

"Boss, Zachar's in interregation. He's probably ready to talk by now." Gibbs smirked and said,

"Dinozzo, Ziver, see you later. Bishop, Reeves get back to work. McGee, Torres, with me." After saying goodby and telling Tony and Ziva that they'd see them later,everyone did as ordered, and Schmiel said,

"Zivala, I believe I will go check into my room. I left your bags behind Agent McGee's desk. I believe you and Dinozzo along with your children will be staying with Agent Gibbs until this case is completed."

"Gibbs wants to make sure they all stay safe. And Iittle AJ doesn't know her parents or siblings yet, so having a familiar face nearby will help speed the adjustmant period along.", Senior said. Schmiel nodded and then Ziva went up to him and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek and said,

"Toda,Schmiel. For everything." Schmiel kissed her forehead and said,

"I will talk with you later, My Zivala." Then he handed the baby to Ziva anded headed to the elevators. Senior then also decided to leave. Z He hugged his granddaughter and son and then Ziva before saying,

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you.",Tony said

"Love you all. And, Ziva, Darlin', welcome home." Ziva nodded and she and Tony said goodby to Torres and Reeves before heading down to Abby's lab. Everyone was already down there ,and Abby was at her desk helping AJ with a computer game. Leaving the other kids with Ziva by the door, Tony walked further into the room, quickly greeting Ducky and Palmer before calling out,

"Hey, Abs!" When Abby looked up and saw Tony, she ran into his arms.

"Tooonyyy! I was just about to call up there! What took you so long?!"

"Sorry, Abs, We had to say goodby to Schmiel and my dad first. They just left.",Tony replied after pulling back from the goth. Hearing Schmeil's name reminded Abby that Tony was back for a reason. She looked up and gasped. Ziva had been standing back aways ,but Tony walked back and took the baby to free Ziva's arms. Abby and Ziva walked slowly towards each other, meeting in the middle of the lab.

"Ziva.", Abby breathed out.

"Hello,Abby.", Ziva said in a little above a whisper. Without another word, Abby reached out and pulled the woman into a tight hug with tears rolling down her cheeks. Ziva uncharatristically clung to her 'sister' just as tightly, appoligizing over and over for leaving and staying away. Ziva didn't think she could have any tears left, but once Abby started, she couldn't hold back. The two women clung to each other and cried for a few minutes before Tali ran up and said,

"Auntie Abs? Are you happy too? Like Ima and Abba? Why do grown-ups cry when they're not sad?" Abby pulled away from Ziva and looked at the little girl.

"I'm happy because I missed your Ima so much and now she's back. As for the other thing, It's hard to explain. you'll get it when you're older." Tali made a face. She hated when grown-ups said that. Ducky and Palmer then approached Ziva.

"Ziva my dear! Welcome home!" Ziva turned and hugged Ducky tightly."

"I missed you Ducky! I'm so sorry I left." Ducky kissed her forehead and said,

"All that matter's now is that you're back." In a lower voice he added,

"Never forget how much you are loved. Nothing else matters. We'll all love you always, no matter what." Ziva hugged the ME tighter and said,

"Thankyou, Ducky. I love you all,too." Then she turned to Palmer.

"Jimmy! How are you. How is Breena?", she asked as she gave him a big hug."

"I'm great. Breena is too. We have a daughter about Tali and AJ's age."

"I heard. Tony told me on the way down. and Abby, I hear you have a serious man in your life.",Ziva said. Abby grinned and said.

"Oh YES! Jesse. And I can't wait for you to meet him." Suddenly Abby felt a tug on her lab coat. She looked down and AJ was standing there looking a little nervous as well as confused. She looked up at Abby and signed,

 _"_ _Abby? Why does that girl look like me?"_ Abby looked at Tali and then Tony and Ziva, Then back at AJ before turning back again to Tony and Ziva.

"She wants to know why Tali looks like her. Do you want do this now? Are you ready to meet your daughter,Tony? Ziva, are **you** sure you're ready for this?" The two parents took deep breaths and looked at each other, then at Abby.

"Abby, We are ready, but we do not know American sign language. We will need your help."

"Of course. Ziva, do you have that bullet for me? Kasie can get to work on it while we all talk in the office."

"We'll just go back to Autopsy and finish down there so we can have something for you soon, Abby.", Palmer said. Abby waved and after hugging Tony and Ziva again, Ducky and Palmer headed back down to Autopsy. Ziva dug the baggie out of her purse and handed it to Abby. Abby introduced Kasie to the family and then said,

"Kasie, Tony Ziva and I need to talk to the kids in my office for awhile. Could you process this for me?"

"Sure, boss.", Kasie said. Abby smiled at her and said,

"Thanks." Then she turned to the Dinozzo/David family and said,

"Im not really her boss but she has been assisting me with this case. She's actually working for Ducky while he write's his book. she's his editor and agent, but she majors in Forensics."

"That's cool.", said Tony. The group went into Abby's office and shut the door. Then they began trying to explain things to the two girls.

While the Abby was helping her friends, Gibbs, Torres, and McGee were interrogating Benjamin Zachar.

"Who do you work for?", McGee asked. Zachar smirked,

"I do not have to tell you anything."

"I have a family out there with a little girl who will most likely have horrible nightmares tonight and every night after that for awhile. You tell us who you work for or I will make you wish you had!", Gibbs said intimidatingly.

"You can't do anything to me, Agent Gibbs.", Zachar scoffed.

"Wanna bet? Your partner is down in our autopsy right now, so I'd rethink that belief if I were you.", Torres said. They went back and forth for quite awhile, trying to break the man.

Downstairs things were going ok, but not great.

"That's my mommy and daddy? I have a brother and sister too? Does that mean I gotta go with them? I can't stay with you and Gibbs?", AJ signed with tears in her eyes. Abby relayed this all to Tony and Ziva and then signed and talked at the same time.

 _"_ _Hon, You will ALL stay with Gibb's for awhile and we will all help you remember your mommy and sister and get to know your daddy and brother. Did you know I was adopted too? One of my brothers is my birth brother and he is my twin like you and Tali are twins."_

 _"_ _Really?"_ , asked AJ." Abby nodded and reminded the little girl,

" _I don't have any parents at all now. The ones I knew as my parents are with the angels and I found out that my birth parents are gone too. I just have my brothers and my team here,but you still have parents and your brother and sister. You are very lucky and blessed. And I know from knowing them that you will have the best family in the world. You'll have your parents and sister and brother but you'll also always have me and the rest of us here. We all love you and so do your parents and sibs."_ Together the three adults worked things out with the kids.

Meanwhile in interrogation, Gibbs and his team finally broke the Mossad officer who told them that Orli had sent them. He confessed everything and was sent to prison two hours later. After that, Gibbs went up to update Vance.

"So one's dead, the other's in prison but Orli's still at large? Jethro, It's time to bring in the other Agencies."

"Well, Leon, Reeves is working with his MI6 connections, we can also bring in Fornel and the FBI. Fornel's not with the Beaureau anymore but he still has connections. Delilah can connect us with the DOD."

"I'll set up a meeting with the SEC-NAV and the other agency heads for tomorrow morning. Has Abby finished processing those bullets yet?"

"Sloan was on her way down there now to find out."

Down in the lab, Sloan entered and called out,

"Abby?"

"Hey Jack. Kasie processed the bullets for me so I could help Tony and Ziva talk to the kids. By the way, Jack Sloan, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. The two kids you haven't met are Little Timmy and Tali."

" Nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise.", said both Tony and Ziva." Then Sloan said,

So Tali is AJ's twin?"

"Yes. They have just been reunited." Sloan looked over at the two girls.

"Well they seem to be getting along just great."

"Yeah, we're kinda relieved about that."

"Well, kids are really still need time to adjust but they can overcome some things better and faster than adults can."

"So I'm guessing you came down for a reason.", Kasie said.

"Yes. So what do ya got for me?" Abby and Kasie together went over the results with Sloan.

"Well, I was able to lift some finger prints off the bullets found in Eschel's body. They do belong to one in the wall was from Zachar's gun."

"So pretty much what we thought.", Sloan replied.

"Pretty much. After Kasie lifted the prints, I went over the phone records for Boskovich and Zachar. I traced the phone back to Mossad. and the last ten calls on Boskovich's and the last call on Zachar's were to Orli's cell or to Mossad. It looked like Zachar was trying to call Orli again when he was caught. The number was half dialed."

"So do we think he got through at all after Boskovich was killed?" Abby shook her head.

"Thankfully, no. The other calls were all made hours before that happened. The only call made after was the attempted one and it was interupted before Zachar could connect."

"Good. But we're not out of the woods yet. We'll have to keep digging. Thanks Abs.", Sloan said before heading out of the lab to report the findings. Abby waved and then got back to work.

After Sloan had reported what Abby and Kasie had told her, Gibbs who had come down from Vance's office by then, came up with a plan.

"I say we work here a couple more hours. By then it will be dinnertime. For the sake of the kids, you all come over to my place for barbecue. Bring your laptops and whatever else you'll need for work. We'll eat and then work from there. The kids will be much happier and have more room and you and Palmer can bring Deliah, Breena and your kids. We'll work as long as it takes, and the kids will be able to get to sleep on time. Got plenty of room for your twins and Tori, too. When we're done, you can just pick them up and carry them home asleep." The team just stared at Gibbs for a minute. He'd been acting a little wierd ever since he got back to NCIS a few months ago. Finally, McGee found his voice,

"Sounds like a plan,Boss." The others accepted as well, so it was settled. Gibbs and the team worked a couple of hours longer and then Gibbs headed down to the lab.

"Barbecue at my place tonight. Bring your laptops. Work's not stopping yet. Orli's still out there. But It'll be better for the kids at my place. It's the safest option. Vance is bringing in reinforcements tomorrow so we can track Orli but until we don't have any more new evidence to process anyway so we can work from there just as easily." Abby looked at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything other than,

"Great Idea,Gibbs! It will be easier to work when we don't have to worry about the kids. Especially at bedtime. Normally she would be more surprised and say more. But then, nothing about this case was normal. Anyway, Gibbs had been acting unusual ever since he and McGee returned from Paraguay. Like he had a new lease on life or something.

A couple hours later, everyone was at Gibb's enjoying the food and being together. Abby came with Jesse and introduced him to Tony, Ziva and the kids. Tony and Jesse got along especially well since they were both into movies. Ziva and Tony loved meeting McGee's twins and Ziva and Delilah also got along really well. Tori and the twins became instant friends. It made everyone smile to see the kids so happy together and having so much fun. After eating, the team went down to the basement and got to work digging up what they could on Orli and her officers. Breena and Jesse,were more than able to keep the kids occupied, while the NCIS team worked together to end the danger. Especially since Kayla and Jarrod helped out with the little ones. A few hours later, all the information that could be found was. It was helpful, but not enough that they could just pick up Orli and arrest her the next day. They all hoped they'd find her before she could find them. The kids had been put to bed long ago. Some of the adults stuck around for a little longer to talk. This was mainly Abby,Jesse, Bishop and the McGees. Breena and Palmer carried Tori out to the car and left as soon as the work was finished and Vance had to get his kids home. The others that didn't know Tony or Ziva had decided to head back home as well. Ducky gave Kasie a ride back to Abby's A few minutes later, Jesse pulled Gibbs aside and said he wanted to talk to him about something. While Abby was talking with some of the others, Jesse and Gibbs went down to the basement.

Gibbs handed Jesse a sander and they worked in silence for a few minutes. Then Jesse said,

"I know you're really important to Abby." Gibbs didn't reply.

"She talks about you all the time. You were there for her when she really needed someone."

"Not lately, Krakowsky.",Gibbs admitted regretfully."

"Gibbs,she's forgiven you for that. She's just glad to have her dad back. Or the closest thing to one she has. My dad died as well. I still have my mom, but that doesn't mean I don't wish I had someone to look up to like Abby does. You're part of what makes Abby who she is. The things she's learned from you, she's taken to heart and they're a part of her now."

"Well, I'll tell ya something,Krakowsky. She hasn't learned from me half of what I've learned from her. Hell, If it wasn't for Abby, I'd probably have drunk my life away by now in this hole in the ground with my boats. Abby gave me a family. She joined NCIS and we all became a family somehow."

"Well, Sir. I love Abby. I've never met anyone like her."

"And most likely never will again.", Gibbs said with a smirk. Jesse gave a small smile.

"Probably. My point is, though, that I've never loved anyone the way I love her. I want to marry her. I'm planning on proposing Next Friday night." Jesse took the ring out of his pocket to show Gibbs. The ring was in the shape of a spider with diamond eyes. It was made of white gold and legs made up of tiny little diamonds formed the band. Gibbs looked at the ring and then said,

"Are you asking for my permission or my blessing.

"Maybe a little of both?", Jesse answered nervously.

"Abs is a grown woman. You two don't need my permission. As for my blessing, Abby's had alot of men in her life that I didn't like for one reason or another. usually because they turned out to be dangerous or just all wrong for her. You aren't one of those men. I haven't known you long but I can judge a man's character pretty fast. Comes from being a marine and a NAVY cop, I guess. You're really good for Abby ,and I'm pretty sure she's been good for you too. I wouldn't marry my girl off to just want my blessing, ya got it. Jesse let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on. Let's get back up there before Abby comes looking for us." Jesse nodded. As they headed up the stairs, he asked softly,

"You think she'll be ok with the ring?"

"Oh yeah. Trust me. She'll love it.",Gibbs answered.

"While Gibbs and Jesse were talking downstairs, Tony and Ziva pulled Abby aside and the three went into the kitchen.

"Abby, Tony and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok. What is it? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Abs. Everything's fine. Ziva and I were just talking while you were working this afternoon after we talked to the kids. We were thinking that even though neither of us is particularly religeous, we want our children to have Godparents. We want them to be surrounded by a big family, so everyone in our group will be honerary aunts, uncles or grandpas, but If something were to happen to us, we wanted there too be someone to take care of the girls and little Timmy."

"Nothing's gonna happen to you.",Abby said, anxiously. Ziva sighed and said,

"Abby we do not plan for it to,but anything could happen at anytime. This job has shown us that over and over. That's the reason Tony and I both left. If something were to happen to us, Tony and I wish for you to take our children. We also want you to be the Godmother."

"Me?", Abby asked uncertainly. Abby had a secret she hadn't yet told anyone on the team, including Gibbs. She and Jesse were expecting a baby. She was waiting till after her next OBGYN appointment before she told her NCIS family or her brothers. Abby was also very worried about what kind of mother she would be. Without knowing it, Tony eased her fears when he said,

"We already talked to McGee and he agreed to be the Godfather but we want you and Jesse to be the ones to take the kids in if it were to come to that. Abs, we watched how the kids bonded with you, especially AJ. You'd make a great mom to them if needed and you'll be a great Godmother. The kids already love their Auntie Abs."

"Abby, you are so full of love and life. I have always admired that about you. That's one of the reason's AJ is named partly after you. Tony and I want our children to experience that love and to learn to love life from you.",Ziva added. Abby had started tearing up at what Tony had said, and tears were now leaking out. She reached out and hugged her siblings and said,

"Thanks, you guys. This means everything to me. I accept and I'll love them like my own." Abby pulled back and added, "You two aren't allowed to have anything happen to you, though." Tony and Ziva chuckled and Tony said,

"Understood, Boss!" Abby smirked. Just then Jesse and Gibbs returned. By then it was really late , Bishop, and even the McGee's had left by then. So Abby and Jesse said goodby to Gibbs, Ziva ,and Tony and headed back to Abby's place.

When Orli didn't hear back right away from her men, she knew they'd probably been caught or killed. It took her several days before she was able to find out for sure what happened. She couldn't just go to NCIS and ask, after all. She didn't know how much the team knew about her involvement. She didn't know if they were already looking for her. She sent others to find out discreetly. Once she'd gotten an accurate report, she was outraged that her plan had failed. She got one of her people to make airline reservations for her. As she made herself ready to go and worked out a plan for how to proceed once she arrived in DC, she said to herself,

"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself." Orli smiled to herself. Her plan was fail-proof. Soon she'd have those children captured, and Ziva David would have no other choice but to give in to her demands.

 **Well, there's a surprise chapter for you all. The action returns on Friday! Remember, All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!Catch ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. I hope you all like it. To the guest reviewer from my last chapter who said that there wouldn't be a party before the case was solved, I had my reasons for that arrangement but I did go back and add some things and dialougue to make it more believable as to how it could work and be in character. You may all want to go back and read that. Please read AND review this chapter! Thanks!**

The day after the working dinner at Gibbs' house, at about eight AM, agents from several different organizations showed up and headed to Vance's office. Tony and Ziva left the kids down with Abby and Kasie and joined the group. Once in the office, Ziva and Tony both wished they'd stayed down in the lab. Standing in front of them was the one and only, Ray Cruz. The man came up to them and offered his hand like nothing had ever happened.

"DiNozzo, Ziva." Neither of them shook the CIA opperatives hand.

"Ray?", Ziva said, wishing once again that certain things about her past would have stayed erased from her memory. Tony smirked and added,

"CI-Ray. Didn't ever expect to see you again."

"Well, we're all working on this together. CIA wants Orli caught as much as NCIS does. All the agenies want her.", Ray said.

"I doubt that.", Tony muttered, putting an arm protectively around Ziva." This didn't go unnoticed by Ray, but he chose to ignore it for the moment.

"I'm surprised to see you Ziva. I mean it's really good to see you again, but last I heard, you died in Israel at the hands of Trent Kort."

"You should not beleive everything you hear, Agent Cruz.",Ziva said cooly. Tony took her hand as a show of support.

"Ziva is the reason we're after Orli and why I doubt you want that woman caught nearly as much as we do." Ray looked at the couple curiously.

"How is Ziva involved?" Before either Tony or Ziva could respond, Director Vance came over and said,

"You'll get your answers with the rest of the group in a few moments Agent Cruz. Right now, we all need to discuss our options in solving this case. I know you three have had issues in the past, Can I trust you to keep those issues out of the office and this case?

"Yes, Sir.", Ziva, Tony, and Ray all replied.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something here?", asked Ellie, to which Reeves and Torres nodded in agreement. Tony chuckled and said,

"Let's just say we have a history with CI-Ray. Especially Ziva."

"Tony is correct. But I will not go into that right now." Ellie got the hint and dropped the subject. Tobias Fornel came up and hugged Ziva and shook Tony's hand.

"David. Good to have you back and alive. Dinutso. Nice to see you again.

"Thankyou Agent Fornel. It feels good to be back.", Ziva replied.

"It's just Fornel now. I'm out of the FBI now. I went to work for myself as a PI." Tony's eyes widened.

"Toby Fornel out of the FBI? There's gotta be a story there."

"A long one. I'll save it for later." Gibbs rolled his eyes and said,

"Are you guys done, yet?" The three nodded and Gibbs added,

"Good. Let's get to work then." Everyone sat down at the conference table and got to work.

Meanwhile, Orli Elbaz was planning her next move. She had already gotten a plane ticket under an alias and her hotel room was registered under a totally different alias so it would be harder to track her. She'd also had one of her people make her a Delivery pass to give her Access to NCIS. She'd hired a hacker to get into the security cameras and figured out that that Forensics woman, Abby Sciuto had the children with her most of the time. Abby wasn't an agent. Orli could easily get past her and take the kids. If need be, she'd take care of the scientist permanently and then take the children. She'd just have to make sure to get down to that lab when none of the others were around to protect Abby and her charges.

After the meeting in Vance's office was over, The agents all went back to work and Tony and Ziva both went down to update Abby.

"Hey guys! So what happened up there?", Abby asked as soon as she saw them.

"Well, Reeves and Fornel are headed to Italy to see what they can find in way of evidence. There might be other bullets and we can't figure out where the gun is. We know the minions didn't bring it to the US with them.", Tony said.

"Do you really think there's a chance it could still be there in the sniper nest?", Abby asked.

"They are not sure. That is why Gibbs and Torres are headed to Israel to see what they can get out of the assistant Director." Ziva said. Abby looked worried now.

"What about Orli? Won't that make her suspicious? Won't it tip her off?

"Abs, Orli isn't in Israel. We already found that out. We just can't trace her to anywhere else. We're hoping that whatever we find either in Israel or in Italy will help us move forward. As much as I hate to admit it, CI-Ray can also use his connection to track Orli. We are assuming she's using an Alias."

"CI-RAY?! As in…?!

"That is the one.", Ziva sighed.

"Well, what if he's involved somehow?! Kort was!",Abby said, getting more and more upset.

"Abby, calm down. You'll scare the kids. Kort was a rougue agent, and as much of a jerk I think CI-Ray is, I don't think he's rougue at this point. I at least don't believe he's working with Orli." Abby took a deep breath and breathed out slowly to calm herself.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Did the kids notice? Are they ok?" Ziva looked towards the office where the kids were really into a movie.

"They are fine. I do not believe they are paying attention to us. They are involved in their movie." Abby sighed in relief.

"Where is Kasie?", asked Ziva.

"She and Ducky are going over some last minute changes on his book before they take it to the publisher next week. Since I don't have alot to do for the case yet, I can handle the kids alone for now. We were doing science experiments earlier, but Timmy was getting tired so I put him down for a nap and started the movie for the girls right before you came down.

" Thanks, 're really great with them."

"No problem. I love those kids. They are so adorable,its easy to love them."

"And that is why you are the best choice for Godmother.", Ziva said, squeezing Abby's arm.

"Thanks for picking me. I'm so honored.

"You deserve it, Abs.",Tony said, pulling the woman in for a hug. After pulling back, Abby said,

"There's something I wanted to talk to you guys about. I was thinking now would be good. The kids are still wrapped up in their movie, and Timmy hasn't woken up yet."

"Alright. It everything ok, Abby?", Ziva asked. Abby gave one of her mysterious smiles and said,

"Better than ok, Ziva. I have some great news."

"What news,Abby?", asked Tony.

"Well lets sit over here and I'll tell you.", Abby replied. They all grabbed a chair and sat where they could still see the kids but not close enough to disturb them. Abby leaned forward and said,

"My boyfriend, Jesse, works at the Navy Medical Research Institute and he has been working on some new cochlear implants for deaf people so they can hear. He and I were talking before you two came down yesterday and we think that AJ could be a candidate to recieve them." Tony and Ziva were quiet for a moment, then Ziva said,

"You mean, my little girl could regain her hearing?"

"What would this involve?", asked Tony.

"Well, it is surgery.", Abby said ,and then went on to explain the details to her friends.

"What would we have to do for our daughter to recieve these impots"

"Implants, Ziva.",Tony corrected. Abby smiled and then said,

"Well, if you two agree to go through with this, first thing we need to do is put her on a list."

"A waiting list? How long?", Tony asked. Abby sighed.

"I don't really know. Jesse knows more than I do. I can get you in touch with him."

"Abby, would it be alright if Tony and I were to discuss it and let you know?"

"Of course. I know it's a major dicission. I don't want to push you guys into this. I just wanted to let you know it's possible. I'll give you Jesse's number and then you can call him with anymore questions. That work?"

"That would be great,Abs.", Tony said. Ziva hugged the woman and added,

"Thankyou, Abby. For caring." Abby just hugged her friend back without a word but then gave her a look to let her know that there was no thanks need for family.

In Itally, Reeves and Fornel didn't find too much evidence in the house. Ziva had done a good job handling that before she left. They canvased the area for the sniper nest. They didn't find one at first. Fornel was just about to call it quits when Reeves called out,

"Fornel? I think I found it!" Fornel rushed over towards the sound of Reeves' voice and saw a sniper nest. The gun wasn't there but after sweeping the area a little more, they found it hidden in a hollow tree stump. Fornel picked it up and put it in a bag, Then he said,

"Let's get this back to NCIS." The two headed for the Navel base to get on the plane that would carry them back to DC. In Israel, Gibbs and Torres weren't having much luck at all.

"We, need to speak with Director Elbaz.", Gibbs said. The assistant Director, whos name was Samuel Eldad, calmly said,

"And Who might you be?"

"NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And this is Special Agent Nick Torres.

"Ah, yes. Your Director was friendly with Former Mossad Director Eli David. And I believe His daughter abandoned us to work for you?"

"Ziva David is no longer with us. She has nothing to do with the reason we're here.", Gibbs said.

"Yes. Yes. I know all about Ziva David. So tragic about her death.", The assistant director said. From the tone of the man's voice, Torres was beginning to smell a rat. He shared a look with Gibbs who nodded inperceptively.

"Assistant Director Eldad,we came to speak with your Director. Where is she?"

"I'm afraid she is unavailable at this time. I am sorry you traveled all this way for nothing. Torres shoved the director against the wall,

"Where is Orli Elbaz?!"

"Please remove your hands from me. If you lay a hand on my again, I will call in my security and have you removed." Gibbs nodded at Torres who backed off. They wouldn't get anything out of this man through violence.

"Do you know where Director Elbaz is,Assistant Director Eldad?", Gibbs asked more calmly.

"I am afraid I do not know that. I was only told she was going out of the country." Gibbs stared the man down but eventually decided that though he may know more than he let on, he was at least telling the truth about not knowing where Orli was. The two said goodby and left the agency. He called CI-Ray to put a trace on the Assistant Directors and Orli's so they could catch her when one called the other. Before they'd gotten to the Tarmac,Gibbs recieved a call from McGee saying they'd found what flight Orli took and which hotel she'd registered at. They'd found out because, though she'd used two different names for each reservation, the credit card used to pay for both belonged to the same person, Ezekial Cohen, Orli Elbaz's personal assistant. Ellie and McGee had already gone to the airport. The lady at the desk had confirmed Orli's identity for them by recognizing the picture they showed her. When they arrived at the hotel, the person at the desk told them the woman that fit the descriptian had just checked out. Orli was in the wind again. When Abby learned this, she was pretty scared but she tried to hide it for the sake of the kids. The next morning, Reeves brought down the gun for her to process. After he left, she quickly put the gun in her ballistics lab and called Kasie over to her.

"Kasie, I need to do some work in the Ballistics lab. I don't want the kids around the guns and I don't want Timmy or Tali to hear them. I need you to go into my office with them and keep the door shut. In fact I'll have the remote with me. If you see anyone or anything hinky, shoot me a code text. Now what should the word be?" Kasie thought,

"How about witch?",Kasie asked acidly. She was angry that this woman could have gotten away with this for so long.

"Deffinately a good word for her. Bat is shorter though. We'll go with that. Ok, here is Orli's picture and here are some pictures of any Mossad agents she might use to do her dirty work.", Abby said, printing them out for the younger woman.

"Yeah. Bat fits too. Ok, got it!",Kasie replied, taking the pictures. Abby put her hands on Kasie's shoulders.

"Kasie, I'm counting on you. Guard my Godkids with your life."

"Go work,Abby. We need to catch that bat! The kids and I'll be fine." The two women went back to Abby's office where Abby said and signed,

 _"Hey guys, I need to work to catch the bad guys. Kasie's gonna stay in here with you. I'll be back soon, ok?"_

"Ok, Aunt Abby.", Tali answered. Abby grabbed the remote and headed towards the ballistics lab. She shut herself in and got to work. She'd been in there for about half an hour when she felt her phone buzz. She picked it up and saw the word, **Bat**. She quickly but quietly snuck out of the ballistics lab with one of the guns in her pocket. She wouldn't use it, but she did need to show Orli who's lab this was and that she wasn't about to shrink back and let the woman take her beloved Godchildren. When she rounded the corner she saw what looked like a delivery woman. She knew who it was but she figured it would be safer for all if she played along for a moment.

"May I help you?"

"Orli turned suddenly and pointed a gun at Abby."

"You may hand over that remote control for that door, or I will shoot." Abby took a deep breath and said,

"You will NOT get those children! I won't let you open that door. With that, Abby dropped the remote and stomped on it rendering it useless. Then she reached back with her hand and pressed the panic button. Orli was mad. She yelled over the noise,

"I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me, Ms Sciuto! Now you will face the consiquinces! No one will get down here in time to rescue all of you! Orli raised the gun and Abby prepared herself for what was to come. Help was on the way by now and she was prepared to be injured or killed if it kept the kids safe. She was sure someone would get there in time to save at least Kasie and the kids. But when Orli raised her gun, she pointed it not at Abby, but towards the place where Kasie and the kids were hidden. She apparently had seen them before they had been able to hide.

Upstairs, Gibbs and the others were hard at work."

"Come on! There has to be something that will tell us where that woman went!", growled Gibbs, frustrated.

"We're still digging boss but If she checked into another hotel she may have used cash once she figured out we could still trace her.",McGee said.

"Well, dig deeper! We have to find something! David and DiNozzo and their family are still in danger and that won't end until WE end it by catching Director Elbaz. Just then, Director vance came rushing out of his office.

"Just got a call from Agent Cruz! They traced Orli's burn phone somehow. She made a call to Eldad about 10 minutes ago from right in front of the NCIS gate." McGee came up and said,

"Boss, just got a call from the front gate saying they'd just let a Delivery person in with stuff for Abby's lab!"

"But Abby's deliveries usually come on Friday's and it's Wednesday today!", Bishop said, scared for her friend. Before anyone else could reply, the alarm sounded. Torres looked and said,

"That's coming from Abby's lab!" The agents all took off running down the stairs. Tony and Ziva looked at each other with fear and worry in their eyes and quickly followed the others. They'd gotten down the stairs but hadn't quite made it to the lab when they heard a loud **_BANG!_** The agents and parents looked at each others and ran, as fast as they could ,the few more feet into the lab. They were shocked at what they saw when they got there.

 **Well, there is chapter ten for ya! And Oh yeah, I ended on a cliff-hanger! You won't have to wait too long though. I will update on monday. So what do you think happened? Do you think Abby and the kids are ok? How will the kids and Kasie get out if Abby crushed the remote? Please tune in on Monday for chapter 11! remember, All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here's the next part for you all! Hope you like it. Grab the tissues! Fair warning:This will be a tear-Jerker! Please give it a chance anyway though! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Running into the lab at lightening speed, the agents,Tony, and Ziva were relieved to find the children and Kasie upset but uninjured. They were horrified when they found Abby shaking all over, holding onto a gun, and Orli lying on the ground, dead. While Ziva and Tony were attempting to calm their kids down through the locked office door, Gibbs raced over to Abby and gently removed the gun from her hand. She barely registered his presence. She continued to shake as tears ran down her face. Gibbs turned to Bishop and said,

"Call Ducky and Palmer up here. Then get to work back in the Squad room." Bishop nodded and, with a squeeze of support to Abby's arm, she left to do as ordered. Torres and Reeves followed her. Gibbs got in front of the forensics expert and stroked her pigtails as he said,

"Abs? It's over. You did it. You protected the kids and Kasie and ended the case. It'll be ok now. Abs? Do ya hear me? It's over. Everyone's ok." Abby slowly looked up at her mentor and father figure and began to sob. Gibbs took her in his arms and held her tightly, just letting her cry it out. Mcgee realized that Abby was in no condition to let Kasie and the kids out of the office, and Tony and Ziva were getting nowhere from the other side,so he quickly wrote a note in big handwriting and held it up. The note read,

 ** _Button on Abby's desk behind computer. Press it!_** Kasie saw the message and found the button. After pushing it, she and the kids came out of the office. The two twins ran to their parents who carried them out of the lab and away from the dead body of Orli. Kasie left the lab as well, with the baby. Palmer and Ducky arrived just as they were leaving. McGee filled them in quietly ,and then he too headed back. They all were very concerned about Abby, but since Gibbs had things under control, they got right to work to do the preliminaries and move Orli to Autopsy. After the body had been removed, Gibbs sat Abby in the nearest chair. Her sobbing had died down but the emotion and fear were still in her voice, making it tremble.

"Gibbs, I killed someone!", she said.

"Shhhh. Abs, you did what you had to do. Those kids are alive because of you.",Gibbs said, soothingly.

"Gibbs, I hate guns. I've never had to shoot someone before. I… I just keep thinking that….that there..ya know… had to be another way. That I didnt have to shoot her. That she didn't have to die." Gibbs took the woman into his arms again and rubbed her back to calm her down."

Abby, there was no other way. I know. If you hadn't taken that shot, you would all have been dead before we could have made it down here. This could have ended much worse than it did. Proud of ya,Abs. I wish you'd never have had to do what you did, but you used your training and because of that, you saved alot of lives today." Abby still wasn't ready to let this go.

"By taking one. How do I live with that,Gibbs. Tell me. How?" Gibbs sighed and said,

"By taking it one day at a time." Before Abby could respond to that, Tony and Ziva returned and knelt in front of her.

"Abby, You protected our kids. They're alive because of you. There's no way we can ever repay you for that.", Tony said hoarsely. Abby stood up and gave Tony a big hug. Both of them were crying, and Ziva wasn't too far behind. She had tears in her eyes but was holding them back. a few escaped however, as she made her way up to Abby once she and Tony had pulled apart. Abby turned to Ziva and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Abby. I am so sorry you had to do that but I am so grateful you did to protect my children!" The two woman hugged for a few minutes before Abby pulled back and looked her friend in the eye,

"Ziva, They are family. Just like you are. I would do anything to make sure they were safe." Tony and Ziva both looked her in the eye and Tony said softly,

"Thankyou." The three hadnt noticed that Gibbs had left the room during the conversation. He returned at that moment with Kasie and the kids in tow. He handed the baby to Ziva while both twins ran to their Godmother.

"Thanks for saving us Auntie Abs!", Tali said, her voice muffled by Abby's shoulder. Abby hugged both twins tightly and then motioned for Ziva to bring little Timmy over. Ziva did so and Abby took the little guy into her arms and kissed his forehead. She got tears in her eyes again as she thought about what could have happened. The twins noticed and AJ ran into the office to grab Bert. Running back to Abby, the little girl signed,

 _"_ _Aunt Abby, don't be sad. Here, you take Bert. He'll make you feel better."_ A few tears fell as Abby handed Timmy to Tony and knelt down to take the hippo from her Goddaughter. She hugged Bert tightly,making him fart. Then she pulled both girls into her arms and squeezed them tightly before saying and signing.

 _"_ _You two are the sweetest kids ever."_ Tali and AJ hugged Abby back hard and Tali said,

"I love you,Auntie Abs!" AJ pulled back a little and signed the same thing. Abby gave them each another hug ,then looked at them before replying with both words and sign,

"I love you both, too. Sooo much!" Abby stood up then, with a little help from Tony. Gibbs looked at Abby and said,

"You ok to work, Abs? You can go home if ya need to." Abby smiled,

"I think I can…OWWW!", she began before doubling over in pain. The kids looked worried so Tony and Ziva grabbed them and took them Into the office and shut the door. Tony started a movie to distract the kids and then He and Ziva watched worriedly to see what was happening with their friend. At the same time, Gibbs was saying,

"Easy,Abs. What's wrong?", Abby couldn't stand up straight and she was really sat her in the chair again as she replied,

"I don't know. I think I need to go to the hospital though!" Abby reached for Bert and squeezed him again

"Abby! You're bleeding!", Kasie suddenly observed. Sure enough there was a pool of blood staining Abby's chair and even a few drops on the floor. Gibbs' eyes widened, and he helped Abby up and steered her to the door. On the way out he called back,

"Kasie, call up and have McGee call Jesse to meet us at Bethesda! Tell him he's in charge for now."

"Ok! Keep us posted though!",Kasie called after them.

"I will!", she heard faintly from across the hall. After she'd made the call and McGee told her she could finish things up on the case for Abby, Tony and Ziva came out to talk to her.

"So what's going on?", Tony asked.

"Will Abby be alright? Is Gibbs taking her home?" Kasie sighed.

"No. He's taking her to the hospital. Jesse'll meet them there. Gibbs promised to keep us posted though." Ziva and Tony both were worried about their friend, but they had to be strong for the kids, so Tony said,

"Now that the dangers over, Ziva and I are gonna take the kids to my dad's place. We'll get some stuff from Gibbs' place first then head there. We need to get the kids outta here." Palmer who'd come up with some evidence for Abby, overheard the last part of the conversation and said,

"Oh, Tony, I can drive you guys if you want. Ducky can handle whats left here for a few minutes. I have the van today."

"Thanks, Jimmy. That'd be great. We have the carseats with us too. We didn't know if Gibbs would be somewhere and we might need them."

"Where's Abby? I brought more evidence for her. It's the last of it at least."

"Hospital. I'm filling in for her.", Kasie said. Palmer's eyes widened in concern and he said,

"Hospital?! W-well, is she….is she alright? I mean, what happened?!"

"We don't really know yet,Jimmy. Gibbs has promised to keep us informed.", Ziva said. Palmer nodded. Then he said he'd go bring the van around. Tony and Ziva said they'd gather up and meet him outside.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Gibbs was in the waiting room drinking coffee while he waited on Jesse and Abby to be finished. He was actually really scared for his surrogate daughter but he tried not to let it show. He was Gibbs. He was tough. After what felt like hours Jesse came back out. Gibbs stood up and said,

"Well?" Jesse was trying not to cry in front of his girlfriend's boss. Gibbs could tell that but he pretended not to notice. Jesse finally felt like he could talk.

"She- We lost the baby." Gibbs shook his head and looked away. His poor girl. Jesse continued.

"Doctor said it was stress. Abby told me what happened today. That's probably what did it." Gibbs looked away guiltily. He should have gotten down there faster. The team should have figured things out sooner.

"Gibbs, You should know that Abby doesn't blame you or the team and neither do I. I know you got down there as fast as you could. I'm glad my girl can protect herself and the people she loves. Yeah it hurts. Yeah it was stressful for her, but she'd do it again if she had too. She loves you all and especially those kids. Don't blame yourself. Abby needs you more than ever now. You can't avoid her like last time."Jesse said, surprising himself and how bold he was to talk to Gibbs that way. Gibbs didn't get mad though. He just nodded. He wouldn't abandon his Abby again.

"I have to let the others know. I'll be outside when you and Abs are ready to go."

"Thanks, Gibbs.", Jesse responded. Gibbs just walked off towards the entrance.

Tony and Ziva played with the kids and tried to keep up a happy front for them. They were heartbroken over what happened to Abby, though. They really wondered if someone should be there with her. Then they remembered that she had Jesse with her. She probably didn't need a whole group. Ziva decided she would call and check on her later.

Back at NCIS the whole team had gathered down in the lab after Gibbs had called.

"Poor Abby. Do ya think she'll be ok?", Bishop asked. McGee sighed.

"Eventually. I'm worried though that everything coming at once will be too much for her though. Especially having to take a kill shot."

"You think she might leave NCIS now?",asked Reeves.

"It's a possibilty. I know Jesse has a job oppertunity for her at NMRI. She's turned him down in the past,but now….", Palmer began but then trailed off. Ducky put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr Palmer, If that does happen, we must respect her wishes."

"Yeah. We'll support her no matter what her decission is. That's what family does.", Torres said.

"I'm staying with her. I'll let you guys know if she needs anything. She'll probably stay at Jesse's tonight though." The others all nodded in agreement. Abby wouldn't want anyone but Jesse right now. They'd wait for her to come to them. Then they'd give her whatever support she needed. For now they all sent her a quick text message from all of them to let her know she was loved and they were there when she needed them.

Gibbs dropped Abby and Jesse off at Jesse's place. After he'd helped Jesse get Abby out of the car, he gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Call me if you need anything.", Then he gave her the I _Love you_ sign, which she returned, and shook hands with Jesse before getting in the car. After he'd driven off, Jesse helped Abby into the house and lead her to the bed. He got her settled and then asked,

"Do you need anything? A pain pill? remember you need to eat with those pills. I could make you a sandwich or something?", Jesse said. Abby just kept shaking her head.

"I just want to sleep. You should go back to work. No point in you just watching me sleep."

"Abs, I don't want to leave you alone. You shouldn't be alone.", Jesse said. Abby reached for his hand and once he took it she said,

"I'll be fine. I really just need to be alone right now. Please,Jess." Jesse looked at her sadly, but had to respect her wishes. He kissed her gently and relented.

"Ok. But call me if you need ANYTHING." Abby nodded.

"I will." Jesse kissed her one more time and said,

"I love you, Goth Angel." Abby smiled slightly and replied.

"Love you,too, Babes. Now go." Jesse turned and left. It didn't take long for Abby to fall asleep.

Later that evening, Gibbs was reading on his couch when his cell rang. He picked it up and said,

"Yeah, Gibbs. A frantic voice on the other end said,

"Gibbs, It's Jesse. Is Abby with you?" Gibbs sat up straight and said,

"Well, no,Jesse. I thought she was with you." Jesse sighed.

"When we got into the house, I settled her into bed. She told me she was going to sleep and she wanted to be alone. She sent me back to work. Damnit! I knew I shouldn't have listened to her! I shoulda stayed."

"Krakowsky, this is Abs. She can be really stubborn. Sometimes you just have to take her at her word."

"But now she's gone! Kasie tried her cell and so did I. several times. I can't think of where she would have gone other than to your place, this time of night.", Jesse said with panic in his voice. Gibbs was already on his feet.

"Jesse are you at your place?"

"No. I'm at Abby's right now.",Jesse said quietly. Gibbs responded,

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you. I think I know where Abs might've gone."

"Ok. Thanks, Gibbs.", Jesse replied, sounding a bit relieved. Gibbs hung up the phone and headed out the door. He hoped his gut feeling about Abby was right and he hoped he'd figure out what to do and say once he found her.

 **I know you guys probably HATE me right now. Not sure I like myself much, either ,for doing that to Abby. But I promise, there's a reason for it. It's all part of my grander plan(get it. From the same song the title is from?) Anyway Please don't jump ship just yet. There's still alot more story to ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. PLEASE dont forget! Next chapter on Friday. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I came up with a new idea for this story last night so I'm posting early! Hope you guys like it! Next one will be on Monday. This one doesn't have much action but alot of sap! More action to come later although not nearly as much since the case is over. Anyway Please read AND review this chapter! Thanks!**

Abby had slept for a couple of hours after Jesse left to go back to work. Once she'd awakened, she'd realized it was time for her medication. Abby really wasn't too hungry, but she knew she had to eat, so she looked in the fridge and found some mac and cheese. After she'd eaten, Abby took her medicine and tried to go back to sleep. She couldn't sleep. In fact, she realized she had to get out of the house. She needed to be alone for awhile and figure some things out. Jesse would be home soon so Abby called a cab and grabbed her purse. When the cab arrived, she got in and gave the driver the address. Pretty soon she was back down in her lab. It was fairly late at night and the case was over, so she knew she could be alone there. Today had been an especially horrible day and that was putting it mildly. Abby knew that she'd never be the same after what she'd had to do. She loved her family at NCIS, but after everything that had happened, she just wasn't sure if she could do the job anymore. It was too hard not knowing when something could happen to one of her work family members because of the job. She was also worried about her actual family. What if someone came after her brothers because of her job? What if they came after Jesse? This job, or something connected to this job had already cost Abby the chance to have a child. What if THAT cost her Jesse? Abby picked up Bert off of the computer desk. Clutching the hippo tightly to her chest, she wandered around her lab, gently running her hands over her babies. She stroked Ziva's Israeli flag and turned and gazed at the pictures of her team and family on the bulliten board and wall. She at last stopped in front of Major Mass-Spec. With tears in her eyes, she thought about her years at NCIS. They were some of the best years of her life. She knew now what she had to do. That didn't make it any easier or less painful, though. Abby crawled under her computer desk and looked at the picture of her mom in the locket around her neck.

"Mom?", she whispered into the empty room,"Why did you and Dad have to die? I really need my parents now." Abby then hugged Bert tightly, as she began to cry. Abby didn't know how long she cried before she heard a voice speak up.

"Baby?" This was followed by another voice that said,

"What's the matter, Jack-o-Lantern?" Abby had never heard those voices before, but somehow she knew exactly who it was. But how could it be?" Abby looked up.

"Mom? Dad?", She asked in shock, forgetting to sign. She was more shocked when her Dad said,

"Yeah. It's us Jack." Abby's eyes filled up again at the sound of her dad's old nickname for her. She reached up and her dad helped her stand. She hugged both of her parents tightly.

"I miss you both so much."

"We know, Baby. That's why we're here. You need us.", her mother said. Abby seemed to just realize something at that moment.

"Wait. I didn't sign. But you answered so that means you heard me? And you guys are talking to me." Her father chuckled.

"Well, we're in Heaven now. Nobody has disabilities there. We CAN hear now. And speak."

"We can also see you from up there. We've been watching you the whole time,And we are so proud of you,baby.",Abby's mom added

"But..but if you can see me, don't you know what I..what I did?",Abby stammered.

"Jack, there was nothing you could have done to prevent that. There was no time for any other option. Orli had the gun pointed at those kids. If you'd tried to stop her any other way, she would have killed you and then still killed them. There really wasn't enough time for Gibbs and the others to make it down here. You had no choice."

"But I could have just..wounded her. I didn't have to kill her. There had to be another way." Abby's mom shook her head.

"No, Abigail. There wasn't. Orli had the upper hand. If you'd only wounded her, she still could have killed you all before Gibbs arrived. She was facing that door and she was only about five feet from need to realize you did the right thing. Orli is the only bad person in this scenario. You need to believe that." Abby looked at her mom and felt like she might be able to believe that. But she still had guilt inside her. Her dad spoke up.

"Jack,Darlin'. I know you are devestated about losing your baby. But you also need to remember, that it was Jesse's baby too. You can't shut him out. he's hurting as much as you are right now."

"But,Dad,what if he doesn't want me now? I not only lost our baby. I can't have any children. Ever. Something happened to me. I'm not the woman he fell in love with anymore." Abby said. Her father pulled her into a hug.

"Darlin', That man loves you with everything in him. That's not gonna stop because of something you don't even have control over."

"Abby,Baby, There's more than one way to have a family. We didn't go the natural route either." Abby's mom's words sunk in and reminded Abby of something.

"Mom? Dad? Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?",she asked, timidly. Her parents sighed. Her dad replied,

"Well,Jack, first we just thought you were too young to understand. Then as you got older, We didn't want you feeling hurt that we didn't tell you or for you to feel unwanted."

"Abigail, It was the wrong decission. We realize that. Over the years, it just became easier not to tell you. We're sorry for that. We tried to avoid hurting you, and we ended up hurting you anyway.", Abby's mom added.

"I forgive you guys. I forgave you not long after I found out. I just wanted to know the reason. I never even got to ask you when I found out because you weren't around." ,Abby said softly. her dad looked her in the eye

"We really are sorry, Jack-o-lantern. But remember what I said about Jesse. Don't run because of fear. Face it. Jesse just wants to be there for you. You need to let him. You both need to be there for each other. That's what good relationships are made of." Abby smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Thanks,dad. I'll try."

"We have to go now, Baby."

"But it's too soon.",Abby said, getting upset. Her parents pulled her in for a hug and her Dad said,

"You know what you need to do now and we believe you are ready to do it." Abby's mom added,

"And don't worry baby! You won't lose your other family even if you leave this place. Trust God to show you the way. Remember? I know you still go to church. All you need to do is take to heart what you learn. These people really are family to love you just as much as we and your brothers do. They won't abbandon you if you work someplace else. It's time for you to help people in another way need this change of atmosphere. They will understand."

"I hope so. Abby replied. Then she gave her parents another hug and said,

"I love you, Mom. Love you, Dad."

"We love you,too, Baby." said her mom. Her dad added,

"Hang in there, Jack. Everything's gonna be fine. You have the Sciuto constitution in you. You'll bounce back in no time and you have lots of folks who love you,who'll help you through this." Abby hugged her parents one final hug and then stepped back. She waved as they faded from her sight. The next thing she knew, she felt someone stroking her hair and face. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around. She realized that she was somehow back under the computer desk with Bert in her arms. She looked up and saw that it was Gibbs who'd been stroking her hair. She gave him a sad smile.

"How'd you find me?", Gibbs shrugged.

"This is where I usually find you when you're upset or worried. You ok, Abs?" Abby hugged Bert, making him fart,then gave Gibb's a look. Gibbs smirked.

"Right. Dumb question. Do ya wanna talk about it?"

"I-I don't know how to start. I think I need to. I have something I really need to tell you. I just don't know what to say." Gibbs helped Abby stand up and then sat her down in her office chair. He pulled up a stool beside her.

"Take your time, Abs. I'm not going anywhere." Abby nodded her thanks. They sat in silence for a few moments and then Abby choked out,

"Gibbs. My baby. It's g-gone."

"I know, Abs."

"I never told anyone. I was going to. I had decided to tell everyone together. Tomorrow night over dinner. We were waiting untill…."Abby trailed off and Gibbs just waited for her to continue. She finished up,

"Now that won't happen."

"Not this time,Abs.",Gibbs said,gently. Abby shook her head.

"Not at all. Gibbs, Jesse didn't tell you everything. I asked him not to. I need to tell you this myself."

"Whenever you're ready,Abs.", Gibbs encouraged her.

"The doctor told me that something happened to me when I was kidnapped in LA that time. It wasn't discovered before now. Gibbs, I can't have children. Ever!" Gibbs put an arm around Abby and pulled her close.

"Abs, There's more than one way to have a family. You could adopt. Carry on your parent's legacy."

"That's pretty much what my mom said.", Abby said with a small smile.

"Mom?",Gibbs asked, starting to worry about Abby even more.

"Yeah, I talked to my parents Gibbs.",Abby insisted. Then she told him about her parent's visit. Gibbs was relieved when he figured out it was along the lines of his experiences with Franks after his death."

"That's great,Abs. You should listen to your parents. They sound like smart people."

"Yeah.",Abby murmured. Then she looked at Gibbs with tears in her eyes and rasped out,

"Gibbs. It hurts! It hurts so much!" Gibbs pulled her tightly to him and held her as she cried.

"I know,Abs.I know." They just sat there for several minutes, the only sound in the room being Abby's quiet sobs. After awhile, the sobs died down and Abby pulled away to wipe her tears. Then she leaned back into Gibbs and admitted softly,

"I don't think I can do this job anymore,Gibbs.I have to leave NCIS. I don't have a choice. I can't come down here everyday and be reminded of what happened."

"I know,Abs.", Gibbs assured her. Abby looked up at him, not too surprised that he'd figured it out. This WAS Gibbs after all.

"You're not mad?",She asked, quietly. Gibbs shook his head

"Nah. You gotta do what's best for you. Remember you have a family who'll support you no matter what." Abby leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks,Gibbs. I know."

"When are you gonna tell the others?",Gibbs asked Abby. She replied,

"Tomorrow. I'm gonna talk to Director Vance tomorrow morning then if you could get everyone down to my Lab?"

"Sure,Abs. I can do that."

"I want to stay for a couple more cases though. I want to pick and train my replacement. I don't want just anybody messing with my babies."

"If that's what you want. Ya got anyone in mind?", Gibbs asked with a smile. He was pretty sure he already knew. Abby nodded.

"I was thinking Kasie. She's already worked down here with me. She knows the lab pretty well and she's graduating in May. She could do her internship here Then take over after I leave."

"Ya got plans for what comes next?", Gibbs asked.

"Jesse said there's an opening at NAVY Medical Research. It involves working with cochlear implants. I am qualified for it and I can also help interpret for the patients leading up to the surgury. I talked to Tony and Ziva about the implants. They're concidering getting the surgery done for AJ."

"And probably by the time they figure it out, you'll be there to help them go through with it."

"It's not a done thing yet,Gibbs. I still have to apply and then there's the interview. Plus the background check…", Gibbs interupted.

"You'll get in,Abs. I have complete faith in you. I'll even be a reference if you need it."

"I was hoping you would agree to that.",Abby said with a smile.

"You know what else you need to do.", Gibbs said. Abby looked at him, confused. Gibbs stood up.

"You need to talk to Jesse. He's probably worn a hole in the carpet outside your lab by now." Abby jumped up from her seat.

"He's out there? He's been here this whole time?", Abby asked. Gibbs nodded and Abby looked a little nervous. Gibbs pulled his surrogate daughter into a big hug and said,

"It'll be ok,Abs. Just talk. He's hurting too,but that man loves you more than anything. He'll always love you.", Then he gave Abby a kiss on her cheek and led her out of her office. Gibbs' phone rang before they'd gotten very far.

"Yeah, Gibbs.", He answered it.

"Ziver?..Yeah. She's right here. I'll let you talk to her yourself." Gibbs turned to Abby,who'd stopped when she heard Ziva's name.

"It's Ziva. She went over to check on ya and got worried when no one was there." Abby smiled and took the phone.

"Hey, Ziva! Yeah. Sorry I worried you guys. I'm much better now. But I do have something I need to talk to you about. Can you and Tony come to my lab before you head back to Paris tomorrow?…What? Oh, really? What about?.. Oh I'm sure it's all fine. I'll see ya tomorrow then. K. Bye!" Abby handed Gibbs back his phone and said. Tony and Ziva have a meeting with Vance later tomorrow morning. They weren't told much about what it was about. They'll be in the lab tomorrow at nine though. I meet with the Director at eight thirty." Gibbs nodded. Then he and Abby exited the lab to find Jesse pacing. Luckily, though, the carpet was fine for now. Abby called out,

"Jesse!", Jesse turned around and walked quickly to his girlfriend. Pulling her into his arms he said,

"Thank God! I was so worried about you, Angel."

"I'm so sorry,Babes. I shouldn't have just taken off. I just had some stuff to work out."

"You wanna talk now? Did you work it out?"

"I still want to talk. Let's get back to your place first." They all got into the elevator and Gibbs pushed the button. After they'd exited on the correct floor, Gibbs hugged Abby one more time and shook Jesse's hand

"I'll see ya in the office tomorrow,Abby. See ya Jesse.", Gibbs said as he headed out. Abby and Jesse headed out to her car which had been left at NCIS. Abby would take him to her place to pick up his car before work the next day. It felt like the next morning came awfully fast. After Abby had dropped Jesse off at his car, she headed to work and straight up to Vance's office. The secretary announced her and she headed in.

"Come in. What did you need to see me about, Ms Sciuto?", Director Vance said. Abby proceeded to tell him that she felt that it was time to move on. She gave him all the reasons she'd given Gibbs and then reccomended Kasie. She even told him about her wish to be the one to train Kasie before leaving. Vance agreed to that, surprisingly. He told her he would have her exit papers for her when she was ready for them. Abby thanked him and headed down to the lab. When she got there, most of the team had already assembled. Tony and Ziva were already there as well and the kids were playing in Abby's office with the toys. McGee had come in later after work the night before and managed to re-build the crushed remote with Delilah's help. Now they were just waiting for Ducky and Kasie to arrive for Abby to spill the news. It didn't take long. Once everyone had assembled, the questions began.

"So why are we all here,Abby?",McGee asked. Reeves added,

"Yeah, Gibbs said you had an announcement of some sort." It was Palmer who figured it out.

"You're leaving, aren't you." It wasn't a question. He knew. Abby's sad face confirmed it before her words did.

"Yes, Jimmy. I'm sorry. I have to. I just can't be here after what happened. It's too hard." Bishop came up and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Abs, it's alright. We understand."

"Of course we do,Abigail, my dear. We want you to be happy, whereever you are.",Ducky said, kissing his young friend on the cheek

"We support you whatever you decide to do.", Torres said, wrapping an arm around Abby.

"How long?", Sloane asked. Abby forced back tears that had come because of how sweet and understanding her friend were being. Then she replied,

"Um, well, I said I wanted to pick and train my replacement. I won't let just anyone mess with my babies." There were chuckles from the group before Abby continued,

"I told Vance I'd work till the end of May. And Kasie, I told him I want you as my replacement. You can intern here and then take over when I leave." Kasie was surprised. She'd hoped to get a job nearby after she graduated. she loved Ducky and all her new friends. This was something she hadn't even considered though.

"Really? Me? You want Me to take your place here?"

"Of course! Kasie you know the lab pretty well now and I trust you with my babies. I wouldn't trust anyone else as much. please say yes."

"Yes! I accept! Thanks,Abby!", Kasie replied, hugging Abby in excitement. Abby smiled and hugged her new friend back. Then she turned to the others,

"I maybe leaving this job, but I'm not leaving this family. I'll still visit as much as I can and I'm always around when you need a hug. I love you guys and that will never change,ok? But I need to make a change."

"We love you too,Abs", Tony said.

"Where will you go next, Abby?", Ziva asked softly.

"NAVY Medical Research Institute. Jesse and I talked last night and the job there is still open. Jesse thinks I can get in pretty quickly with my background and references. I'm also pretty well known in the Science community."

"We'll miss you,Abby. But we know you'll change the world from NMRI the same as you did here.".McGee said.

"They'll be quite fortunate to have you.", Ducky said. Palmer came over and looked at Abby for a few seconds then pulled her into a big hug. Abby's tears started to fall as she hugged Palmer. One by one the others came up and joined for hugs of their own.

Thanks,guys. You are the best family ever.", Abby said huskily. Then everyone headed back to work. Kasie headed into the balistics lab to work on her thesis on her laptop. It was not in use at the moment and it was quiet. Gibbs pulled Abby into a side hug and said,

"See? I told ya everything would be fine. You won't lose us,Abs." Kissing her cheek, he let her go and started to walk out of the lab. At the door, he signed to her and she signed back with a smile,before wiping her eyes. Then Gibbs was gone. Ziva then came up to her and asked,

"Abby, would you be willing to watch the kids while we are in the meeting? If you are still not feeling well, we could call Senior to come and pick them up. We just wanted them to see you all before we left this afternoon.

"Ziva. I'd love to watch them. I could use the distraction and I wont have much more time with them after this for awhile."

"Thanks, Abby. We'll be back as soon as we're through with Vance."

"Take you're time. We'll be fine.", Abby said with a wave. After her friends had left, Abby headed into her office where she recieve big hugs from both girls and a grin from little Timmy when she picked him up and squeezed him. They had fun playing computer games and other things until Ziva and Tony returned. When they did, they had big news.

"Vance wants me to take over as Director of NCIS. Apparently, he's been offered a politics job on Capitol Hill.", Tony informed Abby. Ziva added,

"And I was offered a position training probies."

"Oh My Gosh! That's Awesome! You're gonna take the jobs, right? You have to! We just got you back, I don't want you so far away again. Or my Godkids either, for that matter."

"Abby, calm down. It's a major decission. I'll admit it seems like the right choice, but we have to think about it and talk about it together before we decide anything." Abby was dissapointed but she understood.

"We do have something to tell you though,Abby.",Ziva said.

"Yeah. We have been talking about the Cochlear implants. We've decided to go ahead with the surgery. Now though, we want to see the date for after you move over there. We'd feel better if AJ had someone she knew working with her Doctor and surgeons.",Tony said

"But I don't even have the job yet Tony. It's not a sure thing.",Abby said.

"We have no doubt you will get the job Abby. And we will feel better, having you around for this." Abby hugged her friends and said,

"Im just glad you decided to do this. I'm so happy for AJ. It has been fun signing with her though."

"You could still do that,Abby. It could be a second language for the kids.",Ziva said. Abby grinned at the thought.

"I'd like that." Tony looked at his watch and sighed. We better go. Lunch with my dad and then he's taking us to the airport. We also need to say goodby to the others on the way out." Abby was trying not to cry. She reminded herself that it wouldn't be too long till she saw her friends again. Tony went in and go the kids while Abby went to get Kasie to tell her that the family was leaving. Kasie quickly told everyone goodby and then headed back to the ballistics lab to give the friends some privacy. Abby knelt and pulled the girls into her arms, hugging them tightly,before pulling back and saying and signing,

 _"_ _I love you guys!"_ The twins hugged her again and Tali said while AJ signed,

 _"_ _Love you,too,Auntie Abs!"_ Abby then stood up and took her Godson into her arms and kissed his cheeks.

"Love you, Little Man." Abby wasn't expecting a response but she got one anyway.

"Ove ou,Ab!" The adults eyes widened!

"That was his first sentence!", Ziva said. Abby just smiled and hugged the boy again before handing him back to his mother. Then she quickly went into her office and reached into the bottom drawer of her filing cabinate. She returned with three stuffed hippos that looked alot like Bert. One of them was even a miniture size for the youngest Godchild. The girls hippos each had a ribbon around the 's was purple and AJ's was bright pink. Tony and Ziva looked a little apprehensive. Abby just laughed.

"Relax guys. They aren't that loud. I wanted to give my Godkids something to remember me by till you guys come back. They all love Bert so I thought they might like to have one of their own. I named Timmy's for him since he's too young, but the girls can come up with there own names. Timmy's hippo is named Ernie." Tony and Ziva had to laugh and Tony said and signed the best he could,

"Kids what do ya say to your Auntie Abby?" Tali said

"Thankyou Auntie Abby!" before hugging her Godmother. AJ hugged her too, before signing thankyou. Ziva then spoke up.

"Thankyou,Abby. The kids will think of you everytime they fart and so will we."

"Ziva!", Tony exclaimed. Ziva rolled her eyes and said,

"I meant the hippos!" Abby and the kids laughed and Tony and Ziva couldn't help but join in. Then the three adults sobered.

"We really need to go now.",Ziva said sadly. Abby hugged the kids one more time and then reached for Tony.

"I'll miss you guys.", Abby said huskily. Tony squeezed her harder and said,

"We'll miss you too. Don't worry, though. There's always skype. We won't lose contact." Abby pulled back from Tony and Ziva stepped forward. The two women looked at each other and then hugged tightly.

"We will come back Abby. I promise. I won't allow us to lose touch again." finally the two pulled apart and Tony and Ziva gather the kids and left the lab. After they were gone, Abby sighed and headed back into her office. Jesse was supposed to fax her the application for NMRI today. She wanted to fill it out and get it sent back as fast as possible. No telling how much longer that job would stay open. The fax had arrived and As Abby filled it out she thought about how blessed she was to have such a wonderful family; The family she grew up with, the one she was born with, and the family she chose for herself. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for her and her family next.

 **Well, there is chapter 12 but it's deffinately not the last. There's much more to come. Jesse's proposal, maybe a wedding. Also will, Abby get the job? Will Tony and Ziva decide to come back for good? Will the surgery help AJ? Tune in to find out. By the way, Abby's parents in this story were played by Valerie Harper(Rhoda from The Mary Tyler Moore Show) and Richard Thomas.(John-Boy from The Waltons) I like to cast my original characters with real actors just for fun. I always thought that if Abby's parents were alive that Valerie Harper would be the perfect choice for the role of Abby's mom. Now I found a way for that to work out. It works with Franks after all. Richard Thomas I just picked when I wrote the chapter. remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here is the next chapter! Hope ya like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby was offered an interview less than a day after she faxed the application. Two days later, she was walking quickly through the halls of NAVY Medical Research Institute. She was almost to the office of the administrator, when she heard a voice call her name.

"Hey Abby!" Abby turned around and broke into a big smile.

"Carol! Hey!" The two women hugged and then Carol said,

"Are you ready for your interview?" Abby let out a long breath and said,

"A little nervous actually."

"Oh, don't worry. You're a shue-in for this job. I can't wait to work in the same building together!"

"Well, I do need the change and It would be awesome to work near you. It'll be hard though. I've worked with NCIS for about twenty years now. I'll be leaving my family."

"They're still your family and they always will be. You just wouldn't be working together everyday.", Carol assured her.

"I know. It still won't be easy though.", admitted Abby. Carol hugged her friend again and said,

"I know." Abby looked at her watch and said,

"I gotta go now. Will ya have time for lunch after?" Carol smiled and said,

"I think I can work it into my scheduel. Come find me when you're done."

"Will do!", Abby called as she headed towards the office. The interview went really well. The administrator offered Abby the job on the spot. Abby had already been thinking things over for awhile, so she was able to accept without having to sleep on it. She did have one question, however.

"I promised my current boss I'd stay for two more cases. Will the job still be here for me by the end of May?"

"Ms Sciuto, you've come highly recomended by several of our staff here. Your references are also exceptional. We need someone like you at this institute. If you accept this job, we'll work with you to make sure it's available when you are.", the administrator said. Abby shook her hand and said,

"Thankyou,Ma'am." Then she headed off to find Jesse. He was really busy at that time so, after just a few minutes, Abby kissed her boyfriend goodby, and headed off to find Carol for lunch. The two women talked excitedly over salads and then Abby headed back to NCIS. When she entered the squadroom, everyone except Gibbs and Vance were waiting.

"So how did it go, Abs?", asked McGee.

"Did you remember to breath?", asked Torres.

"Ha,Ha. Yes, Nick. I remembered to breath. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here now.",Abby said sarcastically, but with a smile."

"Well, what'd the administrator say,Abby", asked Reeves.

"Did you get the job?", Bishop asked. Before answering, Abby had to ask,

"Where's Gibbs?" Palmer answered,

"In with Vance. Are you taking the job?" Abby looked at him but didn't answer yet. McGee sensed what was going on and said,

"I can call them down here if you don't want to go over everything twice."

"That'd be great. I know I'll still have to call Ducky and Kasie and Tony and Ziva later, but it would be nice if I could, ya know, tell everyone here at the same time.",Abby said. McGee nodded and called up to Vance's office. Soon Abby heard Gibbs ask,

"Abs, ya wanted to see us? What about?"

"Does this have to do with your interview this morning, Ms Sciuto?", Vance asked. Abby took a deep breath and said,

"Yes,Director. It does. Guys, the interview went great. I-they offered me the job on the spot. I accepted. They did say I could stay here till the end of May like I planned. They'll hold the job for me." Gibbs came up and gave Abby a big hug and whispered,

"Proud of ya,Abs. You're doing what ya need to and They'll be lucky to have you." Abby hugged Gibbs back tightly, wishing she didnt have to let go. After they pulled apart, Abby recieved hugs from all the others except Vance ,who gave her a handshake. After that Abby headed back down to the Lab. That evening, she and Jesse were eating dinner together at his place while she told him all about how the interview went in great detail, as well as her NCIS family's reactions. when she finished, Jesse took her hand across the table and said,

"Abby Sciuto, I'm so proud of you. Tomorrow night I'm taking you out to celebrate." Abby grinned.

"That sounds great. I dont know what time I'll be off though." Jesse smiled mysteriously. What Abby didn't know is that Jesse had already worked this out with Gibbs. For once, Gibbs was going to let Abby go by six PM and not change it at the last minute, all Jesse said to his girl though was,

"You just call me when Gibbs lets you off. I'll work on your schedule." Abby nodded.

"I'll bring my nicest outfit and change in my lab to save time.",Abby was starting to feel excited. She didn't know what her boyfriend had planned, but their dates were always thrilling. That night after dinner, Abby called Ducky and Kasie on facetime and told them the news of her new job. Then she waited a couple of hours before getting on her laptop and Skyping Tony and Ziva. Both of them were happy for her and they had news for her too. They let her talk to AJ and Tali and even little Timmy for a few moments before Tony said,

"Hey Abs, we have something to tell you,too."

"You made a dicission?", Abby guessed. Tony nodded and Ziva said,

"Tony and I talked to Vance this morning and I talked to the man in charge of the training department and we are both accepting the jobs we were offered. We will be moving back the beginning of June. Tony's new job will start the first of July and mine will not start until september right after labor day."

"You're coming back in June? So soon?", Abby asked happily.

"Yeah. We're hoping to meet with the doctors and surgeons soon after that, and get the opperation done on AJ by the end of June, before I have to start the Director's job. That way I can still be there to help Ziva for a couple of weeks and, AJ will have time to acclimate before school starts."

"Aww! I'm so happy for you guys. I can't wait for you all to move back!"

"We are happy for you, too, Abby.", Ziva replied.

"It won't be the same without you at NCIS, though.", Tony said.

"I know. I'll really miss working with everyone, but this is something I really need to do."

"Oh,believe me, we understand,Abs." said Tony."

"Completely. And, as you are our childrens' Godmother, we will still see you often.", added Ziva.

"Absolutely!", Abby agreed with a big smile. They three friends talked a while longer and then it was time for Tony to get ready for work. It was several hours later over there so Although it was midnight in Washington, it was six AM in Paris. Abby said goodby and headed to get herself ready for bed. Jesse had already gone to bed a couple hours ago. The next day, the team did get a case and Abby had a ton of evidence to go through. She wasn't sure she'd be able to get off in time for her dinner with Jesse. Gibbs surprised her, though. At about, five PM, he came down to her lab and said,

"What do ya got for me, Abs?", that wasn't the thing that surprised her. She gave him her report on the evidence and then came the surprising part, After Gibbs had said,

"Good work,Abs.", and kissed her cheek as usual, he added,

"Now go get ready. You can work on anything else you need to in the morning. Jesse'll be here to get you in an hour." Abby looked at him in shock. Gibbs just smirked and said,

"You work too hard. You deserve a night out." With that he kissed her forehead and walked out of the lab. Abby stared after the man for a moment, before quickly typing up the report to file and running into the balistics lab to change. Then she fixed her make up and brushed her teath. By that time it was nearly six PM. As if on cue, Jesse came in and asked,

"Abby? Are ya ready?" Abby went up and kissed her boyfriend and said,

"Totally. But how did you get Gibbs to let me go?" Jesse shrugged mysteriously.

"I just asked him." The couple headed out to Jesse's car and drove away from Headquarters.

"We can come back for your car tonight if you want. Or, I can just bring you back here on my way to work tomorrow.", Jesse assured his girlfriend. Abby wonderded where Jesse was taking her tonight,but something told her it was best not to ask this time." She was really excited when she found that Jesse was stopping in front of the Rainforest Cafe.

"Oh! I have always wanted to come here but I've never been able to get here! This is awesome! Thanks,Jesse!" Jesse chuckled and said,

"I thought it seemed like a place you might like.", Then he got out and ran around the car to let Abby out. Together, they walked in, and Abby could only stare in awe at the place. It was SO cool! They didn't have to wait too long to be seated, as Jesse had made reservations. They enjoyed a great meal and dessert and then Jesse took Abby dancing at her favorite club. About 3 hours later, Jesse led her out of the club and asked her if she was up for going for a walk along the platomic. Abby agreed, and they walked along the bridge and stopped to look out over the river. Then Jesse said,

"Let's go sit over there on that bench. I'm not used to dancing that much. My feet are tired." Abby looked at him ,confused. He'd been dancing with her several times before tonight. However, something told her to just go with it.

"Ok. That's a beautiful spot.", she said." Jesse took her hand and led her to a bench that sat under a tree covered in Cherry blossoms. Before Abby new what was happening, she was sitting on the bench and Jesse was knelt down in front of her.

"Jesse? What….",She began. Jesse took both of her hands in his and said,

"Abby, The day we met back in school I knew you were special. I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was like you'd casted some kinda spell on me. Then we went our separate ways and we lost touch. I never stopped thinking about you,though. I was so happy when I got the job at NMRI and Carol told me she knew where you were."

"Aww,Jesse…"Abby started to say. She cut off in mid sentence, and gasped as Jesse pulled the ring box out of his pocket and showed her the ring. He looked her in the eye and continued,

"Abby. I love you more than than my own life. Abigail Beethoven Sciuto,will you marry me?"

 **Well, there's another cliff hanger. Sorrynotsorry! LOL! I will post another chapter soon! In the meantime remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya on the flip side! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well,Here is chapter 14 for you all. A quick note for guest reviewer A Blacken who said that it wasn't realistic for Tony to become Director. I thought about everything you mentioned and figured out that it actually would work. For one, Even on the show they don't always stick to realistic. For another, Tony DOES have experience, remember, before he left he was Senior Field agent and Took over as team leader for Gibbs when he left for Mexico and I think maybe a few other times. He was often called out for special projects by the Directors themselves AND the SecNav. And we don't actually know WHAT he's been doing for the last two years in Paris. Just that he's not NCIS anymore. I actually decided on what he could have been doing for work in Paris and that will come up in the next chapter. Anyway, there's the method to my creative madness. Thankyou readers for sticking with this story! Please read AND review this chapter! Thanks!**

Abby was standing staring at the ring in complete awe. She almost forgot that she still had a question to answer. She remembered and quickly assured Jesse, who looked quite nervous by then,

"YES! Yes,Jesse I WILL marry you! And the ring is perfect!" With that they both stood and Abby threw herself into her now fiance's arms. After they kissed for several minutes and came up for air. Abby looked Jesse in the eyes and said softly,

"I love you,Jesse James Krakowsky!" Jesse kissed Abby again and replied

"I love you, too, Abigail Beethoven Sciuto."

"Soon- to -be Krakowsky.", Abby corrected with a grin.

"Abs, I need to tell you something."

"What?", Abby asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"My mom's coming to visit next week." Now Abby was REALLY nervous. Because of timing and other obsticles, she hadn't met Helene Krakowsky yet. Well, She had a couple of times back in college, but back then she and Jesse really hadn't been that serious about each other. When Helene come down this past Christmas, Abby had been visiting her brother in New Orleans. Kyle had Driven down with her when Jesse couldn't make it because Helene hadn't let him know till last minute. Jesse had met Kyle and had been reintroduced to Luca over Thanksgiving. He'd also been bowling with Abby and her Nun friends a few times. Abby hoped she and Helene would get along now that Jesse was her fiance and not just a friend. Jesse noticed the look on the Goth's face and said,

"Don't worry, Angel. She'll love you!" Abby looked doubtfully at him.

"But,Jesse, even back in college I could tell she didn't like me much. She looked at me funny everytime she saw me." Jesse sighed. She just needs time to get to know you. Then she'll see you the way I do. The way your brothers and Carole and everyone in your NCIS family do." Abby smiled at that and threw her arms around her fiance again.

"Thankyou for that, Babes! You always know just what to say! Hey what time is it?" Jesse looked at his watch.

"It's about two AM. Why?" Abby made a face and said,

"Darn! Too late to call either of my brothers!"

"What about Tony and Ziva?", Jesse asked.

"I want my entire NCIS family to find out together. I'm going to call everyone down to my lab tomorrow, including Vance, and I'm going to get Tony and Ziva on Skype. Ducky and Kasie too, if I can work it out. Delilah is bringing Tim into work tomorrow cause they only have the one car. Tims is in the shop. Im gonna text her and ask her to stay a few minutes if she can."

"That sounds good. How about you come meet me for lunch and you can tell Carol then."

"That might work! I'll see if I can get away long enough. I guess I'll stop by the Animal rescue to tell Kyle before work. I'll have to call Luca on the way."

"Right now we'd better get home or we'll both be sleepwalking at work." Abby smiled and nodded, and the couple left the the way home, they talked about a date for the wedding and a little about the style. Jesse dropped Abby off at her place because they only had a short time before they'd have to both be up for work. Abby went straight to bed and surprisingly fell asleep. A few hours later, Abby's alarm went off and she got herself ready for work. On the way, she called Luca and told him her big news. Luckily he wasn't busy and had a little time to talk. He was so excited for her and promised to get the time off he needed for the wedding. She told him the date that had been decided and then hung up. She was by then in front of the Animal Rescue. She dashed inside and found her other brother pretty quickly.

"Kyle!"

Abby! What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Im on the way but I had to stop and talk to you first.", Abby said in a rush.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?", Kyle asked, concerned.

"Everythings great! Better than Great actually!", Abby held out her hand for Kyle to see. It took me a moment, but he figured it out and let out a loud

"Whoop!" before picking up his sister in a big hug and spinning her around!

"That's awesome,Sis! When? When did he ask you?" Abby laughed as her brother set her down.

"Last night or rather this morning. It was late by the time we got out of the club. I wanted to call you right then, but it was too late. I just couldn't wait till after work though."

"Im glad you came by! This was the best news ever! Im so happy for you!"Kyle said, giving his sister another hug.

"Thanks Kyle. I gotta go now. I don't want to be late to work today.", Abby said heading for the door.

"How about dinner tonight? Then you can tell me more.", Kyle asked.

"I think that'll work. Let me talk to Jesse and get back to ya!",Abby said. Then,blowing Kyle a kiss, she rushed out the door. Once in the car, she sent a quick text to Delilah, then Ducky, then to Kasie, and then to Tony to make sure they'd be available. As soon as she got to NCIS, Abby headed to the Squad room and announced without saying hello first,

"I want everyone down in my lab in fifteen minutes, including the Director. Gibbs can you call him for me?" Gibbs nodded with a smirk on his face. Everyone except for him were confused and began asking questions all at once. Abby held up her hands and said,

"You get your answers when you get down to the lab. I gotta get down there and… check on things. See ya in a few." With that,the forensics expert ran towards the elevator and headed down. She didn't want to accidentally spill anything before she got everyone together. Abby quickly worked on her comptures to get the Skype set up and connected to her friends out of town. Then she called Palmer and asked him to come down. About ten minutes later, The whole group was down in the lab, including Delilah.

"Ok, Abigail, Now that we are all gathered in one way or another, What is your big news?", Ducky asked.

"I think I know! I won't say though. Abby tell us! I want to know if Im right", Kasie said.

"Weeelll…", Abby began with a mysterious smile. Then she couldn't hold the suspence any longer. She broke into a big grin and held up her hand for all to see.

"Jesse propose last night and I said YES!", Abby said before letting out a squeal. Everyone in the room came over to hug her and congratsulate her. Vance came over and even gave her a hug before saying,

"Congratulations,Ms Sciuto. I am very happy for you both."

"Thankyou,Director. I hope you and the kids can come. It's in October."

"You let me know the date and I will mark it down on the calendar.", Vance said, Then his phone rang and he said,

"If you'll excuse me, It's the Sec Nav. I'd better take this." With that, he left the lab. Then everyone still there began talking all at the same time. Abby couldn't answer everyone at once. Finally, Gibbs gave a loud whistle and they all began to settle down.

"Palmer,", Abby began once things had calmed down,

"McGee,Torres, Reeves, Tony, Jesse's gonna call you guys later. He wants to talk to you about something himself.", The guys all nodded. Abby continued.

"Gibbs, I really want you to give me away. My real dad isn't here but I would really love it if you'd walk me down the aisle in his place. Please?!" Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek and looked her in the eye for a moment before saying softly,

"I'd be honored Abs."

"Ducky, my brothers are gonna be ushers at the wedding and I'd love it if you would too!" Ducky smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Of course, My Dear!"

"Ziva will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Really Abby? You want me as your Maid of Honor?"

"You've been my friend the longest besides Carol and I'm asking her to be one too. Will you do it?"

"Of course, Abby. I would be honored.

"Bishop, Delilah? Will you guys be my brides maids?" Both women hugged her and Delilah said,

"Sure,Abs, I'd love to."

"I wouldn't miss it!", Bishop added. Kasie was asked to sing at the wedding. She said she'd do it and then added,

"Hey Abby, When's the big day?"

"Jesse and I decided on October 27th. No time decided yet but we'll let you know.",Abby replied.

"The Saturday before Halloween. We shoulda guessed. This IS Abby,after all.", Tony quipped. Everyone laughed. Abby just smirked. Pretty soon, it was time to get back to work. After everyone had congratulated Abby once more, they all signed off or headed out. All except Gibbs. He hung back until the others had left and then walked over to Abby and pulled her in to another hug.

"Ya got yourself a good man,Abs. There's no one else I'd want to give you away to." Abby hugged him back tightly and said softly.

"Thankyou,Gibbs." Pulling back, she added with a smile,

"You knew all the time, didn't you." Gibbs nodded and said.

"Mmm-hmm. Jesse talked to me and showed me the ring that night we were all working at my place. He told me when he wanted to pop the question and showed me the ring. I told him I'd make sure you left work in time. I want you to be happy, Abs." Abby looked at her father figure for a long moment. Then, without a word, she pulled him in for another big hug. After a minute, the two pulled apart and Gibbs kissed her on the forehead before saying,

"Back to work,Abs." Then he left the room. After he was gone ,Abby made a call to Breena and told her about the wedding and about wanting Tori as Ring Girl. Then she asked her to be another bridesmaid. After hanging up with Breena, Abby got to work on the evidence she had. Abby was able to leave at one PM for lunch. She drove over and met Carol and Jesse at NMRI. They went to a nearby Panera Bread and Abby and Jesse told Carol the big news. Carol jumped up and gave Abby a hug, then Jesse.

"I always knew you two were perfect for each other! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Carol. I'm just relieved she said yes!", Jesse said. Carol and Abby laughed and Abby smacked him on the shoulder.

"I love you. There IS no other answer!" Jesse gave her a kiss and said,

"And I Love you, Goth Angel." Carol looked at them in mock disgust and said,

"Get a room, you two!" Abby pulled away from Jesse and turned back to Carol with a smirk.

"Get used to it. He can't keep his hands off me!" The two women laughed again as Jesse's face turned bright red. He didn't know why he was embarrassed. He should be used to his fiance by now. After the laughter died down, Abby turned to Carol and said,

"Carol, Will you be my Maid of Honor? Ziva is going to be one as well and Bishop,Delilah and Breena will be bridesmaids but I really want you as a Maid of Honor! You've been my best friend since college."

"Of course I will, Abby!", Carol said, Giving Abby another hug.

"Oh, Jesse, did you get a hold of the guys?"

"I did, actually. Palmer agreed to be my Best Man and the other guys are all groomsmen."

"Yaay! I knew they'd do it! We can make sure the couples are paired together still in the recessional even though Palmer is best man and Ziva and Carol are the Maids of Honor. Carol could be paired with Torres. Would that be ok with you Carol?",Abby said.

"That would be fine, but Abby, you don't need to start planning the entire wedding today. It's not until October. We can work on it over the next few months." Abby realized she might have been getting ahead of herself. She chuckled.

"You're right. Ok. I'll reel it in a notch."

"Until she gets her next big idea,she means.", Jesse quipped. Carol and Jesse chuckled as Abby gave a sarcastic,

" ." Then she couldn't help but smile as as well. Then, the three finished their meal and headed back to NMRI, where Abby got her car and drove back to NCIS.

A few days later, Abby was nervously rushing around her appartment cleaning. She wished Kasie was there to help her but Kasie wasn't coming for another week yet. She just hoped she finished by the time Jesse got there with his mom. Abby still had to wash her windows and dust before they arrived. At the moment she was finishing up the vaccuuming. Abby finished in the living room and put the Vaccuum away. Then she got out the windex and newspaper and cleaned her windows and mirrors. After that she got out the furniture polish and dusted. She'd just finished in the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"Abs? it's us!", Abby heard Jesse call out.

"Just a sec!", Abby called back. Then she checked herself in the mirror and smoothed out her pigtails before putting the cleaning stuff away and quickly going to answer the door. When she opened it, Jesse gave her a kiss and then said,

"Abby you remember, my mother. Helene Krakowsky. Mom this is my Fiance, Abby Sciuto."

"I remember Abby from your group of friends at school years ago. How are you,dear?"

"Fine thankyou,Mrs Krakowsky. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise,Abby. Call me Helene, though. It's a little wierd to call your Mother in Law Mrs Krakowsky."

"Yes,Ma'am,Mrs…uh..Helene." Poor Abby felt really nervous and awkard. Helene's smile seemed a bit stiff.

 _ **"I knew it**_ _.",_ Abby thought to herself, ** _"She hates me."_**

 **Well, there's chapter 14. More coming up on Friday. Now for the BIG news. I want ALL of my readers to have input in planning Abby's wedding. Send your ideas to me in either a PM or put them in your reviews. I am not sure how an Abby style wedding would look on paper. I already picked the wedding party but I could use help with style of the Wedding dress(it should still be cream or white but have an Abby flare.) Bridesmaids dresses wedding color theme, And what song Kasie should sing at the wedding. I could also use help with what Tori would wear as Ring Girl. The wedding isn't for a couple of chapters or so but We can start planning now. Whoever's Ideas I use will get a dedication in that chapter's author note. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here is chapter 15. I ended it in a different place then I planned again. It looks like this story will end up being at least 21 chapters long. Thanks to all who are sticking with it. To my reviewers that prefer Tiva, there is a little more of them in this chapter.I will put a little more of them in the next chapter as well. in fact I will start the next chapter with Tony. There will be alot of Tiva in chapter 17 though. Please read AND review this chapter! Thanks!**

As Abby was dealing with her future Mother in-law, Tony, Ziva and the kids were adjusting to living as a family. Tony, despite his worries, had bonded with little Timmy instantly. In fact he was currently playing Airplane with the little guy. Ziva came into the room and looked at her boyfriend nervously.

"Careful with him,Tony. I do not want him to be injured!"

"Chill, Zi! He's fine. I'm being careful. I promise I won't let him do a nose-dive."

"Just make certain you do not!", Ziva replied, sternly. Then she couldn't help but smile before going over and giving Tony and little Timmy hugs and kisses. The twins picked that moment to walk into the room.

"Ima, Abba? Can we have hugs and kisses too?", asked Tali. AJ reached out to be picked up. Tony and Ziva happily obliged. Ziva picked up AJ and cuddled her close, and Tony picked up Tali with the arm that wasn't holding Timmy. Then they managed to all get into a five way group hug. It was as if they were all making up for lost time. Compansating for the love they'd missed out on sharing for the past four years. After a moment Ziva said,

"I actually came into the room to tell you that dinner is ready. You all need to go get cleaned up and come to the table."

" _Alright girls._ ", Tony said and signed, " _You heard your Ima. Lets see how fast you can get washed up and to the table. I'll time you! Ready, set,go!"_ Tony set his stop watch and the girls ran into the bathroom. Soon, they were back, looking expectantly at their Abba.

 _"_ _Great job, chicas. forty-five seconds.",_ he said and signed, after looking at his stopwatch. The girls grinned and sat at the table. Tony put Timmy into his high chair and then went to wash his own hands at the kitchen sink. Then the whole family sat down to dinner. As Tony looked around at his family, he thought life couldn't get much better than this. Ziva smiled at her boyfriend and thought about how great life was and knew it would be even better when they went back home to America with the rest of their extended family.

Back at NCIS, Abby was having trouble focusing. Palmer noticed right away when he came down to bring her more evidence for the current case. She was sitting at her desk just staring at the computer screen and clutching Bert. She didn't even notice Palmer enter.

"Abby? You ok? You seem a little…distracted today.", Abby didn't respond right away and Palmer had to say again,

"Abby?" That time she seemed to snap out of it. She jolted and looked up.

"Jimmy! Don't sneek up on my like that!", She admonished. Palmer didn't comment on the fact that he hadn't really been sneaking. He just asked again,

"Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why do ya ask?", Abby replied. Palmer just shook his head.

"Abby, don't lie to me. You're distracted and you're hugging Bert. I know what that means. Something's bothering you. What is it? You can talk to me." Abby looked at Palmer for a moment, debating whether or not to open up. Then she sighed.

"It's Helene."

"Helene?",Palmer asked, confused. Abby nodded.

"Jesse's mother. My future Mother -in -law. That is unless she gets her way and pushes me and Jesse apart."

"Ah. So you and she aren't getting along too well?"

"Well, Im trying but, it's like I can't do anything right. I dont want to say anything bad about her in front of Jesse. I don't want to ruin there relationship. Or ours. Jimmy do you know what she did yesterday? She told me that we should go shopping together soon. I thought that would be nice, until I found out that she just wanted to get me new clothes. It's like she's embarrassed that her son would be seen with me dressed the way I am."

"Well, maybe you misunderstood her reasons. Maybe she just was trying to be nice and spend time with you.", Palmer tried to reassure his friend. Abby shook her head.

"I haven't told you about the conversation I heard her having with Jesse last night. She came right out and asked him if-if he was sure I was the right girl for him. She told him that she didn't think I was the type of girl he should be getting married too. She s-said she understood when Jesse was in school. He needed to find himself. But she said that now that he's in a successful job He needs to find a more mature woman that can help him move up in his career.", by now Abby had tears in her eyes. Palmer took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Abby what did Jesse say to his mom when she said that?" Abby looked down.

"I didn't hang around to hear what he said. It was when I arrived at his place to meet him after work. I was going to have dinner with them. I was just outside the door when I heard the conversation. I left before I heard what he answered."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Because. Maybe she's right. Maybe I AM holding him back. I mean Look at me, Jimmy! I'm wierd! I dress Goth like Halloween and I sleep in a coffin. Before I applied here I couldn't get a job because nobody wanted a wierd goth girl working for them. Apparently Helene feels the same way!" Palmer gave Abby a look.

"Abby Sciuto! You are not wierd. You are unique. You have unique gifts and Jesse loves you for who you are. We all do. If she can't appreciate your unique talents and personallity, You'll just have to show her. She needs to get to know you. Remember when Breena's dad first met me?" Abby gave a small smile and nodded. How could she forget. The man was a real creep to her little brother. Abby had locked him out of the lab for that reason.

"Well, He's ok with me now. In fact we get along great. He just needed to get to know me and See me how Breena sees me. The same is true for Helene. What did Jesse think when you back out of dinner. Did you even tell him?"

"Of course, Jimmy. I didn't just stand him up without calling. I told him that some chemicals at work made me sick and I didn't think I could eat dinner."

"Abby,", said Jimmy in a warning tone,"You shouldn't lie to your fiance. Not the best way to have a good relationship." Abby hung her head.

"I know."

"Why don't you call him now. Maybe you could all go out tonight. But you need to tell him the truth. Maybe he can help you two break the ice.", Jimmy said. Abby looked at him for a moment Then she smiled a little and reached out to hug him.

"Thanks,Jimmy. That helped alot. You're a good friend."

"I'm here anytime.", Palmer replied. Then he went over the evidence with her and headed back down to autopsy. Abby called Jesse and apoligized. When he asked what was really wrong, though, she said she didn't want to talk about it over the phone, so the two agreed to meet for lunch. Helene was going out sight-seeing, so Abby and Jesse would be able to talk alone and figure out how to approach the issue. By dinner that night. Abby still hadn't figured out how to talk to Helene, but luckily the dinner went more smoothly than the initial meeting. It wasn't as awkward as Abby had expected. A few days later, Helene headed back home. She and Abby were getting along better, but the two still hadn't talked about the problem between them. Abby hoped that the fact they were getting along better meant that Helene was beginning to accept her as Jesse's fiance,though.

The next monday was the first day back for Ducky and it was also Kasie's first day. They were both greeted with big hugs from not only Abby but the rest of the team as well.

"Good to have ya back,Duck. And Kasie, Welcome to NCIS.", Gibbs said.

"It's wonderful to be back, Jethro.", said Ducky, and Kasie replied,

"Thankyou, Agent Gibbs. I'm looking forward to working with you all."

"It's just plain Gibbs.",Gibbs said with a rare smile.

"Right.",Kasie said. Then Vance appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ms Hines. Welcome to NCIS. If you'll come with me into my office, I'll get you your ID card. Then you may Join Ms Sciuto in the lab."

"Thankyou sir. I'll see you all later.", Kasie replied. They all said goodby and then everyone got back to work. Palmer and Ducky headed down to Autopsy. As they rode down in the elevator, Palmer spoke up.

"Dr Mallard, it really is great to have you back. We've missed you."

"Ah , well,my boy, It's wonderful to be working with you again. I know for a fact you have been doing just fine without me,however. I've gotten reports from just about the entire team here. They are all quite proud of you. As am I." Palmer blushed a little and replied.

"Well, Breena insisted I invite you over for dinner tonight. She's missed you as much as I have and Tori is really excited to see you."

"I accept your inviation. Thankyou Dr Palmer. I look forward to it." The conversation stopped as the elvator stopped and had arrived in autopsy. The two men got right to work.

In Paris, Tony was at work at Interpol, where he'd been working at high paying and high clearence desk job since he and Tali had moved there. Tony was just getting ready to leave for the day when his boss called him into his office.

"Agent Dinozzo,may I speak with you a moment?"

"Uh, of course, Cheif. I'll be right up.", Tony said. He gathered his things and headed up quickly to his Boss's office.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Agent. I know you will be leaving us soon, but this case came across my desk. It needs special attention and I believe you are the man for the job. I need you to lead a team of inspectors. You won't be going out in the field. You will be in charge from here."

"What's the case?". Tony asked.

"It is an extrememly high profile case. The italian ambassoder's daughter was kidnapped by a human trafficking ring. I know you have experience with high profile cases like this one.", The Chief said. Tony nodded.

"I'd say I do, Sir.",Tony said, thinking of his undercover work and looking after the Admiral's daughter in France.

"Wonderful. Would you be willing to head up this case?"

"I wouldn't be out in the field? I don't want my family to have to worry about loosing me.", Tony said, with a little hessitation.

The cheif answered.

"That's right. You'd lead from here. We might need you to help get the Ambassoder's daughter to safety once we take down these people, but you would have plenty of back up. The dangerous part will come before." Tony nodded.

"Alright. I'll take the case."

"I'm pleased to here that,Agent Dinozzo. As soon as it's over, I'll have your exit papers ready for you.", was the reply. Tony shook the man's hand and said,

"Thankyou,Sir." Then he headed out.

A week later, Abby was watching TV and relaxing on the evening of her day off. She'd spent the day Volunteering with Habitat for humanity and was now exausted. She and Jesse would be going out the next night, but tonight he'd had other plans with some friends, so luckily for Abby, she could have the evening to recover from working hard all day. Or so she thought. She was half asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Jesse on the other side with his mother.

"Abby, I'm sorry. My mother insisted she had to come over and talk to you tonight."

"What about your friends?", Abby asked. Jesse Shrugged. I'm gonna be a bit late to the game. Mom just showed up at my place a few minutes ago saying she needed to talk to you. I told her you were home resting tonight, but she insisted.

"It's ok. Come in.", Abby assured the two. She offered them something to drink and, after she'd gotten three bottles of water, The three sat down.

"So, um, What did you want to talk to me about,Helene.",Abby asked,nervously.

"Well,Abby, I owe you an apology. I know I do." "Helene began. Abby started to speak but Helene held up her hand.

"Please. Let me finish. I let myself be put off by your appearence. Over that week I was here, you were nothing but kind and concidering towards me and I was horrible to you. My son told me what you do everyday at NCIS and what you'll be doing when you start working at NMRI with him. He also told me what happened to lead you to leave NCIS after twenty years." Abby teared up at the memory and Jesse put his arm around her. Helene continued.

"I think you are a beautiful person both inside and out. It just took me awhile to see it. I'm truely sorry I waited so long to discover who you really are. Can you forgive me?" Abby looked at her future mother-in-law for a moment, then broke into a smile.

"Of course, I forgive you. I'm just glad we could work this out." With that ,Abby jumped up and went over to Helene, pulling her into a big hug. Though surprised at first, Helene relaxed and hugged her future daughter in-law in return. Jesse was relieved that everything was resolved now.

In Paris, a few days later, Tony was working on his new case at his computer when he hit on something big. He really wished McGee was here. This was one of the times when he could really use a tech expert as good as his Probie. And a Forensics expert as good as Abby. He had some of those experts around, of course but they couldn't get the info nearly as fast. Several hours later, the information was processed and Tony was able to send his team out to catch the criminals. About an hour later, he recieved a call.

"Agent Dinozzo. We're reasonably sure we've caught them all, but we need help with interrigation. They aren't telling us where the girls are being kept.", said an inspector named Miles Jennings. Tony answered,

"Ok. Are you bringing them in?"

"Yes, Sir. We should be there in about half an hour.",Jennings responded

"Alright. Good Job. I'll be waiting here.",Tony replied. Half an hour later, Tony was interrigating Three thugs, one after the other. He finally managed to break the third one by convincing him that the other two had already Broken. They hadn't, but the tactic worked. What Tony didn't realize and wasn't told,however, was that they weren't all caught. A couple of them had gone into hiding. When Tony and the inspectors arrived at the holding site, They let all the girls out of the cells and soon found Angelina Cotciotti, The Ambassidor's daughter, who was about eleven years old. Tony told the other men to get the rest of the girls out quietly,and he slowly approached Angelina.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm Tony and I'm here to help. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"N-not really. Just cold and hungry. The men threatened to beat me, but have yet to do it. They threaten to scare us, I think. They don't feed me if I don't do what they want. I want my Mama and Papa!", Angelina replyed before beginning to cry. Tony got the cell door off and scooped up Angelina into his arms.

"It's ok. We're gonna take you to your Mama and Papa. You're safe now. I've got you. You're going home now." Suddenly Angelina looked up and screamed at what she saw.

"Tony! Look out!" Tony quickly put Angelina on the ground behind him and whirled around with his gun pointed. Outside, his men were dismayed to hear two loud gunshots. And then it was quiet.

 **Well there's chapter 15. Will Tony get out with Angelina? Will both of them be ok? Who fired the gun? Stay tuned to find out. I'll have the next chapter up on Wednesday. I won't have time on Monday. I don't think I'll have time on Tuesday either. Wednesday I should have plenty of time though. By the way I casted Leslie Ann Warren as Helene Krakowsky and Gracyn Shenyei from When Calls the Heart as Angelina Cotciotti. Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here is the next chapter! Starts with Tony and then some TIVA. After that. it's Abby's part of the story. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Tony's team ran into the building to find him stand clutching his shoulder and wincing in pain. Angelina was on the ground behind him, scared and sobbing but otherwise ok. Lying on the ground further over, was a man covered in his own blood. He was dead. Another man was cluctching his thigh and when he saw the rest of the interpol team, he yelled,

"Will no one give me assistence? I need Medical attention. Can you not see that?"

"A bus is on the way. you'll get the attention you need in due time. Agent Dinozzo? You alright,Sir?",asked a team member who's name was inspector Jenkins.

"They shot him and hurt him!", said Angelina, before Tony could answer. Tony turned back to smile at the girl and one of his team members helped her up off of the floor.

"I'll be fine. It's just a surface wound. It'll probably need a couple of stitches, but nothing major."

"Well, the bus is on the way. We'll get you to hospital soon.

"I don't need an ambulence. I can't drive but if one of you could drive me, that'll work."

"Certainly, Sir. I would be happy to.", Jenkins said. Tony turned to his other team members and gave orders.

Andrews, I need you to be in charge of Angelina, here. Take her back to Interpol where her parents are waiting. Call one of the other teams in to help get the rest of the girls and women back to their families. McKluskey, Rogers, I need you both to head back to Interpol and write up the reports. and also, would one of you please call my wife? I don't want her to hear about this on the news and panic. Or for her to have the tv on and one of my kids see it. Uh oh. And it looks like one of you will also need to deal with the Press." At that moment a reporter came up and started bombarding Tony with questions."

"Agent DiNozzo is in no condition to speak with you at this time. I will be handling your questions.", Said McKluskey, blocking the reporter's path to Tony. Jenkins quickly helped Tony to the car and drove to the hospital. Tony had to wait for several minutes because there was a life threatening injury that took priority. He finally got in and they were just finishing up with his stiches when a voice called out,

"Tony!" Tony looked up in surprise and said,

"Ziva! What are you doing here? Where are the kids?" Ziva came in and kissed him,totally ignoring the doctor and nurses.

"Senior is with them. I could not stay home and wait. Rogers told me you were alright but I had to see for myself."

"My dad got here already?", Tony asked.

"Yes. He got an earlier flight." Tony nodded

and said,

"That's great."

"Madame, you need to leave, Ce' vous 'plait. We need to finish tending to this man.", the nurse said to Ziva, patiently.

"It's is my wife.",Tony replied

"The nurse sighed and said,

"Very Well. But you will have move out of the way." Ziva nodded and moved to Tony's other side and took his hand. The doctor finished with the stitches and rubbed the alcohol on it before covering the wound with a banage. After that, Tony put his shirt back on and thanked the Doctor and nurses. As they were walking out Senior's rental car,which Ziva was borrowing, Ziva asked,

"Why did you tell them that I am your wife?" Tony shrugged.

"I wanted you in there with me and I thought Id have a better chance if they thought we were married. Besides, we are living together and have three kids. We might as well be."

"I would love being married to you,Tony."

"Soon, Ninja, if I have anything to say about it. Very soon."

The second to last Friday in May, Jesse and Abby were eating dinner over at Delilah's and McGee's appartment. There wouldn't be too many more times to just hang out like this before Abby left NCIS. True, she wasn't really moving away. She was just leaving the job. But, She and McGee wouldn't be seeing each other everyday like they used too. Abby also didn't know what her hours would be like, or when McGee would be called out of town or out of the country for a case. Besides, she'd take ANY excuse to spend time with her neice and nephew. At the moment she was playing with them on the floor and making them laugh. The others laughed as Abby got really excited when her neice pulled herself up on the coffee table and began cruising along the edge!"

"Holy Cow! She's standing! She's trying to walk!"

"Yeah, Abs. She's been doing that for a week now, but she has yet to venture away from the table or couch. Johnny has yet to attempt pulling himself up.", McGee said. Abby looked a little dissapointed that she hadn't known about Morgan's newest skill before now.

"Well, he'll get there. Babies develope at different rates. And why didn't you tell me about Morgan before tonight!"

"We wanted to surprise you so we could see your reaction.", Delilah.

"Well, It worked. I was VERY surprised! The twins are growing SO fast!"

"I know! I can't believe it. Pretty soon, they'll really be mobile and I'm not sure how I'll keep up.", Delilah said. Abby traded places with Jesse and then went over and gave Delilah a hug.

"You'll do fine, Delilah! You and McGee are both amazing parents! besides, you've never let anything slow you down yet! And Jesse and I are more that willing to baby-sit whenever you guys need us."

"Uh,Abby, shouldn't you make sure Jesse's ok with that before you make the offer for both of you?",McGee said. Jesse smiled.

"No, it's ok. She's right. I'd love to baby-sit these two with my girl. It'll give us practice."

"Oh, YES! I totally want to know what I'm doing when Jesse and I adopt kids someday. And I can never get enough of these cuties!",Abby said with her usual exuberence.

"Well, we'll probably take you up on that sometime ,then.".Delilah said. Just then,Morgan sat down hard and began to cry. Abby picked her up and handed her to Delilah, saying,

"Uh oh. Looks like it's somebody's bedtime. Abby then hugged Delilah again and kissed Morgan on the cheek and then Kissed Johnny on the cheek before hugging McGee. Then Jesse handed Johnny to his dad, and he and Abby said goodnight and headed out. It was time for MGee and Delilah to get the twins settled for the night.

Abby's final case was solved within the next few days. A week after dinner with the McGee, it was the day that Abby had been anticipating and dreading at the same time. It was her last day at NCIS. There was a party for her in the squad room. There was a special card that everyone she was close to at NCIS had signed. She opted to read it later when she was at home. She didn't want to start crying in the middle of the Squadroom. There were more people there than just her team and family. She was also presented with a cool looking gold watch on a chain. The back was engraved to say,

T _o Abigail Sciuto in apprectation for 20 years of service at NCIS._ Now it was getting harder for Abby to hold back the tears, so she thanked everyone at headed quickly for the elevator to return to her lab to pack up. A few minutes later, she was sitting at her desk trying to work up the motivation to pack up her things when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and saw the whole team except Gibbs and Vance. Ducky, Palmer, and Kasie were all there too. Sloane was the only other one missing.

"We've come to help.", Reeves said softly. Abby got up and hugged him and then wiped her eyes before silently getting to work. The others helped her put her personal things into boxes and carry them out to the evidence garage where they would stay until Jesse came to pick her up later. He'd brought her into work today because he figured she might need him to take her home in the evening if she was too upset to drive. At last there was only one box left. Abby decided she could take that one out herself. She stood facing her friends with tears in her eyes.

"I-I just- don't know how to say goodbye to you guys."

"Then don't say it. After all, my dear, you aren't leaving the city. We'll still see you.", Ducky replied gently but firmly.

"Ducky's right.", said Palmer, in a quiet sad tone,"This isn't goodby. it's just…See you later."

"Abs, We're still your family. We're here anytime.", Bishop said, starting to get teary herself. Torres just nodded.

"I'll try my best to take care of this team the way you did,Abby.",Kasie spoke up.

"I know you will, Kasie. That's why I chose you as my replacement. And Bishop, don't let Gibbs close off again after I leave. I know I'll still see him, but I won't be here everyday. Please. Don't let him forget how to have fun. He'll let work swallow him up if someone doesn't keep him on track."

"I'll do my best Abs. Kasie will too. So will sloane.", Bishop promised. Kasie nodded in agreement.

"You'll be great at NMRI,Abs. They're lucky to be getting you. Our loss is their gain." Abby's tears spilled out again as she said huskily,

"I love you guys."

"We love you,too, Abby.",Torres said, finally finding his voice. Abby held her arms out and McGee came in for the first hug. Then Abby hugged each of her other family members tightly, one by one.

"Do you want one of us to go up to Vance's with you?", asked McGee. Abby shook her head.

"I… need to be alone for a moment in Labby. I want to say goodby to my babies." McGee nodded and gave her one more hug before he and the others left the lab. Abby picked up Bert and squeezed him tightly as she walked around her lab for the final time. she turned the machines off . As she turned off her last and favorite Machine she whispered,

"Bye, Major Mass Spec. I'll miss you. You've been a great assistant. Be good for Kasie, OK?" With one last pat to the machine Abby clapped her hands to turn out the lights and then picked up her box and headed up to Vance's office. She knocked and recieved permission to enter. She put her box down on a chair and walked over to the Director's desk.

"I came to turn in my badge." Abby handed the badge over and Vance took it.

"Ms Sciuto. It's been a pleasure and an experience working with you. You will be missed. I hope you'll pay us a visit every now and then."

"I plan to. And we may work another case together like when Carol came over here to help with that mysterious illness case.",Abby replied. Vance chuckled.

"Well,we'd appreciate all the help we can get if we ever get another case like that."

"Sir, thankyou for letting me do things my own way here. Thankyou for trusting me.", Abby suddenly said.

"You earned that trust Ms Sciuto. And both Marrow and Sheppard spoke highly of you long before I took over. You've been a big asset over the years. I hope you new bosses know how lucky they are. Best wishes for your job at NMRI." Before she could stop herself, Abby threw her arms around the director, ,something she wouldn't ordinarily do. Vance, though surprised, recovered quickly and even returned the hug. Abby pulled away sooner than she would with anyone on the team and then she picked up her box and walked to the door. She turned around and gave Vance a sad smile and a wave then she headed down to see Sloane. Sloane wasn't in her lab to help so Abby figured that probably Gibbs was with her as well. She hoped Gibbs would go down to meet Jesse in Evidence with her. She knew why he hadn't come down to her lab. She, too, would rather their goodby be without a crowd. She walked to Sloane's office down the hall and knocked.

"Come in!", a voice called. Abby entered and saw that she'd been right. Gibbs was sitting on the couch in Sloane's office.

"I just came in to say goodbye.", Abby said softly. Gibbs stood up and said,

"Im heading back down to the squadroom to finish up some paper work." As he walked past Abby, he whispered to her,

"Come get me when you're finished here. I'll walk you out." Abby gave him a small smile and nod. After he left, Sloane turned to Abby,

"So This is it, huh? How are you feeling?"

"It's hurts. Alot. But it's what I need to do,Jack. I have so many emotions flying around right now. I mean, I'm angry that Orli turned that gun on the kids so I had to shoot her which is part of what lead to me leaving in the first place. I'm heartbroken to be leaving my family here for another job, even though I know I won't lose you guys. It won't be the same. But, I'm also totally excited to be working with Jesse and Carole and that I'll be able to help deaf people hear again. Including my own Goddaughter."

"Abby, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. You're right. you'll still have us all in your life. We're family. That won't just end because one of us is working somewhere else. And you have my number. You can call me anytime you need to talk if things get too overwhelming." Abby reached out and hugged Sloane tightly.

"Thankyou. I really needed that." The two hugged for a second longer and then pulled apart. As Abby stood up, she got a text from Jesse ,who said he was on his way. Abby sent a quick reply and picked up her box. Then she headed down to the squadroom. She found Gibbs at his desk and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gibbs?" He looked up at her.

"Hey, Abs."

"Are you ready? You still wanna walk out with me?" Gibbs stood up and grabbed his jacket, gun and Badge. He could finish up the paperwork later. He'd need something to keep his mind off things, anyway.

"Let's go.", he said. He and Abby walked to the elevator. They got in and Abby pushed the button for the Evidence garage. Pretty soon after the elevator had begun it's decent, Gibbs pushed the emergency button to stop it.

"Ya ok Abs? Are ya ready for this big change?" Abby sighed and said,

"I will be ok, I think.I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I don't think I'm ever really ready for change."

"I Know. You hate change,Abs."

"And yet, this time, it's by my own choice. Ironically because I HAVE no other choice."

"You always have a choice, Abs. But I think you're making the right one for you. Ya always know what's best for Abby." Abby looked at Gibbs for a moment with tears standing in her eyes. Then she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. As the two rocked back and forth, Abby whispered huskily,

"I Love you Gibbs." Then, as Gibbs hugged his surrogate daughter tighter,he said the words that he'd never before said out loud but had shown her in so many ways.

"Love you too,Abs." They stayed like that for a few minutes until Abby got another text from Jesse, letting her know he had arrived. Gibbs restarted the elvator and soon they arrived in the Evidence Garage. After Jesse had been let in, Gibbs helped load the boxes into the car. Then he turned to Jesse.

"Don't forget to make sure that Abs gets her daily supply of CAF-POWs. It's your job now."

"Yes, Sir.", said Jesse with a smile. Abby had to smile too. Gibbs was still trying to take care of her even though he wasn't her boss anymore. He'd always be there for her in one way or another. Abby gave Gibbs a sad smile. He kissed her on the cheek one more time, then waved at the couple before heading out to his own car. Jesse opened the car door on Abby's side and she got in, clutching Bert. Then he got in to the car and started it. Abby was lost in thought for most of the ride home. She was leaving her old life behind. The life she'd known for half of her adult life. On Monday, she'd be embarking on a new adventure. She prayed it would be just as wonderful.

 **Well, that was heartbreaking, but this story isn't over yet! There is still Abby's wedding and lots more TIVA coming up! Yup! You didn't REALLY think I'd ACTUALLY kill him off, did you? I said this was partly a TIVA story. Therefore they Both have to stick around. There will be ALOT of them in the next chapter! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Catch ya Wednesday! Thanks for reading**!


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here's chapter 17! It's a little slower but more action soon! Lots of TIVA in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A few days later, Tony,Ziva,Senior, and the twins were packing up the things they would be shipping to the US. They had each packed a carry on bag and a check in bag for the airplane, but everything else would be shipped and put in storage until The family could find a place of there own. They would be staying with Senior until then.

"Hey Ninja? Where do ya want this?", Asked Tony, Holding up a vase."

"That one can go in that box over there.", Ziva replied. meanwhile, Senior was helping the twins pack up their things that were being shipped.

"Tali, Show Grandpa what books you girls want to keep out. Then I'll help you pack the rest."

"Ok, Grandpa!", Tali said, then signed to her sister. Little Timmy was in his bouncy chair, watching his mom pack up the movies in the living room. He was enjoying himself, if the grin on his face and the giggles coming from him were any indication. Half way into the packing, the family broke for lunch. Then the kids all took a nap while the adults continued packing. When the kids all three woke up, Tony and Senior decided to take them to the park while Ziva sorted things out to prepare for more packing. It took a couple of days to get everything ready to ship across country. The furniture couldn't be shipped by plane, so they would get new and used things once they were back stateside.

During the few days that DiNozzo/David family was preparing for the big move, Abby was getting used to her new work surroundings. So far she was getting along with her new co-workers just fine. Her boss was pretty nice too. Abby really enjoyed working near her old friend and her husband. She really missed seeing her family at NCIS everyday, but she knew she'd made the right decission. At that moment she was going through files at her desk, when her boss came up.

"Abby, There are some people who need to consult with us. I need you to interpret for me. It's a couple, and both of them are deaf. They have hearing children and would like to get the implants so they can communicate with them better."

"Well, My parents were both deaf and we communicated just fine."

"Well, this couple would like to take advantage of the new technology."

"Yeah, my parents died before this implant was discovered but they couldn't have afforded it even if it had been available." With that, Abby got up and walked with her boss across the hall to meet with the couple. They told the couple what to expect and what they needed to know to make an informed dicission. The couple said they'd go home and think it over and they'd be back in a few days. Abby returned to her desk thinking how blessed she was to be able to help people like her parents.

The next Friday, Abby took a late lunch so she could go with McGee and Palmer to meet Tony and Ziva and family at the airport. Ducky, Gibbs, and the rest stayed behind to work the current case. Abby drove her own car and met her friends inside the airport.

"Jimmy! McGee!", She called when she saw them. Then she pulled them both in to such big hugs, you'd think they'd been separated for more than just a few days.

"Good to see ya Abs! We miss you in the lab.", McGee said.

"How's Kasie doing?", Abby asked.

"Kasie's doing really well! She's not you,though.", Palmer said.

"By the way, Kasie and everyone else send their love. You and Jessie are still invited to the next team dinner.",McGee

"Oh! When is it?",Abby asked excitedly

"Fourth of July Barbecue at Ducky's.",Palmer spoke up.

"Oh, I am totally in! I'm possitive Jesse will be ,too!", Abby said, then she looked up and saw some familiar faces coming towards them.

"Tony! Ziva! Over here!", she called excitedly while practically jumping up and down. Ziva and Tony shared a smile. It was nice to know that some things, and people, never change. The twins let go of their Grandpa's hand and ran as fast as they could to McGee and Abby and Palmer. Auntie Abs! Uncle Tim! Uncle Jimmy!", Tali shouted as she and her sister ran into first Abby's arms, then McGee's, and finally, Palmer's. The adult followed and were soon engulfed in typical Abby -style hugs, before also being hugged by Palmer and McGee.

"Welcome back!", Abby said.

"It is good to be back home.", Ziva said, handing Timmy to Abby, who was reaching for him.

"I'll say!", Tony agreed.

"Is anyone up for lunch? I'm starved. They hadn't served lunch on the plane yet.", Senior said.

"I have time left before I have to get back."

"Yeah, Unless Gibbs needs us back for the case, we're in.", said McGee. The group headed to a pizza place with a buffet and salad bar. It was the quickest option. Gibbs did call while they were eating but when McGee got off the phone he said Gibbs hadn't called about the case.

"Tony, he and the others would love for you guys to stop by as soon as you feel up to it. You could come back with us now or if you are too Jet lagged, you can come in later."

"I think we can come in for a few minutes at least.", Tony replied.

"Abby. We would like to set up our appointment for the consultation for AJ.", Ziva said.

"Sure, Ziva. Here's our card. Call anytime to set up the appointment with Dr, Zeiger. I'll be there anytime.",Abby replied to her friend. All too soon, It was time for everyone to get back to work. Abby hugged the twins and Little Timmy before hugging all her friends. Then she headed out her her car and drove back to NMRI. A few days after that, Ziva and Tony were in Dr Zeiger's office ready for the consultation. Abby and Dr Zeiger came in and Abby was immediately engulfed by twin hugs. Then they all sat down and Abby helped explain to AJ what would be happening. By the end of the consultation, the little girl seemed to be ok with everything. Since the surgery was going to make things hectic, Tony and Ziva decided to try and find their own place in the weeks before. It wasn't easy. Almost everywhere was too small. Palmer finally discovered that there was an appartment open in His building. It was just the right size for the little family. It had three bedrooms. One was actually an office but Tony figured he didn't really need an office. He could do what he needed too either in the master bedroom or at NCIS. That became Little Timmy's room. The twins would share. Abby, Jesse, McGee and Delilah all went with the DiNozzos to help pick out furniture. Palmer passed down Tori's old toddler bed to Tony and Ziva for little Timmy to use. That was one less piece of furniture they'd have to buy. They found alot of things at yard sales. Within the next few weeks they got all they needed and were able to finally move in. They got help from the entire NCIS family plus Abby and Jesse. A couple of weeks later, it was the day of the surgery for AJ. Tony and Ziva found out that their little girl wasn't quite as ok with everything as they'd originally thought. They had a slight problem. They tried everything they could think of to solve it, but nothing worked. Finally ,Tony decided to call Abby. The surgery was at Nine AM, so Abby was on her way to work. She was supposed to be there by Seven AM. She usually got to work at eight, but she was going in early to be there for Tony,Ziva and AJ. Senior would stay home with the baby and Tali. It was now Six AM, so Abby knew something was up."

"Tony? What is it? Is AJ ok?"

Well, Actually,Abs, AJ has hidden under the bed and won't come out. She's not as ok with this whole thing as we thought. We were hoping maybe if you talked with her….?"

"I'm on my way.", was the quick reply. Abby found a place to turn around, and headed towards the DiNozzo/David appartment.

 **Well, there ya have it. Tony and Ziva and family are back for good. Abby's started at NMRI. But How will they ever get AJ to come out from under that bed? How will they convince her the surgery will help her? Tune it Friday to find out! remember,ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here's chapter 18. Should be about 4 left after this, maybe five. Hope you like this one. There was plenty of TIVA, ya have to admit! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby arrived at Tony and Ziva's in less than ten minutes. Tony let her in and led her to the twin's room, where Ziva was still trying to get her daughter out from under the bed. Abby said a quick hello to everyone as she entered the room. Tali looked up from where she was sitting on the floor and then ran to Abby.

"Auntie Abs! Sissy's hiding. She don't wanna go to the doctor."

"I can see that." Abby said, giving Tali a quick hug before continuing,

"Let me try something." Abby couldn't fit under the bed any better than the other three So she sat down next to Ziva called Tali over.

"Hey Tals, can you do something for me?" Tali nodded and Abby continued,

"Go under the bed and take your sister's hand. Sign my name into her hand. She might come out if she knows I'm here." Each member of the team had a special sign for their name. This helped to avoid the stress of finger 's was the sign for Skull.

"Ok." Tali said. Then she crawled under the bed with her sister. A couple of minutes later, AJ came out from under the bed and threw herself into Abby's arms, shaking all over. Abby hugged the little girl tightly and rocked her for a few seconds before pulling back and setting the child on the ground in front her her.

" _What's wrong,Baby Doll?"_

 _"I don't want to see the doctor. Please don't let them make me go!"_ Abby's heart broke for her terrified little Goddaughter. She pulled her into her lap and hugged her again ,before signing,

 _"Why don't you want to go to the doctor,Hon?"_

 _"Scared.",_ AJ signed back.

 _"There's nothing to be scared of, AJ. The doctor is going to help you so you can hear again."_

 _"Don't want to."AJ signed,_ looking pitiful. Abby stroked her hair and then signed,

 _"But, you'll like being able to hear things like birds and music and your Hippo,Al, and the voices of your Ima and Abba and sissy and brother and me. The rest of the team,too."_ AJ thought for a minute then said,

 _"But it will hurt."_ Abby shook her head.

 _"You'll be asleep the whole time. You won't feel anything."_

 _"Will you be there?"_ AJ asked.

 _"I'll be there when you wake up and so will your Ima and Abba. And your Grandpa DiNozzo and your sissy and brother can come see you later. So can Grandpa Gibbs and your other aunts and uncles."_

 _"Ok."_ ,AJ signed after a few seconds.

 _"Are you ready, now? It's time to get going.", a_ sked Abby. AJ nodded and climbed out of Abby's lap before running to her Ima. Ziva picked her little girl up and gave her a hug and kiss before saying softly to Abby.

"Thankyou."

"Yeah, thanks Abs! You did great.", Tony added. Abby smiled and said,

"She just needed to be reminded that the doctor wasn't as scary as she thought. Sometimes kids take things better coming from someone who's not their parent."

"Well you are her Godmother and favorite aunt. Thank God you were able to get through to her.", Ziva said.

"You better get going son. You're due at NMRI in half an hour.".Senior said.

"I'll see you guys there.", said Abby as she headed out to her car. Ziva and Tony kissed their other two kids and said goodby to Senior ,while AJ ran back to grab they, too, headed out to their car. At NMRI, Tony filled out the paperwork while Ziva looked at a book with AJ. Soon it was time to take her back for surgury prep. The nurses were very nice and very good with little AJ. They even had an ID bracelet and surgical hat for Al. They talked to AJ while Abby interpreted and told the little girl step by step what they would be doing to her. With Abby there and her Ima and Abba, AJ wasn't as scared. The anethesia began working quickly and soon AJ was out cold and it was time to wheel her into surgery. The Hippo was handed to Ziva once AJ was out. Abby clocked in and then took Tony and Ziva to a waiting room and sat with them for a little bit. She took some paper work in with her so she wasn't neglecting her work. At about nine AM, Ducky came in to sit with the couple and Abby headed back to her office, with strict orders for someone to come find her when AJ was out of surgery. For once, Tony and Ziva were both glad for the distraction of Ducky's long winded stories. Time went by quickly and soon the doctor came out and announced that the surgery had been a success.

"We won't know for sure how well it worked until she wakes up, but I believe she will be able to hear very well."

"When may we see her,Doctor?", asked Ziva.

"She is being moved into recovery as we speak. After she wakes she will be moved into a regular room in the children's wing. We would like to keep her for a couple of days just so we can see how she does with the implants."

"Thankyou,Doc.", Tony replied.

"Someone will come and get you in a few minutes to take you to your daughter.", was the last thing the doctor said before leaving the waiting room.

"I believe I will go and find Abigail.", Ducky said.

"Thankyou, Ducky.", Ziva replied. About the time Ducky returned with Abby, an orderly came in and said they could go back to the recovery room. Once they got there, AJ took about an hour to wake up. Tony was the first to notice.

"Hey guys,look.", he said softly. Ducky went to alert the doctor while the others surrounding the bed. Ziva and Abby each taking one of the little girl's hands while Tony stroked the top of her head. AJ fully opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hi, sweetie. How do you feel?", Tony asked, gently.

"Abba. Ima.", said AJ. Then she winced as her own voice sounded loud to her ears. She turned to the other side and saw who was there. Grinning, she said,

"Skull!", before wincing again. The grownups smiled at each other and opted not to correct the girl at this time. Abby leaned down to give her Goddaughter a kiss on the forehead. The doctor came in at that moment and said,

"I see someone's awake. How's our little patient feeling?" AJ winced and this time covered her ears."

"Do your ears hurt, Little One?", asked Ziva. AJ nodded.

"I'll give her some children's motrin, but part of the pain is the fact that she's not used to hearing yet. Talk softly to her for the next few days and slowly speak up. Get her used to sounds gradually.", the doctor advised. AJ, deciding that talking hurt to much signled to Ducky who quickly came over and kissed the child on the cheek. Then AJ signed to him,

" Grandpa Ducky? Tell me a story?" Ducky looked at the doctor who said,

"Yes. But, speak very softly." So Ducky quietly began a tale of adventure and fantasy to his adopted great granddaughter. A few hours later, Ducky had left, but Palmer and McGee dropped by on their lunch break and Kasie came by on hers. Bishop and Reeves came by a little later on the way back from interviewing a possible witness. At around Dinner time, Gibbs came by with food for Tony and Ziva and a wooden toy boat for AJ. He also had a boat for both the other kids. They were there by then ,because Senior had brought them. AJ's was purple,Tali's was yellow, and Timmy's was green. He also stopped in to see Abby for a few minutes before heading home.

For the next couple of days Abby came in as much as she could to spend time with her Goddaughter. Sometimes, Senior brought the other two kids in to see her as well. AJ had not been talking since that first time she'd tried and it had hurt her ears. She would be seeing a speech therapist at the hospital beginning the next day. When The kids were altogether eating lunch with Abby, Senior, and their parents, AJ said softly,

"Skull?" Tali burst out laughing and said,

"That's not Skull, silly. That's Auntie Abs." AJ began to cry. Ziva immediately picked up her daughter and cuddled her. Tali felt bad. She hadn't meant to upset her sister. She ran over to give AJ a hug and said,

"I'm sorry, sissy! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't be sad. I love you!" AJ covered her ears but allowed her sister to hug her and even smiled at her a little.

"It's ok.",She whispered. Tony picked up Tali and sat in the nearest chair with her.

"Remember what we talked about,Tals? About how your sisters ears will hurt for awhile and we need to talk quietly?"

"I 'member,Abba. I'm sorry sissy.", Tali said in a quieter voice. AJ reached out for her sister and they hugged. Then AJ turned to Abby.

"Sorry, Auntie Abs."

"Hon, you don't need to be sorry. You can call me anything you want. Skull was just the sign name. You can still sign with me, if you want,too." AJ signed,

" _I love you."_ to Abby, who hugged the little girl before signing and whispering,

" _I love you too, Baby Doll."_ Then she signled Tali over and said the same thing to her and got a similar response. Then, turning back to AJ, She said,

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Sing to me?" Abby just melted. She, Tony, and Ziva had been taking turns singing to the little girl in order to reintroduce her to music. This was the first time AJ had requested to be sung to by anyone, though. Abby was flattered that it was her who was chosen. She couldn't turn the child down of course, so she began to sing the Rainbow Connection from The Muppet Movie in a very low voice. AJ soon fell asleep, along with the other two kids.

AJ stayed in the hospital for a few more days while she started her speach therapy. By the end of the week, however, the doctor decided it was ok for her to go home. Ziva would stay home with her for a week and then Tony would take over until his Director job began in July. Senior had already offered to look after the kids for the summer. In the fall, they would start at the NCIS daycare. After school for the twins and full day for Timmy. After Ziva started her new job, Tony called Abby one day and asked her to come over on her lunch break. He needed to talk to her about something. Senior came and took the kids to the park that day so Tony and Abby could talk.

"So what is it, Tony? Is everything ok?", Abby asked, concerned. Tony took a deep breath and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, ya see,Abs, thing thing is… Well, Ziva and I have three kids and are living together. I know for sure now I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

"Oh. She DOES,Tony! Trust me! So, are ya gonna ask her to marry you?", Abby said, getting really excited.

"Well, I got the ring yesterday. I went out while Ziva was at work and Senior stay with the kids."

"Ooh,Tony! Let me see! Do you have it?" Tony nodded and went to get the ring out of the movie cabinet from behind Napoleon Dynomite, which was one of the movies Ziva hated. It was white gold with tiny princess cut diamonds circling the band.

"Oh,Tony. Ziva will LOVE it! It's beutiful!" Before Abby could throw herself into his arms,Tony quickly said,

"And Abby, there's something I need your help with.

"My help? Why?",Abby asked confused.

"Well, I was hoping that I could propose to Ziva after a song at your reception in October. I have the ring now so I can be sure I'll have it when the time comes. Plus at first I was planning to propose sooner but then decided this is how I want to do it."

" I love that Idea,Tony! What do you need my help with?"

"Well, I want to propose to her in the garden patio of the church right after I dance with her to a special song.

"What song?", Abby asked, getting impatient.

"Bless the Broken Road."

"Tony! That is PERFECT for you and Ziva! My friend's band, the Steryl Puppets, is playing for my reception. That's not typically the type of music they do, but I'm sure I can get them to do that song just this once! Tony, this is SO awesome! Just like in the movies!", Abby said, before throwing her arms around her friend and hugging him,tightly.

"Thanks,Abby! You're the best.", Tony said, hugging her back. Once they pulled apart, Abby looked at the clock behind them and realized that she had just enough time to grab a bite to eat before heading back to work. Tony called Senior and he and the kids agreed to meet Tony and Abby at the Chick-fil-a nearby. After they ate, Abby drove on to work from there. On the way back to the appartment with the kids, Tony couldn't help but wish that October 26th was aready here.

 **Well, I hope you liked the chapter. By the way, the part where Al ,the Hippo, was given an ID bracelet and hat, was inspired by something that actually happened with my brother. His GI Joe was given a hat and bracelet when he had surgery. Abby singing Rainbow connection was actually inspired by a tweet by Pauley Perette herself about the song. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget. Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here is chapter 19 for you! It has ALOT of Tony and Ziva and family fluff. It includes the twins 4th birthday party. Hope you all enjoy this. I had fun writing it. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

One day, Tony and Ziva got the kids together and told the twins that their birthday was coming up.

"So what would you girls like to do for your birthday?", Tony asked them, and Ziva added,

"And what would you like to recieve for your birthday. You may not get everything but We'd at least have some ideas.

"But my birthday was on March fourth.", AJ said, confused. Tony and Ziva shared a look,not quite sure how to explain to their almost four year old that the day she thought was her birthday was actually faked by the bad guys. Finally Tony found his voice.

"Sweetie, when the bad lady sent you away from your Ima, she changed several things to make sure you couldn't be found. One of those things was your birthday. Your birthday is actually June June fifteenth, the same as Tali's.

"So, I'm NOT four?", AJ asked anxiously." Ziva shook her head.

"Not quite yet. But you will be. Next week. So what would you two like to do?" Tali and AJ looked at each other and Tali said,

"A party. With Tori and Morgy and Johnny and Uncle Tim and aunt Dee and Aunt Abby and Uncle Jesse."

"And Uncle Clay and Aunt Ellie and Granpa Gibbs and Grandducky. And Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Bre!" Tony and Ziva started laughing and Tony said,

"Alright,alright! We get the picture. Family party it is. So what about presents?" The girls grinned widely and both said they would like a music player with music and some barbies and some movies. Tony grinned at the last part. Later Tony and Ziva also dicided to get the girls each a scooter as well. They were just the right age and there were sidewalks running through the appartment complex as well as a basketball court they could ride around on when it was empty.

The next week flew by and soon it was coming up on the twins actual birthday. Ziva had wanted to make it special because it would be the first birthday that they'd had together since she returned to her family. She hadasked Bishop, Breena,Kasie Sloane, Delilah and Abby for help with the party. She wanted help from all of them but she also figured that Ellie could keep Abby from going overboard. It had been decided that the party would be at Gibbs' house. He had a big yard and he was alot different around the kids than he could be around others. Alot more open. In fact It was his idea to have the party at his place, as long as they didn't destroy his house.

They had decided on a pop star party for the girls. The decorations were microphones and guitars. There were games such as musical chairs and pin the guitar on the rockstar. Abby had a friend who did face painting for kids parties and Jesse surprisingly had a talent in Balloon art. Abby and Palmer were planning on doing a magic act together for the kids. The party was planned for June seventeenth in the afternoon. It was the sunday after the twins' birthday. Everyone figured that there was less of a chance of getting a case that day.

The girls woke up on their birthday to find that Ziva had made them Crepes for breakfast. Tali especially loved crepes. The two girls had a great day on their birthday. Their Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee were able to get a lunch break to take the twins out to lunch. Abby picked up the girls and then they met McGee at the restaurant. They went to the Hardrock Cafe in DC. It was fun for the girls but it didn't have a playground. There really wouldn't be enough time for that, anyway.

For a birthday present Abby let each of the girls pick something out as a souvonier. The two girls each picked out stuffed animals, a teddy bear for Tali and a stuffed monkey for AJ. Abby got two teeshirts to give the twins at the party. McGee bought matching Pencil bags for the twins and one pencil each. The Godparents couldn't help spoiling the girls on their birthday. Abby also didn't want to leave Little Timmy out, so McGee got him a little tee-shirt while Abby got him a little beanbag teddy. It was getting close to the time for both Abby and McGee to be back at work, so they paid for everything and and left the restaurant. Abby and the twins said goodbye to McGee and then Abby took the girls home before heading back to work herself.

Two days later, it was the day of the party. The kids were all excited. At least the three girls were. Abby, as usual, was nearly as excited as they were. She and Ziva and Bishop all came over early to help set up, while Tony and Senior watched the kids. They'd bring them over when it was time. Delilah, Kasie, Sloane, and Breena came a little later. There wasn't really anymore help needed. It only took about an hour or two to clean up and set up. Tony and Senior came over with the twins and Timmy at about 1:30 PM and the others had all arrived by two. The three older girls immediately wanted to get their faces painted and soon a fairy, Wonder Woman, and an island princess were running around the magic show later was a big hit, except it scared little Timmy. The girls recieved some fun presents. They got several children's books from Ducky, a hand made dollhouse and furniture from Gibbs. Sloane had gotten them each a couple of Barbie dolls to play with in the doll house. From the Palmers they got a couple of kidsbop cds. Tony had told Palmer that the twins were getting a music player among the several things from him and Ziva, so Palmer figured some actual music would the perfect present. Besides the Pencil bags McGee had gotten the girls fun but educational computer games. The girls loved the tee-shirts from Abby. Especially when they saw that their baby brother had one too. Kasie gave the twins Candy Land ,and from Bishop and Reeves together they were very excited to recieve Barbie cars. Torres hadn't been too sure what to get the girls. He didn't have very much experience with little kids, much less little girls. He had finally found two disney movies that he hoped would be ok. He got Frozen for AJ and Brave for Tali, but they could share. Torres figured you couldn't go wrong with Disney. Senior gave them each gift cards to the icecream shop. On the actual birthday, he'd given them tickets to see the Little Mermaid on stage. Well, actually, he'd gotten help from Tony and Ziva with that, but either way, he thought icecream after the show would be fun for them. That would happen next weekend. After they'd opened all the presents there was icecream with a cake shaped like a guitar that Gibb's had bought from a nearby bakery. Then, the party started to wind down. After about another hour, parents took their sleepy children back home and the others started to leave one by one. At last, Only Abby, Jesse, Sloane and Bishop were left. They had stayed to help Gibbs clean up.

"The girls had alot of fun today, Gibbs." Abby said, softly, adding,

"You're a totally cool Grandpa." Gibbs smiled a little and said,

"Well, Abs, I like being their grandpa. It keeps me feeling younger. I'll do the same thing for yours and Jesse's kids one day." Abby looked at Gibbs for a long moment, then hugged him tightly before the two got back to cleaning.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were talking back at their appartment.

"The kids all had so much fun today."

"Yeah.", said Tony, a bit absently.

"What are you thinking about,Love?", asked Ziva. Tony sighed happily and replied,

"I was just thinking about how lucky we are. I mean, we have each other again and three awesome kids. My Dad and I are getting along better than ever.

"Yes. And we also have the best chosen family we could ever hope for.", Ziva added. Tony nodded.

"We really are blessed to have Gibbs and McGee and Abby and all the others in our NCIS family."

"I am really happy to have them in our lives.",Ziva agreed, leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder. Tony pulled her into a tight hug and they stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the knowledge that they were loved by so many people.

About a couple of weeks after the party, there was a reception at NCIS to bid farewell to Director Vance and welcome the new Director DiNozzo. It was on a Friday at seven in the evening so Abby even got to come back for it. That day was Vances last as director. The following Monday would be Tony's first day as Director. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little nervouse about being Gibbs' boss. He figured he could handle Gibbs almost as well as Vance had, though. After all, he'd been working under Gibbs for fifteen years before leaving NCIS. He knew how Gibbs acted around the Director. He also knew what worked with Gibbs and what didn't by now. After the reception was over, Vance moved his things out of the office before going home to be with his kids. The following Monday, Tony came in to work early, before anyone else had arrived. He took his things up to his new office and set them up around the room. Then he sat down at the desk quietly for a few moments reflecting on his new position and responsabilities. Then he scooted his chair back a little and let out a loud,

"WHOOP!" while spinning the chair around. With a nod, he said softly to himself,

"Oh yeah. I've totally got this!"

 **Yup! Tony may be a little more mature but he hasn't really changed at all, has he! LOL! But remember he didn't act like that when anyone was there with him! So I'll be updating on Wednesday. I hope my readers aren't too depressed by Tomorrow's episode to read it. Please keep reading my story till It's complete. I promise it's happy from here on out! Besides, if you don't like Abby's exit on the show, you can always get through it by reading my version. ;) remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! PLEASE don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, here is chapter 20. Hope I still have some readers who aren't too depressed from last night to read it! I promise, mines mostly happy now and no one else will die. This chapter includes fourth of July and Abby's dress shopping and shower and Bachelor party. The wedding will happen next chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Just a few days later it was time for the NCIS family 4th of July celebration at Gibbs'. Abby, Ellie, and Ziva along with Tony, Reeves, and Jesse arrived early again to help set things up. The men put up the croquet set for the kids, and a Badmiton net. Gibbs' had even found the racquets for that game and the birdies. It wasn't too long before everyone else arrived. Vance,Torres,Ducky, and Palmer helped Gibbs with the Grill and the others got things ready in other ways and helped supervice the kids. Later after everything was set out and people had gotten their food, they were talking and eating around the yard. Abby, Jesse, Tony, and Ziva, along with the twins and Timmy, were in one group and Were soon joined by the Palmers and the McGee's with their kids. Tori wanted to eat with the twins.

"So, Abs, what are you gonna do with that coffin once you and Jesse get married and officially move in together?" Jesse and Abby looked at each other and smiled. Abby's eyes also got a little most. They'd already had this discussion many times and Abby had finally come up with a solution.

"Well, one of the old ladies that comes to bingo at church, her name is Bertha Jenkins, well, she has cancer and not long to live." Abby had to pause before continuing,

"She has no family at all. We're it. Her church family. She also doesn't have any mony for a funeral. She lives in a county home. My church is helping plan her, um, funeral. And paying for her. I…I am going to donate my coffin."

"So you are not going to just save it for when you need it for real?" , Ziva asked, not really surprised at Abby's revelation but still snickered and Abby said,

"No. It's not gonna do anyone any good just sitting around in storage for years. Besides, this way I'm using it for good. To help someone who needs it. I think I've decided to go with cremation when the time comes. I want my ashes scattered on the Louisianna River. Then the money saved from the funeral can go to people and organizations who really need it." Abby looked over to check and make sure the little ones weren't hanging on to every for Abby the three little girls had since lost interest in their food and the conversation by then and had run off to play in the yard. McGee came over to Abby and hugged her, saying,

"I am so proud of you,Abs."

Not half as proud as I am.", Jesse said. The adults got quiet and just watched the kids play for a few minutes and then Ziva said softly,

"Just look at them. I could see them all day." Tony smirked,

"The term is watch,Zi. But I know what you mean. It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, AJ couldn't hear or talk and now just listen to that happy voice!"

"I'm glad we can still sign though. I would have missed that."

"Well, it's how you connected with her and then connected her with Tony and Ziva.", said Palmer. Before anyone could reply the conversation was interrupted when The three girls returned to rest. AJ crawled up into Abby's lap which made the scientist smile.

"You getting sleepy, Hon?" AJ just nodded and then leaned back against her godmother, quickly falling asleep. Abby looked over to smile at Ziva, and discovered her friend in much the same position with Tali. Tori had fallen asleep on the grass at her dad's feet. In fact, by now, ALL the kids were asleep. McGee and Delilah each were holding a twin and Timmy had fallen asleep in his dad's arms. Looking down at her daughter, Breena said,

"Well, if Tori's going to be ready for fireworks tonight, we better get home so she can take a nap.

"We'll meet you guys there tonight.", Palmer added.

"See ya autopsy Gremlin. Bye Breena.", Tony said quietly. The others all said goodby and the Palmers left. McGee and Delilah left soon after. They wouldn't be going to see the fireworks because the twins were still too young to handle it. They could actually see them from their window anyway. Gibbs didn't really have any interest in seeing the fireworks. He hadn't ever since Kelly and Shannon had died. He had,however, offered to watch little Timmy that night so Ziva and Tony and Senior could all go with the girls. Everyone else was planning on going, except Sloane, who decided to stay and help Gibbs with little Timmy that night. Abby really hoped that next year they could talk him into going with them. It was possible. After all, He did agree to host the party and that was new for him. Tony and Ziva at last stood up,each with a little one in their arms.

"We will be going,too.", said Ziva. She went over to Gibbs and quietly told him thankyou and that they'd bring Timmy back later, right before the fireworks. Then the DiNozzo/David crew headed out. Those who were left stayed to help Gibbs take everything down and clean up. As Abby left she and Gibbs hugged as usual. Abby was glad that some things wouldn't change now that she was gone from NCIS.

Time went by and Abby started preparing for her wedding. One day, She, Carole, Ziva, Ellie,Breena,Delilah Tali and AJ, all went dress shopping. Delilah and McGee had devided their twins, so McGee had Johnny and Delilah kept Morgan with her. Abby's choices were typically Abby. The flower girls would be throwing black rose petals. Only black because the carpet was bright red. There would be black and red roses decorating the church. Abby did,however tone it down with the Bridesmaids dresses. They were bright red with lace at the chest and a few tiny rhinestones. All the women agreed that they were beautiful. For Tali and AJ, Abby's flower girls, Abby had chosen red sparkly dresses and they would also be wearing black sparkly fairy wings. The twins were so excited that they'd get to be fairies for Auntie Abs' wedding. Tori was actually going with Palmer to get her outfit for the wedding. As ring girl, she'd be wearing a tux. Abby also wanted her in a red shirt under the jacket and vest and in a top hat with a red hat band. Abby had picked out the colors for her wedding and her friends had found outfits to fit the theme. However, Abby herself had not yet found her wedding dress. Since she didn't find it in the store with the bridesmaids dresses, Ziva suggested Abby talk to the sales woman about what she was looking for. After a short disscussion, Abby and the others were directed to a vintage shop down the street. Abby looked through the store and after about ten minutes found what she was sure was THE dress. She went to try it on and when she came out to model it, her friends were speechless. Well all love them except for Tali and AJ, anyway.

"Auntie Abs, you look like a movie star!", Tali exclaimed.

"You look pretty Auntie Abs!" , added AJ. finally the grown-ups found their voices.

"Wow,Abby. That dress is completely perfect for you!", said Ziva.

"It's totally you,Abs!", Ellie agreed.

"You have to get this one.", added Carol.

"Deffinately!", said Delilah and Breena at the same time. Abby looked herself in the mirror. The dress was while with a lacey spider web pattern overlay. At the chest there was croceted lace in a spiderweb pattern. Abby agreed with the others that is was the dress for her.

"What about a veil?", asked Breena. Abby looked around and made a decission. Instead of a veil, she would wear a forties style white pillbox hat she found with netting on it. Abby and the others then paid for the dresses and headed out to eat lunch. While they were eating, they talked about the bachelorette party Abby would have a few days before the wedding. They also talked about a bridal shower for Abby. Carol would plan both things, because she understood Abby's tastes the best.

When the day of the shower came, Abby discovered that Carol had decorated the room in an Adams family style. There were black roses on the table and spider web netting everywhere. Red table cloths with black rose printing covered the tables. There were even old looked candelabras with candles in them set around the room. Abby hugged her friend tightly and thanked her. Everybody arrived pretty quickly, and they had cake and punch before playing games such as designing wedding gowns out of toilet paper. Then it was time for presents. Abby got some very nice things. From Tony and Ziva she recieved a waffle iron that made waffles that looked like skulls. From The McGees she got some good china that was white with a black rose pattern. The Palmers got the couple bedding that was red with black roses. From Sloane, Abby recieved bathroom linins that were dark red. Ellie provided the shower curtain for the bathroom. It was brown with dark red flowers on it. Abby and Jesse had agreed to compromise on decorating. Carol got her friend a beautiful picture frame without a picture in it. The frame was black wood and said and said True Love Never Dies all the way around.

"The frame is empty so you and Jesse can put your wedding picture in it.", explained Carol. Abby hugged her friend and said softly,

"Thankyou." After that, she hugged the rest of her friends one by one. As she made her rounds, she silently thanked God for blessing her with such a wonderful chosen family.

A couple of months later, it was about a week before the wedding ,and it was the night of Abby's Bachelorette party. The bachelor party was also happening that night across town. Everyone ate and talked and then Sloane stood up and proposed a toast.

"Abby, You have so much love inside of you ,and I am so happy for you that you've finally found the perfect person to share it and your life with. I know you and Jesse will be very happy and I know you have more than enough love left to give to everyone around you. We love you." Everyone clinked there glasses and Abby wiped some tears away as she said,

"Thanks, Jack. I love you all, too. I have the best chosen family anyone could ask for and I am so blessed to have you all in my life." Ziva stood up to go next, but at that moment, Bishops and Sloanes and Kasie's phones all rang at the same time. They all took the calls and came back after a few seconds.

"What is it,guys?"

"A case. and It sounds like a pretty big one."

"Sorry to have to cut this party short but the three of us have to head back to headquarters."

"I understand. I hope you catch this creep before my wedding!"

"We'll do our very best,Abs."

"Things don't always work out as planned.", Breena said with a sigh,remembering what had happened around the time of her own wedding.

"Oh lord. Please don't let this be another bomb.", Abby said shakily.

"We don't know anything yet, Abby. We'll be briefed once we arrive.", Sloane said gently.

"Those of you who can stay should still have fun. We'll keep you posted as much as we can.", Kasie added. The three NCIS workers began to gather their things.

Across town, the men were pretty much in the same situation only more so. Ducky was proposing a toast to Jesse.

"Jesse. We are all very pleased to have you joining the family by marrying our Abigail. You couldn't ask for a more loving and devoted partner in life. From what we've seen of you, Abby is just as lucky to have found you. We hope…" Ducky was interupted by Tony's phone ringing. Tony excused himself to answer. When he came back, he had a grim look on his face.

"That was SecNav. A prisoner escaped earlier tonight. We think it's one of the ones we took down. He could be targeting us. We have to get back to headquarters."

"What will this do to Abby and Jesse's wedding?", Palmer asked.

"Well, Palmer, we'll just have to hope for the best. I don't like this any better than you do, but there's nothing we can do about it except catch this guy as soon as possible.", Gibbs said.

"Ducky, Gibbs, Torres? I need you three to call the girls and get Sloane, Kasie, and Bish back ASAP.", Tony said. McGee's phone rang at that moment and the SFA took the call. In a few second's he hung up and turned to the others.

"That was Delilah. Apparently, there's another big case going on tonight, as well, out of our jurisdiction. She's been called back in to DOD. Jesse, Abby said you two could take the twins tonight. I hope that's alright with you. I really don't want the babysitter that's there to have to stay overnight. She's a college student and has school tomorrow."

"Sure, No Prob,Bro. I'll just go meet Abby and we'll go get the babies from your place."

"Thanks,Jesse." The men all gathered up their things and headed to NCIS. The ladies arrived at about the same time, and when they got up to Tony's office, they found the Sec NAV waiting for them, along with people from Homeland, The FBI, and DOD. Fornel wasn't there this time. He no longer worked for the FBI and this case wasn't personal. The group was read in by the Sec NAV and soon got to work. They all really hoped this case could be wrapped up soon. No one wanted to miss Abby's wedding. Especially those who were in it.

 **Ok, guys, I need your help. Next chapter is Abby's wedding but it starts with the case. Now, I need ideas for a former bad guy who could have escaped prison and be after the team. Not King because I'm actually bringing him in for the sequel for this story. Reeves will remain alive because he won't be going to the restaurant with Abby since Jesse is in her life. I may use that scenario in my sequel. But for this story I need an NCIS bad guy for the next chapter. In the meantime, Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget. The next chapter will be posted on Friday. Hope you liked this one. Catch ya later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21! I think there will be about four left after this. Because there was so much detail with the case, the actual wedding will start the next chapter. This is already an extra long chapter! Please read AND review! Reviews help me write better. Thanks! Enjoy this part of the story!**

When everyone had gathered in Tony's office, Tony turned to Gibbs and said,

"Gibbs, there's more about this case I haven't told you. I didn't want to risk alerting Jesse or having someone at the other party alert Abby.

"Out with it, Tony.", Gibbs said. Tony ignored the fact that Gibbs had just talked to him, the Director like that, and simply answered him,

"Well, Gibbs, the escaped convict is Michael Mawer."

" Please tell me you're kidding, Tony!", said McGee.

"I wish I was.", Tony said with a sigh.

"Wait. Who IS this Michael Mawer?", asked Reeves as he,Bishop and Torres and Kasie looked at him curiously.

"He's a stalker that Abby had twelve years ago.", Palmer replied

"Yes. As I recall, he was quite persistant.", Ducky added.

"Ya think he's after Abs,DiNozzo?"

"I am thinking that he probably has the sick Idea that she's just been pining away for him all these years and Yes, I think he'll try and find her."

"And we don't know how much he knows about her life now.", McGee added

"He's armed from what I hear. He already killed two guards during the escape. They should be in autopsy within the hour.", Tony responded.

"Should we be worried about Abby and Jesse?", asked Torres.

"Deffinately, if there's even a chance that he can figure out where she is and that she's getting married to someone else."

"I'll get a protection detail on Abby and Jesse.", Torres said.

"I'm glad they decided to take the babies back to my place instead of theirs. Mawer doesn't know I've moved and he never knew where Tony lived before." , said McGee.

"Someones gotta tell Abby. I mean she's gonna wonder why she's suddenly got a protection detail on her.", Kasie said.

"McGee, You and I'll tell her and Jesse together later. I'll come with you when you head home.", Gibbs ordered. McGee just nodded. Abby always felt safer with Gibbs around. As soon as Tony dismissed the team, Bishop immediately headed to her computer to get out a BOLO. McGee found a picture from when they arrested him before.

"Let's hope he hasn't changed his appearence too much.",He said as he sent the photo to Bishops computer.

"Let's hope we find him before he finds us! Remember, the guy knows how to make himself a gate pass.", Gibbs said. The team worked hard all night. Ducky and Palmer did the autopsies and then sent the evidence up to Kasie. Kasie ran prints and they did prove to belong to Mawer. The picture that came up still looked about the same as twelve years ago, according to Gibbs and McGee, But it could just be that it hadn't been updated in several years because he'd been locked up all that time. Gibbs headed back to the Squad room and said,

"Torres, Call the prison and see if they can fax us an updated photo. We need to know what we're looking for." Torres did as ordered and within a half hour they had a brand new photo. Luckily, although Mawer had aged, he didn't look that much different from twelve years ago.

"Boss, I got a hit on the bolo we sent out. Mawer stopped in a gas station about an hour ago. He's headed this direction.", Bishop said.

"McGee, You and I better get over to your place. And Torres? How's that protection detail coming?"

"I've got one for the house and one for NMRI. Plus, Reeves and I are gonna stake out Abby's place since she hasn't officially moved out yet. Figure that Mawer might go there looking for her. Then we can grab him and haul him in."

"Not a bad Idea,Torres. Keep me posted."

"Will do, Boss. Come on Clay."

"Right behind you, Nick!", Reeves said with a roll of his eyes. Gibbs and McGee grabbed their things and headed back to McGee's.

When They got there, Abby said,

"The twins are both asleep. Delilah just texted and she's on her way home."

"Thanks, Abby. You're the best. You too, Jesse. I hope they weren't any problem.

"Nah. No problem at all. They were really good.",Jesse assured him.

"Gibbs! What are you doing here?", Abby asked, suddenly noticing him behind McGee.

"Abby you need to sit down. And Jesse, you too. Gibbs and I have something to tell you.", McGee answered for his boss.

"Is this about your bad guy?", Abby asked, shakily. Gibbs just nodded, and Jesse led his fiance to the couch and sat down with her before saying,

"What's going on." Gibbs looked at the couple and began,

"Torres called and got a protection detail stationed at your house and NMRI. And Abby, he and Reeves are staking out your place tonight, just in case."

"Wh-why, Gibbs? Who is it?" McGee answered this time.

"Abby, It's Mawer.", he said gently. Abby's eyes widened and she couldn't speak.

"Angel? Are you ok?" When Abby didn't respond Jesse turned to Gibbs and McGee.

"Who is Mawer?" McGee sighed.

Twelve years ago, Abby had an ex-boyfriend who went crazy and started stalking her. It was pretty bad."

"He even made himself a gate pass and got into the NAVY Yard. And he found her at McGee's.",Gibbs added.

"It was my old place.", McGee quickly assured him when he saw his friend's eyes widen in fear for his fiance, "I moved into this place after Tony moved to Paris."

"You guys caught Michael! He was in prison. How'd he even get out after twelve years?!", Abby demanded, finally finding her voice.

"He shot two guards when they were taking him to the head. Ducky and Palmer just finished working on them. Kasie is working on the evidence." Abby just shook her head and leaned against her fiance.

"You Ok,Abs?" asked Gibbs, kneeling in front of her. Abby slowly looked up at him.

"No, I'm not ok! How can this happen, Gibbs? Why NOW? Right before my wedding?!" Gibbs stood up and pulled Abby up and into a hug. As he gently rubbed her back, he said softly,

"I wish I knew, Abs. But I promise you. You have Jesse and me and the entire team. We'll keep you safe. The team and I will get this guy, and we'll make sure he NEVER hurts you again." Abby pulled away and gave Gibbs a tentative look.

" You really Promise?", she asked Shakily. Gibbs nodded and McGee said,

"Your wedding won't be ruined by this creep, Abby. We won't let him ruin your big day." Before Abby could respond, Delilah entered. Seeing everyone there, she asked,

"Uh, What'd I miss?" McGee quickly filled her in, and his wife promised to help anyway she could. Jesse decided he'd better get Abby home and Gibbs said he'd follow them and make sure they protection detail was there.

"If not. You two are staying with me tonight. I'm not taking any chances. The protection detail had arrived and were posted across the street. Abby and Jesse told Gibbs goodby and headed into the house. After a few days. Mawer still hadn't been caught. The stakeout gave them nothing but the landlady had promised to call if she saw someone matching Mawer's description. The team was getting discouraged and Abby was living in constant fear. Jesse was pretty scared himself. What if Mawer came after her and he was somewhere else? The Tuesday before the wedding, The team recieved a call from Abby's landlady who said that Michael Mawer had come to see Abby. When he found out she was no longer living there, he went ballistic and threatened her to tell him where Abby had gone. She of course didn't but neighbors heard the commotion and came out into the hall, effectively scaring the man off. The landlady was afraid he'd come to NCIS next. Wednesday, a man from the motel Mawer had apparently been staying at, called because he'd recognized the picture from the BOLO, He told the team which room and Bishop and Torres went to check it out. What they found there horrified them.

"Bish,look!", Torres said. Bishop rushed over to him and looked at what he had. He had several pictures of Abby in his hands.

"I just pulled these off the bathroom mirror!"

"I found his laptop. We got to get it in to Kasie and McGee so they can hack it! I'll bet there are more pictures on that!" Torres used gloves and picked up Mawer's toothbrush to pull DNA from. Kasie had said she needed it, though they didn't know two then headed right back to headquarters and told Gibbs what they'd found.

"Ok. Get it down to Kasie and McGee, you go help her."

"On it Boss.", McGee said. Bishop handed him the laptop and he headed down with it. It took a couple of hours but they finally got in.

"Oh. My. Gosh!", said Bishop.

"Abby really is in Danger! So is Jesse!", Kasie said, anxiously.

"I gotta go tell Gibbs.", McGee said. What they'd found were digital pictures of Abby and Jesse together. Apparently Mawer had been following her since he arrived in were no pictures of her from the hospital but there were alot of her and Jesse at home and eating out. They couldn't figure out why he hadn't followed them to work. To be on the safe, it was decided that Gibbs would go get Abby and Jesse from their house before they had to be at work and take them to his place. Luckily Abby was supposed to take the week off starting Friday. She could try and see if she could work from Gibbs' the next day. Jesse could still go to work but he'd have to take a new route. Gibbs got to Abby's and Jesse's the next day and explained what they'd have to do. Abby was pretty shaken up, but she agreed that this was the best plan. She'd been safe from Mawer at Gibbs' house the last time. She trusted Gibbs and the team to keep her safe this time as well. In order to be sure he wouldn't follow them, Gibbs went to his place by way of NCIS. That way Mawer might get the idea that Abby hadn't changed jobs and NMRI was just borrowing her. When they were sure they weren't being followed, Gibbs headed to his house and got the couple settled before heading to work. While they were sitting on Gibbs' couch, Abby turned to Jesse and said,

"He's after you,too. Because of me. I'm sorry you had to be brought into my mess." Jesse looked his girl in the eye and said softly,

"Hey! This is NOT your fault. Do you here me?! Michael Mawer is a sick creep that just won't take no for an answer. They'll get him. We'll be fine! I love you, and nothing will ever change that!" Abby got tears in her eyes as she signed to her fiance,

" _I love you,too." ,_ before throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. Jesse then called a cab, and headed to work. He didn't want to leave Abby alone but Gibbs had sent Reeves and Bishop over to keep her company and they were just arriving as his cab pulled up. He knew she'd be safe with them, and that made him feel better about heading to work. Abby got to work on her laptop with reports she needed to fill out, while Reeves and Bishop continued working on the case.

Back at headquarters, Mawer looked at his fake Guard uniform and his gate pass and said,

"Soon Abby. Soon we'll be together. I'm gonna get you back if it's the last thing I do!

In the lab, Kasie was going over the pictures one more time. she was even looking at blood patterns again because some of the blood found on the guards wasn't from either of the guards. She tested it and found out that it was O possitive and also that the DNA matched the DNA from the toothbrush. Sure they KNEW Michael was the bad guy, but now they could proove it and get him locked up permenantly with strict supervision. As she was filing the report, she heard a noise and looked up.

"May I help you?" she asked Nervously.

"Hey!", said the person, "You're not Abby! Where is my sweet dark Angel?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. There's no one named Abby here. You shouldn't be down here.", Kasie said. she recognized this person even though he was dressed differently. The face was the same as in the picture. This was Michael Mawer. Before Kasie could get near the red button, she was shoved against the computer desk roughly and Mawer said,

"I want Abby! What did you do with her?! She's mine!"

"I said there is no one named Abby here! Now let go of me!", Kasie shreiked. Mawer suddenly pulled out a knife and pushed the forensics specialist to the floor.

"TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE HER, OR YOU DIE!" At that moment Tony ran in. He'd been on his way down to talk to Kasie about the case when he heard the screams. When he saw what was going on he ran over and yelled,

"Let her go,Mawer!"

"No! She has her! She has my sweet Abby. I need to find my dark Angel. Tony Yanked the man of Kasie and held him, saying

"Mawer! Abby isn't yours. She left you along time ago. She's moved on. Kasie doesn't know where she is. She's the one who took Abby's place. Abby left. She's getting married." Mawer pulled forward and Yanked around nicking Tony with the let out a breath and hissed in pain as he kicked Mawer in the hand and made him drop the knif. Mawer ran at him and tried to strangle him.

"WHERE IS SHE! TELL ME! WHERE'S ABBY. SHE CAN'T MARRY THAT OTHER GUY! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. I NEED TO KNOW! ANSWER ME!" Mawer said putting severe pressure on Tony's throat. Tony couldn't breath, much less, answer even if he'd chosen to, which he hadn't. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and Mawer fell to the floor, dead.

"You're not gonna live long enough to hear that answer,Mawer.", Gibbs said to the body lying at his feet. Then he turned to Kasie and Tony.

"You two ok?" Tony nodded as he massaged his throat.

"I'll live. Great timing, Gibbs. How'd you know to come down here?"

"I didn't. I was just coming down to check on Kasie's progress." He and Tony walked over and helped Kasie up off of the floor. She was still shaking. Tony pulled her into a hug and said,

"It's over Kase. We're ok. And we got the guy. Just in time for Abby's rehearsal and dinner tomorrow." Kasie nodded as she slowly began to get her breathing back under control. The next evening, the rehearsal went very smoothly. Even the kids behaved. They seemed to know this was serious stuff and treated it as such. The rehearsal dinner was at a place called K's Tollhouse. They had researved a private room and were enjoying the food and each others company. Halfway through dinner Ducky got up and came over to Jesse and Abby, handing them an envelope. When they looked inside, Abby gasped.

"Ducky!"

"This is awesome! Thanks! You didn't have to.", Jesse added. Ducky waved him off.

"I don't need all that money Mother left. I'm old. I wanted you two to have a special honeymoon. You both deserve it. especially after These past several months. Abby smiled through happy tears and stood up to hug the man.

"Ah, Ducky! Thankyou SO much!" Ducky hugged the Goth and said,

"You are both quite welcome. I hope you will enjoy this trip imensely."

"Oh, we will!", said Abby. Jesse nodded in agreement and shook Ducky's hand. Abby showed the others what Ducky had given her and Jesse. They all had to smile when they saw that they were tickets to Transylvania and Hotel resevervations and even a little extra cash to spend there if they wished.

"So you are actually going to see Dracula's castle?", Luca asked is Awe."

"Yes! Isn't that the coolest thing ever?!", Abby replied.

"Only my sister would think that was romantic for a honeymoon!", Kyle said, chuckling. That earned him a glare from his sister.

"It IS romantic, You just have to look at it differently."

"Anywhere with my Goth Angel will be romantic.", Jesse said.

"Abby kissed him on the cheek and said,

"I love it when you call me that."

"Just don't start switching out the _Goth_ for _Dark."_ Tony quipped. Earning a smack on the back of the head from Ziva and a scowl from Abby.

"OW! What was THAT for?!",Tony whined.

"Don't ever use that word again, Anthony DiNozzo JR!", Abby answered for both herself and Ziva.

"Oh,man, you just got full named. I think I'd quit teasing little sis if I were you.", Torres joked. When things had settled down again, Ducky proposed a toast. After that several more people gave toasts. Soon it was time to get the little ones home to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Soon, only Gibbs was left with Abby and Jesse.

"I've got something for you guys, too. I want to give it to you tonight ,since things will be hectic tomorrow. Come with me out to my car." Abby and Jesse followed Gibbs and when they got to the car, They found something big in the back that was covered with a blanket. Gibbs pulled off the blanket and Abby and Jesse were rendered speachless. It was a coffee table. Gibbs had obviously made it himself. Abby didn't think she'd have any tears left but her eyes filled anyway as she ran her fingers over the beautifully finished wood.

"Gibbs, This, this is beautiful.", Abby said huskily.

"Well, I wanted you two to have something you could use but would also mean something.", Gibbs said in his gruff soft voice. Abby threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Then she pulled back and whispered

"Love you,Gibbs. This means everything. Thankyou.", Gibbs pulled her back into a hug before pulling back again and kissing her on the was always a man of few actual words but he gave her the sign that let her know he loved her too. He helped the couple put the coffee table into Jesse's truck and then he headed towards home. Jesse and Abby went to Jesse's place to take the coffee table in. Then, since it was the night before the wedding, Jesse took Abby back to her place for the night. Abby wanted to sleep in her coffin one more time before handing it over to the church ladies for Bertha. It could happen anyday now and Abby had made a plan with Reeves for him to deliver it after she'd left on the honeymoon. She wanted it to be there just in case something happened while she was on the honeymoon. It hurt to think about that possibility but Abby knew the chance was there. She had a hard time falling asleep that night but finally, clutching Bert tightly, she drifted off.

The next evening, Abby was in a sunday school room with her bridesmaids, flower girls and ring girl. Abby was excited but also really nervous. The other women all noticed and Ziva said,

"Abby, You are marrying the perfect man for you. I know you love him, don't you?"

"Yes.", Abby replied.

"And he loves you with all his heart. I can see it."

"So can I. Sometimes it's almost sickening.", Carole said. This made Abby laugh a little.

Kasie added, "It's kinda gross watching how Abby's been acting, too. I've been staying at her place and she can't shut up about the guy!"

"Hey! I'm in love. Deal with it!", Abby said in mock annoyence, making everyone laugh.

"It's normal to be a little nervous on your wedding day. But as long as you know in your heart that Jesse's the one, you'll get over the jitters pretty quickly.", Breena noddded and said,

"She's right. You'll forget about the butterflies as soon as you see his face at the end of the aisle." Bishop walked over and placed the hat on Abby's head.

"Almost time now. Abby you ARE making the right choice. I know you two will be so happy together." Abby hugged Bishop and then her other friends one by one. The little girls ran over for a hug as well and little Timmy toddled over to his Auntie Abs as fast as his little legs would carry him. Abby hugged them all and then said,

"Thanks you guys." At that moment there was a knock on the door. Kasie went to answer it. It was Gibbs.

"Hey Boss. Come on in." Gibbs walked in feeling a little awkward but that changed as soon as the kids ran to hug him. Breena then grabbed Tori by the hand and said,

We should probably go out and find our places. We'll see you out there, Abby." Everyone left the room, leaving only Abby and Gibbs.

"Well, ya ready?" Abby took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. I just still can't beleive I'm marrying Jesse. It's like a dream."

"But it's not, Abs. You're about to marry a great guy who loves you with everything in him." Abby smiled and said,

"I love him SO much, too." Gibbs looked Abby in the eye and after a pause said quietly,

"Proud of ya,Abs. I don't say that nearly enough. And not just because you do good work. I'm proud of you for just being you. I'm honored to be the one who gives you away. Didn't think I'd ever get the chance to give anyone away." Abby got somber as she realized what he was talking about. Or rather WHO he was talking about. Kelly. She gave Gibbs an extra long hug, and then pulled back and said,

"My dad never got the chance to give me away. I'm possitive he'd be glad to know that you are the one who's walking me down the aisle since he can't. Gibbs, I know you know how much you mean to me, but I want to say it anyway. I am grateful to have you in my life as a substitute dad. Every hug,every lesson you've taught me, everytime you've come to my rescue. Thankyou for all of it. Thankyou for everything." Gibbs felt so much love in his heart for his Abs at that moment that he couldn't speak. He'd never admit how emotional she'd made him. For now, he just pulled her in to the biggest hug he'd ever given her and held her until he felt more controlled. Then he pulled back and looked at her and simply said,

"Well, Jesse's waiting. Let's get you married." Abby chuckled as she wiped her eyes and then reached out and took Gibbs' arm. Together they walked out to the foyer to begin the ceremony.

 **Well, there you have it. The wedding itself and part of the reception will be in the next chapter. Another big moment will come after THAT in Wednesday's chapter! Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! PLEASE don't forget! Catch ya later! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22. Please read AND review! Enjoy!**

The ceremony began, and Abby watched as one by one, her closest female friends made there way down the aisle preceeded by three of the children she loved the most. At last it was almost her turn. Gibbs took her by the arm and she looked up at him.

"Ya ready, Abs?" Abby nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh, Yeah.", She replied softly, then stole a glance at her groom at the end of the aisle. He caught her glance and winked back at her, mouthing,

"Love you." Abby smiled and signed it back. Then She and Gibbs made their way to the front of the sanctuary. Once there, The Priest began. When he said,

"Who gives this woman to be Wed?", Gibbs replied,

"I do, on behalf of her family and friends." Then he turned to Abby and kissed her cheek, giving her a tender look that said all she needed to hear from him, before placing her hand in Jesse's. Then he went to take a seat and the preist continued the ceremony. The Preist talked for awhile and then Jesse and Abby walked to the alter and lit candles for Abby's parents, Jesse's dad, Kate, Dorny, Mike Franks, Jackie Vance, and Jackson Gibbs. After that, Kasie Haynes came up to sing the wedding song that Abby and Jesse had finally chosen together, _Can you Feel The Love Tonight,_ by Elton John. When she had finished, The Preist led the couple in their vows, which they'd written themselves. Jesse went first.

"Abby, the moment I met you back in college, I knew you were something special. You weren't like any other girl I'd met, and that's a good thing. When we graduated and you went back to New Orleans, I thought I'd never see you again. Then somehow, God led us both to DC and made sure when the time was right, That our paths would cross again. I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Abby had to wait a few seconds before she could say her vows because she was too emotional to speak, eventually she spoke in a shaky voice.

"Jesse, For most of my adult life, I've gone from relationship to relationship. It's like I've been scared to commit. I had a two month limit on every relationship. I once told McGee that when I met the right guy, That rule wouldn't apply anymore. I didn't know then that that guy would be you. I'm so grateful God brought you back into my life, and I can't wait to share the rest of it with you. I love you SO much!" After Abby had finished speaking the Priest said,

"And now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Jesse didn't waste anytime pulling Abby in and dipping her while he kissed her long and hard. The entire congragation let out a loud cheer. For the recessional, the kids walked out first after the Bride and was in the middle with a twin on each side. Then Carole and Alvez exited followed in order by Tony and Ziva McGee and Delilah, Palmer and Breena, and Bishop and Reeves. The ushers then ushered the guests out in an orderly fashion for the reception. The cakes impressed everyone. Abby's cake was a four tier cake which had a gothic theme. It was white with white icing and had a raspberry filling and a chocolate drizzle running down the tiers. Jesse's cake was chocolate with a ball and chain on it. Abby and Jesse cut the cakes and then it was time for the first dance for Bride and Groom. Abby and Jesse had chosen the song, _Hungry Eyes,_ by Eric Carmen. There was also the Father Daughter dance for Abby to do with Gibbs. For Gibbs' sake she didn't go with her usual taste in music. She picked My Girl, by the Temtations. Jesse had a slightly harder time with the mother and son Dance song. He finally decided on A song from M _ame_ , _My Best Girl._ Soon, it was time for the flower and garter toss. Only Tony, Abby and Jesse knew this was supposed to be rigged. Abby only hoped that she could aim right to get the flowers where they needed to land. The other girls were secrectly let in on things and agreed to get Ziva up there and back away when the flowered flew in her direction. Luckily it worked and Ziva caught the bouquet. She was a little suspicious but wasn't sure why. Jesse was up next and he Aimed the garter directly at Tony. After that, The band began playing again. About half an hour later, Tony found Abby and gave her the signal. She nodded and went over to the band and spoke with them. Soon, the sounds of the song, Along the Broken Road were heard and Tony asked Ziva to Dance. Towards the end of the song Abby looked over and then alerted the others in the NCIS family. they subtly watched as Tony led Ziva out onto the open gardens outside the hall where the reception was being held. Ziva didn't know what was happening but she followed her boyfriend anyway. She waited with anticipation as Tony stopped in front of a fountain and turned to her.

 **Well, There's the wedding. The next chapter will be on Wednesday! Remember ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here comes the proposal from Tony to Ziva. Hope you guys like how I wrote it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Ziva still didn't see what was coming until Tony got down on one knee. Ziva gasped and said,

"Tony, what…?" Tony held up his hand to stop her, and then took the ring box out of his pocket.

"This one actually has a ring in it,", Tony quipped as he opened the box to prove it. He was thrilled when he saw the look on Ziva's face that said she thought the ring was beautiful. He took the ring out of the box and then continued.

"Ziva, I've been in love with you for years ,but I let fear of commitment and fear of hurting you keep us apart. I never should have left you at that Tarmac four years ago, and I should have dug deaper two years then, Orli would have been stopped before she did the damage she did, and we would have had more time together. My dad issues, your father issues, The number Saleem did on you. All our failed relationships: It's all created a broken road that's gotten us to this moment.

"Tony…", Ziva began softly, but Tony interrupted to continue his speach.

 _"_ For whatever reason, I've been given another chance, and I'm not screwing it up this time. Ziva, I love you with everything in me. I love our kids. I want to be officially together as long as we are given. Ziva David, will you marry me?" Ziva couldn't speak but her eyes shone as she nodded. When she finally found her voice, she replied,

"Yes, Tony. Yes, I'll marry you. I love you,too!" Tony sighed in happy releif and put the ring on Ziva's finger. Then he stood and pulled her to him, kissing her gently. They were soon interrupted by a voice calling out,

"Ima! Abba!" Tony and Ziva scooped up their two daughters and carried them back to the reception hall, where their family was waiting.

"Why did you go outside, Abba?", Tali asked on the way in

"Because, Princess, I was asking your Ima to marry me so we'll all be together forever.", Tony said, happily.

" Like Auntie Abs and Uncle Jesse? That way she can't leave again?", AJ asked, inocently.

"I would never leave again no matter what, Angel.", Ziva assured her.

"And, yes. Just like Auntie Abs and Uncle Jesse got married tonight and are going to be together for the rest of their lives. That's what I want to have with all of you. This just means now I can legally adopt your brother and we will all have the same last name." ,Tony said. As they all re-entered the building, Abby rushed over to them, followed by Jesse who was holding little Timmy. Abby threw her arms around Tony and exclaimed,

"Tony, you finally did it! Ziva,you're engaged! Yaay! I am so happy for you guys!" Then she turned to hug Ziva tightly.

"Thanks Abby.", Ziva replied.

"And thanks for your help with all of it,Abs.", Tony said.

"It was no problem. I was totally thrilled that you wanted me to be a part of this. I better go change, though. Jesse and I have to leave soon." Abby hugged her friends one more time, and then left to go change into a more practical outfit. Jesse came over to congratulate the the newly engaged couple and hand over the toddler before going to change himself. While the newly married couple were off the another part of the church preparing to leave on their honeymoon, The rest of the NCIS family came up to congratualate Tony and Ziva. The girls ran off to dance and play together.

"Tony, with Abby and Jesse gone on their honeymoon and McGee and Delilah dealing with twins, Breena and I would be glad to take the kids for a night so you and Ziva can go out to celebrate your engagement.",Palmer said.

"Yeah, The girls get along great and Timmy's a good baby. It would be fun.",Breena added

"Thanks, Autopsy Gremlin. We'll deffinately take you up on that. We'll work out a time later when things aren't so crazy.",Tony said. Gibbs walked up to the couple,

"Well, DiNozzo, since you're the director and neither of you is on my team anymore, I guess I can't get after you for breaking rule twelve. All I can say is, if you hurt her, Director or not, I'll headslap you all the way to the LA field office. Same goes for you, David." Everyone laughed as Tony and Ziva replied at the same time,

"Understood,Gibbs!" Pretty soon,the head of the Sterrile Puppets got on the mic and announced,

"The bride and groom are on their way back in, so If you'd all pick up the little sacks of birdseed and head out front, it's almost time to see the newly weds off on their honeymoon." The group all did as directed and then headed out to await Abby's and Jesse's arrival. When they finally arrived, Abby looked stunning. She was wearing a Black dress with cream-colored Roses on it. around her neck was a lace choker that had a cameo in the middle. She wore her shiniest black boots and of course, she was holding her black lace Parasol. Jesse looked handsome in a maroon shirt with a brown and cream tie. He was wearing Kahki pants. Before heading to the car which had been decorated by the team with tincans, a sign and some streamers, Abby and Jesse said goodby to their families, both blood and chosen. They did have to explain to the kids why they were going away for so long, but they were soon ok with after being promised presents from Transylvania. Abby saved Gibbs for last and hugged him the longest.

"Thanks for giving me away,Gibbs."

"Only for you Abs.", Gibbs replied before kissing her cheek.

"And Thanks for always being there and just for, well, everything." Gibbs gave Abby a long look,Then he signed to her,

" _Love you,Abs_.", to which Abby flashed a sign of her own back, before allowing Jesse to help her into the car. Jesse then got in his side and they headed to the hotel they were staying at for the night. The flight to Romania would depart early the next morning. After seeing off the bride and groom, the party went on for a little longer. Most of the team stayed to help Helene clean up. Those with kids had to get them home to bed.

At the DiNozzo home, Tony and Ziva each carried in a twin and Senior carried in little Timmy. He'd come along in case they needed help getting into the apartment with three sleeping kids. After getting the kids undressed and into bed, the three adults met in the living room.

"Thanks, Dad.", that was a big help. I hate waking any of the kids up if I don't have to.", Tony said, softly

"You're welcome,Son. And hey, Congratulations, you two. It's about time, is all I can say! I always knew you kids were meant for each other.", Senior replied.

"Thankyou, Senior. I've never been more happy.", Ziva said with a soft smile.

"Same here. I have all I need now.", Tony added. Senior stayed for a cup of coffee, but then said he needed to get back home. It was pretty late by then. Tony and Ziva said goodbye and then headed to bed themselves.

The next morning, Abby and Jesse made sure they had everything such as their passports and all that they'd brought into the hotel with them, and they headed to the airport. Once on the plane, Abby leaned into Jesse and said,

"Babe,I cannot beleive we are going to the REAL Transylvania. I'm finally going to see Dracula's castle!"

"And stay at the House of Dracula Hotel. I've been googling pictures. Take a look,Angel." Abby sat up and and looked at the pictures. There were some pretty awesome features, including an electric chair for pictures and a dugeon. The rooms were various styles but some were very gothic looking. There was a fireplace in the room as well. The view looked amazing. If possible, Abby was now even more excited. They finally arrived at the airport in Buchrest and rented a car before driving to the hotel. Ducky had actually made the reservations for the room Abby wanted, which made her very happy. The next day they began Sight-seeing. they found some beautiful landmarks and destinations. They also found several cool souvenir Items to come back for at the end of the week to take back to DC for their family members. On about the third day, they driving to a restaurant for lunch at a nearby village. Abby was looking out then window and suddenly said to Jesse,

"Babe look!"

 **Ooh! What does Abby see? Stay tuned Friday to find out! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is chapter 24. Some TIVA but mostly Abby and Jesse this time. I hope it's not too long a boring. I had to bring Ana in because the story with her will play big later in the story! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Jesse looked where his wife was pointing and saw what looked like a little orphanage or childrens home. Several children were out playing in the yard. They all looked pretty dirty and the clothing was all raggedy. It appeared whoever was in charge could just barely afford to feed and keep these kids. Abby turned to her husband and said,

"Babe, let's go see what we can do to help. Please?"

"Abs…"

"Please. There has to be something we can do." Jesse sighed and said,

"We don't know how to speak the language. What if the person in charge doesn't speak English?" Abby gave Jesse a look and said,

"We'll find a way to communicate." Jesse knew Abby well enough by now to know she had her mind made up. They were going to try and help these kids. He parked the car and the couple got out and walked towards the the got closer they saw that there was already a group there working. Some painting or cleaning, Some playing ball with the children, Abby even noticed a group doing crafts and another in a circle, singing. Those who were working were talking to each other in English. It was obvious they were Americans. Jesse and Abby approached one of the groups and Abby said,

"Excuse me. Could you tell us who's in charge here?" One man replied,

"Sure, The pastor over there. Her name is Karina Gusa. You two Americans?" Jesse and Abby nodded and Abby said.

"We're from Washington DC."

"We're with the First Baptist Church of Richmond Verginia. What brings you all here?", said a lady from the group.

"We just got married. We came here for our Honeymoon.", Jesse began.

"We were just going out to lunch and we passed this place. I wanted to see how we could help."

"Congratulations! Well, there are alot of things needed here, like clothes and toiletries. We could use some help around here too. I know it's your honeymoon, though." Abby looked hopefully at Jesse who said.

"Ok. We'll come back and help tomorrow. Right now lets see what these kids need that we can go get for them and bring back when we return tomorrow."

"By the way, I'm Owen Scott. This is my wife Melissa, and the others in our group are Richard and Ellen Jenkins and Jack and Mable Prescott." Abby and Jesse shook hands with the group and Abby said,

"I'm Abby Sciuto Krakowsky and this is my husband,Jesse. I volenteer at alot of places back home. How long are you all here for?"

"We've been here a week. We have about a week left. We go somewhere else to help after tomorrow, though.", Ellen said. They talked for a few moments and then Abby and Jesse went to find Ms Gusa. They found her to be very warm and caring. It was easy to tell how much she loved the kids. She seemed very grateful that Abby and Jesse wanted to help with things and food for the kids. She made them a list in English and They promised to be back the next day. Once they left, they headed to the restaurant before going to tackle the shopping for the orphanage.

Back in DC, Tony and Ziva were discussing wedding plans after the kids were in bed.

"Tony, I do not want a big wedding. I do want all of our family to be there though. Your father, my Aunt and our NCIS family.

"Well, I don't think we should elope, even though I thought that's what I'd do after seeing what Palmer and Breena went through. How about we pick one Maid of Honor and one Best Man. Timmy will be our ring barrer and the girls will be our flower girls."

"Now I need to decide who will give me away. Schmiel or Gibbs."

"Well, you've known Schmiel the longest. But Gibbs is like a father to you, too. That's a tough call. Wait, didn't you say once that Schmeil was some kinda authority figure and he could perform weddings?"

"That is true.", Ziva replied.

"Then your problem's solved. Gibbs can give you away and Schmeil can perform the ceremony."

"That is an excelent Idea.", Ziva said with a smile.

"Palmer could do a reading,probably. Reeves and Kasie could sing. Kasie was phenominal at Abby's wedding, and I know that Reeves has a great voice. They could sing Up where We Belong from the movie _Officer and A Gentleman._ ",Tony suggested.

"Ducky offered his back yard for the ceremony right before we left the reception the other night.", Ziva said.

"Yeah, he talked to me about that too. I think it's a great idea. it's big enough to fit everyone. I mean it would just be the NCIS crew and their families plus Abby and Jesse and Vance and his kids."

"We should invite Alex Quinn. She was on the team ,I hear ,and she is one of my co-workers. The one I am on friendliest terms with. My only actual family is my Aunt Nettie."

"Yeah, and mine's my you think she'll come? Aunt Nettie, I mean.", Tony asked a bit nervously.

"Oh,yes! She would not miss this for the world!", Ziva replied, then chuckled at the nervous look on Tony's face before adding,

"Do not worry, My little Hairy-butt. I am sure Aunt Nettie has forgiven you and probably forgotten about the time you threatened her.

"Unknowingly threatened her, Sweetcheeks.", Tony shot back.

"Whatever you call it, I'm sure she no longer thinks about it. You do not have to be afraid that she will murder you."

"That's a relief.", Tony said, only half joking. Then the two continued going over plans before heading to bed.

At the market Place in Romania, Jesse and Abby figured out a budget and then found prices that fit it. They were able to buy a few clothing items and some fruit and treats to take back for the children as well as soap,shampoo and other toiletries for them. The couple was also able to buy some dolls and tops and other toys to take with them. They packed it all into bags and Abby texted her friends back home to alert them of the situation and what was needed. She called Sister Rosita late that night to have her talk to the church missions groups. Of Abby's NCIS family, Palmer and Reeves were epsecially eager to help. They all promised to do what they could.

The next morning, Abby and Jesse headed back to the orphanage. They gave the things they'd brought with them to Karina and then went to see how they could help. They helped with the painting and fixing up the outside area. They even played with the children. Abby noticed one little girl of about two years old sitting off by herself hugging one of the new dolls she and Jesse had brought. Abby found Karina and asked about the little one.

"That is Ana. She is our youngest. She cannot hear."

"So that's why she's off by herself and not playing with the other kids?", Abby asked. Karina replied,

"Yes. They cannot communicate so it is difficult to play with her."

"Does she know sing language?", Abby asked.

"A few signs. But we are understaffed here. There is no one to work with her regularly on it. Sadly it will be difficult to find her a home." , Karina told her. Abby struggled to hold back tears as she asked,

"Would it- would it be ok if I went and sat with her?", Abby asked.

"She might not accept that, but you are welcome to try." Abby nodded and went over to where Ana was sitting. She sat down in the grass next to the girl and picked up a picture book nearby. She opened it and motioned to the little girl to come closer. Amazingly, Ana inched closer to Abby to see the book. before they were finished looking at the pictures, Ana had made her way into Abby's lap. There was an instant connection. Abby got an Idea and pulled out her phone. She found a signing video and showed it to Ana. It had pictures and then a person to show how to sign the word that the picture represented. They looked at that for a little bit, but it was all too soon time for the kids to eat lunch and have rest period. Abby and Jesse finished working on the projects until rest time was over, and then played with the kids some more. Abby played and worked with Ana for a little bit more until it was time to Abby had a quick conference with her husband who agreed that they could come back the next day for a little bit after sightseeing.

Even with all the new things for the orphans, Abby and Jesse still had enough of there own money left to get presents for the people back home. They got handmade Jumping jacks for the three older girls. For Timmy, they found a stuffed ball. For the twins ,there were little Romanian teether baby rattles; Yellow and white for Morgan and Red and Yellow for Johnny. For Ziva they found a beautiful red flower patterned scarf and a lavender and green one for Breena. They got necklaces for Sloane and Bishop, and a bracelet for Delilah. They found traditional romanion hats for Reeves, Palmer, Ducky, and McGee. They weren't really Torres-style or DiNozzo style either, so Abby and Jesse kept looking for him. They found a Romania Mug for Gibbs and for Senior there was a Dracula's castle mug. For Kasie they found a travel mug with the Romanian flag on it. That way she could use it at work. Finally, they found a baseball cap that said Romania on it that Torres would like. Jesse found a beautiful ceramic mug with a floral pattern for his mother and Abby got Tee-shirts for each of her brothers. A Dracula one for Luca and a Romanian flag one for Kyle. Abby and Jesse had each gotten a Dracula's castle tee-shirt for themselves when they toured the place. They remembered the hoodies that they'd seen at that place and Jesse pointed out that Tony would probably love one of those, so they headed back to a shop that carried Dracula souvenirs and found a black one with a Dracula's castle design on it. Right before leaving the shops, Abby got postcards to send to the bowling nuns. They headed to the orphanage, glad that they'd found something for each person on the list. Abby and Jesse ended up spending a couple of hours at the orphanage with the kids each day while they were in Romania. Ana was a fast learner and picked up several signs by the end of the week. Abby grew seriously attached to Ana and Ana to her. Abby was heartbroken when they had to say goodby. She hugged the little girl and tried not to cry. That determination went out the window when Ana started crying for Abby as she was leaving. Ana ran over to Abby at the car and signaled for her to come down to her level. Abby melted into a puddle when Ana gave the " _I love you"_ sign to her. Abby signed back before hugging the little girl tightly once again and handing her back to Karina. Then Abby quickly got into the car before she completely broke down. Back at the hotel while they were packing, Abby said to Jesse.

"I want us to think about adopting Foreignly. I want it to be someone like Ana. Local kids have more of a chance. Kids like Ana? They're the ones who really need homes. Karina said that Ana, because of her being deaf, is really hard to place. I want to adopt a child who truely needs us,Babe." Once Abby stopped rambling, Jesse pulled her into a hug.

" I love how big your heart it takes time to adopt foreignly, Angel. And ,there'll be alot of red tape. It won't happen right away. But we can talk about it and look into it. You're right. These kids need a family. Especially the ones with special needs. Right now though, let's go eat. It's getting late and we have to be up early for the flight home." Abby nodded and they headed down the restaurant in the hotel. The next day on the plane, Abby took out her phone before take off and looked at the selfie she had taken with Ana before leaving the orphange the day before. She was going to print it off at home and send it to Ana at the orphanage. After looking for a long time Abby turned off her phone like she was supposed to, and leaned back against Jesse. As Abby drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help dreaming that someday, Ana could get a home. She also couldn't help hoping that maybe ,eventually, that home would be in DC with her and Jesse.

 **Well, there's chapter 24. Next chapter up on Monday. Lots more TIVA in that one. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH don't forget! I think This story I've decided will be 30 chapters long. So about 6 left. Thanks for reading! Catch ya later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Here's chapter 25. It's kinda slow but more action next chapter. I promise! Please read AND review.**

Abby and Jesse landed in DC Late that night and were met at the airport by Gibbs. He would be taking them home as he was the only one who would be up so late with nothing going on and didn't have to stay home with sleeping saw him waiting before he noticed them. She called out,

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Before running towards him. He gave her a sad smile and hugged her, before shaking Jesse's hand. Abby noticed the sadness in his smile as he said,

"Good to see ya two back. How was the trip?" Abby smiled and said,

"It was great,Gibbs. Jesse and I had a super time and we got to help out at an orphanage."

"Yeah. That's my girl. always finding people to help and looking for ways to help those people. I wouldn't have her any other way. But she's right. It was a really fun trip."

"Yeah, I saw the pictures you sent. Ana sounds like a great kid. The places you went looked interesting,too."

"We brought you back something,Gibbs. For everyone.", Abby replied, then she couldn't take it anymore and added,

"Something's wrong. I noticed it when we came in. What is it?" Gibbs sighed and pulled Abby close as he looked sadly at Jesse. Then he pulled back slightly and said,

"I'm so sorry,Abs. Reeves called me earlier. Your phones were off. He got a call from the county home this afternoon." Abby's eyes filled as she realized what Gibbs was about to say. but she stayed silent and let him say it out loud.

" Reeves called me this afternoon, when you two were unreachable on the plane,Bertha died this morning. Reeves helped some of the men of the church get the coffin to the funeral home. The viewing is tomorrow." Abby leaned back into her husband and let the tears fall as Jesse asked,

"Did Reeves find out when the funeral is?" Gibbs replied softly,

the day after tomorrow at Two PM." Abby looked up and wiped her eyes.

"At least we got back in time for me to attend the viewing and the funeral.", she said softly.

"Come on, Angel. Let's go get our bags. It's late and we need to get home.",Jesse said. Abby nodded, and the three headed to the baggage claim. Gibbs then drove them home and helped the couple get their things into the house. He kissed Abby on the cheek before leaving and said to Jesse,

"Take care of our girl."

"That's a given, Sir.", said Jesse, cuddling his wife close. Abby and Jesse waved goodby to Gibbs and then headed off to bed. The next day being Sunday, Abby and Jesse didn't have to work, so they slept in. Later in the afternoon, they called Tony and Ziva who said it was a good time to stop by. The newly-weds grabbed the presents and headed over to The DiNozzo/David place. They were both greeted with hugs from the entire family.

"We missed you, Auntie Abs and Uncle Jesse!", said AJ. Tali agreed.

"We really did missed you guys. All of us did.", Tony said.

"Well, We brought you guys something from Romania. Abby reached in the bag and handed the jumping jacks to each of the girls and the stuffed ball to Little Timmy. The kids were thrilled with the presents and after giving big hugs to their Godmother and uncle as a thankyou, they all ran off to play with their new things. Abby then handed Ziva the scarf and Jesse handed Tony his hoodie.

"Aww. You guys didn't have to bring us anything. This hoodie's totally awesome though.", Tony said. Ziva nodded and added,

"This is the prettiest scarf I have ever seen. Thankyou both so much." Abby hugged both her friends and said,

"We wanted to share our trip in a way with our family."

"So tell us about the trip.", Tony requested. Abby and Jesse smiled and told them about all the sights they'd seen and the hotel room and then told them all about Ana. Showing Tony and Ziva the picture of her and Ana together, she said softly,

"Ana needs a home. Jesse and I are talking about the possibility of Foreign adoption. If not Ana like I want,then another child who really needs a home and doesn't have the same opertunities as kids in America do.

"I think that it an excelent idea Abby. You and Jesse will make wonderful parents for any child.",Ziva assured her friend. Then the topic moved over to Ziva and Tony's wedding.

"The date has been set for January first. We want to start the new year off as a family in every sense of the word."

"That's so awesome you guys!", Abby said.

"Abby, it will be a very small wedding with just our family and closest friends. I am only going to have one bridesmaid. I would like you to be my Matron of Honor. McGee is going to be Tony's best man."

"I'd be honored ,Ziva.", Abby said, hugging her friend tightly.

"We've decided that Gibbs will give her away and Schmeil will perform the ceremony. Reeves and Kasie are going to sing _Up where we Belong._ Autopsy gremlin will do a reading and Ducky is hosting. The whole family will be involved one way or another. Either in the wedding or behind the scenes.", Tony explained.

"I can't wait to plan your shower and bachelorette party,Ziva!" Abby said. Ziva's eyes widened and she said,

"I do not need a shower or bachelorette party,Abby."

"Nonsense,Ziva. It's your big day. You need to celebrate. Don't worry. I won't go crazy. I promise. Breena and Bishop can help." Ziva sighed with releif and said.

"Alright then. Thankyou,Abby."

"I wonder what plans McGee has for my Bachelor Party. Should be…Interesting.", Tony said. Abby, Ziva, and Jesse chuckled. It was soon time for the kids naps, so Abby and Jesse left. They stopped off at Gibbs' and Ducky's on the way to the Funeral Palor to give them their presents. After viewing the body, they headed to visit the rest of their family and deliver the presents. Carol would get her wooden mug at work the next day but they didn't know when they'd see the others again. They stopped by Reeves' place first and gave him his hat. Ellie was hanging out with him that day, so they were able to give her the necklace. Sloane wasn't home, so they put her present in her mail box. They headed after that to Kasie's appartment. She absolutely loved her travle cup. McGee's was the next stop. McGee and Delilah both loved the presents and the twins were mesmorized with the stuffed animals. When they got to Jimmy and Breena's Tori was excited to see them and even more excited when she was given the Jumping Jack picked out for her..

"Abby, this scarf is gorgeous!", Breena said before thanking her friend and giving her a hug. Jimmy was equally thrilled with the hat. The final stop was Torres's place he was just heading out on a date but was glad to see his friends. He was really happy with his ball cap. The next day, On the way to work, Abby and Jesse stopped by the animal shelter to see Kyle and give him his tee-shirt. Abby told him about her and Jesse's plans to adopt and he said he supported them one hundred percent. Abby was really happy to see Carol right when she got to work. Carol also liked the mug and immediately poured her drink into it. She was anxious to get every detail of the honeymoon that Abby and Jesse were willing to share. Abby took a late lunch with Jesse to attend Bertha's funeral. She was touched to discover that McGee,Palmer, Ducky, and Reeves were all there to support her. No one else had been able to get off, but Gibbs had sent flowers and a message with Reeves for Abby, telling her he was their if she wanted to come and talk later. The service was beautiful and afterwards, Reeves and the others all came up to hug Abby. Abby was glad she had to go back to work after the funeral. It helped to have something to keep her busy.

Over the next few months Tony and Ziva were preparing for their big day. Soon it was time for dress shopping. Abby came over one saturday and She, Ziva, and the girls headed downtown to the bridal shop. Ziva hoped she'd be able to find just the right dress.

 **Well, there's the end of the chapter. The dress shopping and stuff will happen on Wednesday. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciate! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's Ziva's wedding prep and wedding! Hope you guys like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Ziva tried on several different dresses before finding the perfect one. It was a cream colored dress that had a A-line skirt that came just above the knees. It had a sash around the waist with a rossette in the center. The dress was V-necked and there were gathers at the bust. The dress was sleeveless, but Ziva would wear a coat outside. For a headpeice, Ziva found a gold designed one that fit her perfectly. She also found some gold high healed sandles to complete the outfit. Ziva's colors were red and cream. Abby found the perfect dress to wear as Matron of Honor. It was a strapless dress that came above her knees It had a skirt made out of the same material as a Ballet tutu. It had thin ribbons around the waist with a rosette in the middle. The top was satin with a lace overlay and had clear rhinestones in a patterern all over it. Abby found some fancy red platform boots. Ziva approved 'd seen Abby attempt to walk in high heals and it wasn't pretty! Finally, it was the little girls' turns. Tali and AJ were both so excited that they wanted to buy every dress in the store. Of course that wasn't possible. Eventually, Abby was the one to find the perfect dresses and called Ziva over.

"Abby, These are perfect!",Ziva said when she saw them.

"Oooh! I want that one!", Tali said.

"No I want it!", snapped AJ.

"Calm down, you two! You will both get the same dress.", Ziva admonished her daughters. Ziva then bought the dresses along with two pairs of shiny, red Mary-Janes.

"Hey, Ziva, I could make bows for the girls to wear in their hair with the dresses."

"Yeah! Princess bows! Please Ima!", AJ begged. Tali nodded and looked expectently at her mother.

"That would be very nice, Abby. The girls would love that.", Ziva agreed. Then the group headed to a nearby cafe for lunch.

Across town, Tony was with McGee and little Timmy trying on Tuxes. The men had both rented Tuxes for the other weddings they'd been a part of, and Little Timmy didn't have a tux. Gibbs actually owned a Tux. Apparently ,he never got rid of it after any of his weddings. He'd worn it to give Abby away. Tony found a Tuxedo he liked fairly quickly. It was a black tux with a white shirt and a gray vest and tie. The place had one in little Timmy's size that looked similar to Tony's except for it had a black bow-tie instead of a regular neck-tie like Tony's. McGee's was a little more James Bondish He had a Tux with a bow-tie and cumberbun. After getting dress shoes for little Timmy, the men went out for burgers.

A couple of months after that, it was time for the bridal shower. Bishop helped Abby with the planning for both that and the bachelorette party to make sure she didn't go overboard. Both ended up being very nice, Though the bachelorette party was a little more wild. The tables for the shower which was held at palmer and Breena's place, were covered in cream table cloths and had bunches of red roses decorating them. The food was amazing. Breena, Abby, Bishop and Delilah had gone all out. Jack and Quinn were both at the shower as well. Since Tony and Ziva had been living together for awhile, they didn't really need alot of the normal wedding type things but they still needed some stuff. Abby, wanting to include the kids in the special union, bought some _Princess Sophia_ DVDs for the girls and a _Paw Patrol_ for Little Timmy. They got books and small toys from the other shower guests,too. At one point, Quinn spoke up.

"So Ziva, I never worked with Tony. I came in after he moved on but, I've heard stories from the others. what was he really like to work with?"

"A drug!", Ziva said immediately.

Abby and Breena laughed, knowing how Ziva's english could be.

"Ziva means _pill_ , Alex. But, she may be exaggerating a little." Ziva shot her friend a look and said,

"Uh, no. Remember how he used to constantly chase anything in a skirt? And all those annoying movie quotes. I swear! He had one from every Movie ever made for any occassion! And,remember how he used to torment poor McGee?"

"Oh, he STILL tormented McGee after you left, Ziva. Jimmy would come home and tell me the stories.", Breena said. Bishop and Abby nodded and Bishop said,

"It's true. He did."

"And Don't forget what happened last year while Tony was still in Paris.", Delilah added.

"Oh yeah! Tthe meme!", Abby exclaimed

"The Meme?", Kasie asked.

"Oh, I have not heard about this meme before.", Ziva said. Bishop started laughing and the others had to join in. Delilah recovered first and explained.

"Well, from what I was told by my husband, Tony had annonymously turned an embarressing highschool picture of Tim into a Meme and posted it on the internet and it went viral."

"If it was annonymous, how did McGee know it was Tony?", Ziva asked. The others all laughed and Abby said,

"He traced the router to Paris and connected the dots." Now even Ziva laughed.

"Well it does sound like a very Tony thing to do. Yet for some reason, I'm crazy about him."

"You two were meant for each other, Ziva. You can't mess with fate." Soon the conversation wound down and it was time for gifts. Ziva recieved some very nice things, such as beautiful china from Bishop and Reeves and silver from Sloan. Kasie gave her books for the coffee table and she got a waffle Iron from Quinn. From the McGees she recieved a capucino maker and the Palmers got her and Tony Father of the Bride Parts one and two on DVD. Those were the two movies Tony would never watch by himself. Therefore, he didn't own them. Abby had gotten the family something special. She had bought a plain wooden Frame from the craft store and had used a woodburning kit to write Family around the frame. She had found some beutiful little rocks in Romania and glued them around the frame. In the frame she had put a picture that had been taken of Ziva and Tony with the kids at Abby and Jesse's wedding. She'd gotten the picture from Bishop who had been the one to take it while Abby and Jesse were changing. Ziva had to hold back tears as she went over to hug her friend tightly.

"This is the perfect gift,Abby. Thankyou very much."

"I wanted to. You deserve something special that would be a reminder forever of your family and how you found each other again." After the shower was over, The group all cleaned up together before leaving the Palmers home. The Bachelor party was four days after Christmas. It was more wild than the shower, nothing as wild as Abby's had been. Still, everyone had a great time. Tony's Bachelor party was just as memorable. On New years Eve was the rehearsal and dinner. As He had done with Abby and Jesse, Gibbs built Ziva and Tony something out of wood. For this couple he had built a beautiful Mahogany china cabinet. Ziva was touched and so was Tony. Both of them gave Gibbs big hugs. Ducky had also given them a special gift. Their honeymoon, like he had done for Abby and Jesse. Tony's and Ziva's tickets were to Rome, Italy. Ziva had loved it when they were there on a case years ago and they'd not had enough time to spend there. They both hugged and thanked Ducky. The next day, January first, Ziva awoke feeling butterflies. She wasn't really nervous. More like excited. She was FINALLY going to marry the man she'd been in love with for years. It was finally going to work out for them. Abby came an hour later to pick Ziva up to go to the Salon and spa for beauty treatments for the wedding. After that they headed to Ducky's house to get ready. The men arrived soon after. When everyone was ready, Ziva found Gibbs and he said to her,

"Ziver, You look beautiful. DiNozzo's gonna faint when he sees ya. I'm really happy for the two of you. Just make sure you don't hurt each other."

"I do not plan to hurt Tony. I love him,Gibbs. I would never wish to hurt him. This time though, I am facing that fear with him instead of letting it drive me away from him.", Ziva replied solemnly. Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Well, let's get down there before my boss thinks you left him at the alter!" Ziva chuckled ,and they headed down to await the time to walk forward to her future as Ziva David DiNozzo. At Ziva waited her turn to walk to the front, Tony caught her eye, looking at her as if they were the only two in the room. As he saw her dress for the first time, Tony thought his Ninja had never looked more Beautiful. Ziva gave him a soft smile which he returned before watching the others walk down towards him,McGee and Schmeil. Little Timmy went first with the ring and did a very nice job. He was followed by his sisters, who took their job very seriously before finally grinning as they reached the front. Then Abby walked to the front and, finally, it was Ziva and Gibbs' turn. At the front, Schmiel gave Ziva a soft smile before beginning the ceremony. The traditional breaking of the glass was the one Jewish custom included. Bishop lit the unity candle along with Ducky. Then, Palmer did the reading and then Reeves and Kasie sang. They were in perfect Harmony and the song sounded professional, as if it had come straight out of the movie. After the song, it was time for the vows. Like Abby and Jesse, Ziva and Tony had opted to write their own. Tony went first.

"Zi, I was mesmorized by you the moment we met. I couldn't show it but You completely fascinated me. Once we started working together and got to know each other, you became one of my best friends. I will always regret everything I've ever done to hurt you, And I'll especially regret leaving you on the Tarmac. Well, I can't change the past but I promise to do everything I can to show you everyday how much you mean to me." Tony gathered the kids in with him and Ziva and added,

"You AND our kids. Ziva David DiNozzo, I love you with everything in me and I always will. Thankyou for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me." Ziva had tears in her eyes and so did most of the others in the room at this point. When Ziva could speak, she began her vows.

"Tony. I have loved you for years as well. That was the reason I made you leave me in Israel. But…I will always regret that choice. We have missed out on so much that we could have shared together. The most important being our children. I love you with all of my heart and I am so grateful that we have the chance to make up for lost time. That we found our way back to each other. I will never stop loving you as long as I live and I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Abby was very glad now that she'd worn water proof Mascara. She would have hated to ruin the moment by looking like a raccoon. The kids were shooting wierd looks at their parents and Godparents. It was AJ who spoke up fairly loudly.

"Ima? Abba? Are those happy tears again?"

"Auntie Abs? Uncle Tim?", Tali added. Everyone chuckled, and Ziva looked at her sweet daughters.

"Yes, Angels. These are VERY happy tears. We are officially a family now.

"Forever and ever!", Tony added, scooping up his son. Little Timmy reached up and rubbed Tony's face saying,

"No cry,Abba." This made everyone laugh again and the tears began drying. Schmeil continued the ceremony.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

"Kids!", Little Timmy yelled out. More laughter. Tony and Ziva rolled their eyes but grinned at Abby and McGee. These kids were on a roll tonight! Schmiel corrected himself,

"Ah, yes, and the DiNozzo children. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time in public, Mr and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo and family!" Cheers errupted and Tony and Ziva headed out to the backyard with their kids followed by Abby and McGee. The others then followed suit and headed out to another area for the reception.

 **Well the reception is in the next chapter and part of the Honeymoon. I hope you liked the wedding and Gibbs and Ducky's gifts for the DiNozzos. Remember ALL reviews are much appreciated. PLEASE don't forget! The next chapter will be up on Friday. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, here comes the reception! Hope you guys enjoy. To the guest who said that I should have described Tony seeing Ziva in her dress for the first time, I added a little part with that if you want to go back and read it. Also I realized that at first I had the reception in Ducky's backyard but it's January and that won't work. Therefore, I fixed that part. Now the reception is in another room in the house. Kind of a rec- room and there is a Sunroom near that. The food is in the kitchen and dining area for people to get and take it back to the rec-room. Please read AND review this chapter! Thanks!**

Tony and Ziva didn't have a live band for their reception. Instead they had hired a DJ who played music. Everyone gasped when the saw the cakes. The bride's cake was 3 tiered with a simple design on each tier. It was a white cake with chocolate filling with butter cream icing. every tier had a shimmery black band around it. Tony's cake was 007 themed. It was made to look like a tuxedo and the bottom tier was gold colored with 007 written on it. Even the kids each got a little cake. AJ's was science cake. Abby was thrilled when she heard her little Goddaughter's choice for her cake. AJ had been inspired by Abby to be a scientist when she grew up. Tali's was an Elena of Avalor cake, her new favorite princess. Little Timmy's was a hippo cake. He loved his hippo from Abby and carried it everywhere with him. Each child picked their favorite flavor as well. Tali picked marble cake, AJ chose chocolate, and Little Timmy's was vanilla.

After cutting the cakes, everyone ate and talked for awhile, until it was time for the first dance for the bride and groom. Tony and Ziva had chosen the song, _Love is all around_ By the Troggs, from the movie, _Austin Powers: The spy who shagged me._ Since Tony's mom wasn't around anymore, The couple had decided to forgo the Mother/son and father/daughter dances. They each danced with some of their friends, Ziva with the men and Tony with the women. They had also decided to dance special dances with their kids. Each of the girls got to dance separately with their daddy to their own song and Timmy got a dance with his mother. AJ's song was _The Rainbow connection_ while Tali chose _A Whole new World_ from _Aladdin._ Timmy was too young to choose his own song, but Ziva knew what he liked when she played music for the kids. She danced with her son to _You've Got a Friend in Me,_ from _Toy Story._ Soon it was time for the toasts. McGee got up first.

"Well, I gotta be honest. I never thought this day would come. It's been obvious for years how these two felt about each other but I didn't think they'd EVER figure it out. I've had to listen to the inuendos and watch the tension between these guys for years, but something always kept them apart. A big part of it was probably rule twelve." At that point there were chuckles from everyone at the wedding from NCIS who'd ever worked with Gibbs. Everyone knew what Rule Twelve was. When the chuckles died down, McGee continued.

"That wasn't the main reason though. Neither one wanted to start the relationship because neither wanted to risk getting hurt or hurting the other. Well, you guys finally figured it out. Love can overcome just about anything. Now you not only have each other but you have three of the sweetest kids in the world. I know you'll all be very happy. I feel blessed to have two of the best people I know as my family. I love you guys." Ziva came up and hugged McGee tightly while Tony slapped him on the back, and, using an old familiar McNickname said softly,

"Thanks, McProbie. We love you too." Then it was Abby's turn.

"Ziva, Tony, I have known for years you two were meant for each other. I mean anyone who goes at each other as much as you two have to be crazy about each other. Besides, We all noticed the way you two looked at each other. You still look at each other the same way now. I am SO glad you two finally figured it out for yourselves and made it work. I now have the best Godchildren in the world and I have my brother and sister back in the same country again. I love you guys so much and I'm so happy for you." Ziva and Tony came over to Abby and she pulled them both into a hug.

"You are a wonderful sister, Abby." ,Ziva said, and Tony added.

"Love you,Abs." Soon, the kids ran over to hug McGee ,and then from there ran to hug Abby and their parents. The music started again and people started dancing again. Tony and Ziva looked down at Their kids.

"You three stay with Auntie Abs. We have to go change our clothes.", Tony said.

"Ok, Abba." Tali said. Then she pulled her sister on to the dance floor.

"Well, That was easy.", Ziva said.

"Well, don't count on it staying that way. We haven't told them we're leaving for Italy yet." Ziva winced and said,

"You may have a point." Then she Carried Timmy over to Abby and said,

"Tony and I need to change. Will you watch our little guy for a few minutes?"

"Of course.", Abby said with a smile. She took the little boy onto the dance floor to distract him and Ziva and Tony quietly snuck out to the dressing rooms. When they returned, Ziva was a brown suit with cream colored blossoms on it, with cream colored pumps. Tony had on Kahkies with an olive green polo, and brown loafers. Senior would be taking them to The Adams House for the night and they would catch a cab to the airport the next day. Torres, Reeves, Jesse, and McGee all worked together to decorate Senior's car for the bride and groom. The newlyweds gathered the kids to try and explain to them what would be happening. The girls seemed to be ok with it although they did look a little nervous. They kind of understood what was happening because Auntie Abs and Uncle Jesse had gone on a Honeymoon after their wedding. Tony and Ziva then hugged and kissed their kids. When Tony handed Timmy back to Abby, the poor guy realized that his Ima and Abba were leaving him. he just watched them as they kissed and hugged his sisters, but when they walked away, He let out a shriek.

"IMA! ABBA!" Ziva ran back and hugged her little boy and said,

"It is alright, little one. You get to stay with Auntie Abs, and Ima and Abba will be back soon." Of course that didn't work, and Timmy screamed louder. Tony came over and took the boy into his arms and gave him a kiss before handing him back to Abby. Then he turned to Ziva and said,

"He'll be fine. We need to head out. Abby and Jesse've got it under control. Right, Abs? Abby nodded.

I promise you guys. We'll all be fine. We'll have a great time this week, and so will you." Jesse added,

"You can call as much as you want, but you should also try and have fun. It is your Honeymoon." Abby handed the toddler to Jesse and pulled her friends in to a hug.

"Trust me! We've got this. Go have a great time in Italy." Abby pulled back and gave the couple what she hoped was a reassuring smile. They smiled back and kissed the kids one more time and Senior came up and hugged his grandkids goodby. Then,Ziva said,

"Thanks,Abby. Thankyou Jesse." With a nod from Tony, the newley-weds followed Senior out to the car and everyone else followed with the Birdseed. Abby tried to calm Timmy down.

"Hey, sweet boy. Your Ima and Abba will be back. They're just taking a trip.", she said as she bounced him and showed him how to throw the birdseed at his parents. He was still crying as his parents and grandpa drove off. The girls tried to help.

"It's ok,Tim-Tim! Ima and Abba will come back.", Tali said. AJ added.

"Maybe they'll bring us presents." Timmy lit up and his crying slowed down a bit at his sister's words.

"Toy?"

"Yeah,bud. Maybe they'll bring you a new toy from Italy. Would you like that?", Abby asked.

"Es." Meanwhile AJ had asked Jesse to get the diaper bag. He took her into the room Ziva was using as her dressing room and picked up the bag. AJ dug into it and pulled out Ernie. She ran back out to the sunroom and handed the hippo to her brother.

"Unie!", the little boy shouted gleefully. He hugged the stuffed animal and laughed at the noise. Then he laid his head on Abby's shoulder, cudding his hippo.

"I think our little guy's getting sleepy. We should get the kids back to our place and into bed." ,Jesse said. Abby nodded, and they went to say goodby to Ducky and the others ,and then headed out.

Meanwhile, at the Adams House, Senior had driven up in front of the hotel, and was helping Tony and Ziva with the suitcases. Tony turned to his dad and said,

"Thanks for the lift,Dad."

"I was happy to do it. Do you two have your passports?"

"We have them. Thankyou,Senior.", Ziva said, giving her father in law a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well, You kids have fun. I better be getting back home." Tony hugged his father and said,

Love you Dad." Senior smiled and hugged his son back, and reached out to include Ziva before replying,

"I love you both,too." Tony looked at the car and said,

"Dad. I better help you get that stuff off of the car before you go. We wouldn't want anybody thinking YOU just got married." The three laughed then pulled the decorations from the car. After Senior had driven off, Tony and Ziva checked in. While they were lying in bed watching TV later, Ziva said,

"I hope that the kids will be ok."

"Sweetcheeks, They'll be fine. They love their Godmother and uncle. And I bet they'll see the whole team this week at some point. Abby and Jesse can handle it. Let's just enjoy our week together, huh?" Ziva sighed and leaned into her husband.

"You are right. I do trust Abby and Jesse and I know they will care for our three like their own. They won't let them miss us too much. I love you,Tony." Tony rolled over and pulled Ziva to him and kissed her.

"I love you, too, Ninja." The couple settled down to sleep in each others arms. They had to be up early the next day to catch their flight. Right now, they were content to just be together and knowing it would be forever.

 **Well, there's chapter 27. Only three chapters left of this story. Remember,ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, here comes the Honeymoon. I hope you guys enjoy! I did research before writing. Please read AND review this chapter! Thanks!**

Ziva and Tony's plane landed in Rome, and they rented a car. Then they drove to the Hotel Locarno, where they had reservations. They were thrilled to discover that they had a room with a balcony with a beautiful view of the Trevi Fountain. They checked in, put their things away, and went to bed before dinner. They actually slept…part of that that time. A couple of hours later, they got dressed in nicer clothes and headed out to find a great Italian restaurant. After dinner, they went and had some Gelatto before heading back to the Hotel. Tony never let go of Ziva's hand and Stopped every few feet to kiss her. Not that she minded. Because of that it was pretty late by the time they got back to the Hotel. Because it was several hours earlier in DC, Tony and Ziva used this time to Skype with the kids. Luckily, Abby and Jesse and the kids were all there.

"The Kids can't wait to talk to you! Jesse's gone to get them. They're all playing. Tell me how Italy is?", Abby said.

"Well, Abby, we have only just arrived today. Our hotel is nice and the food here is really good."

"Especially the Gelatto!", Tony added.

"We saw this little shop near our hotel and the fountain that specializes in Pinnochio toys. all handmade and wooden. We are going to look inside there tomorrow.", Ziva continued.

"Oh! Jesse and I should show them the movie! I'm sure I can find it on netflix. If not, we have a red box near our house! Is it ok with you guys if I show them the movie?"

"The original Disney one. Right,Abs?", Tony asked.

"Yeah. Of Course."

"Yes. That is fine but use descretion for some of the scenes where Timmy is concerned."

"Of course! I'll distract him during the scary parts. If the girls start getting too scared, we'll just turn it off or skip through those parts."

"Yeah, Abs. That's fine with us. I remember the movie. The kids will love it! At least the girls will.", Tony said. Just then the kids and Jesse came in.

"Ima! Abba!", Yelled Timmy and the girls.

"Hi, Kids!". Tony said.

"We miss you!", Ziva added.

"Miss you, Ima! Miss you Abba!", AJ said and Tali added,

"When you coming home?"

"In just a few days, Princess. We'll bring you back a present though.",Tony promised.

"So how do you two like Italy so far?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we have been here before, but this time is much better because we will actually have time to see it. Last time, we were here for work. This time we can take our time and enjoy the country.", Ziva replied.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, we'll stay around Rome. But the next few days, we'll see some of the rest of the country.

"While avoiding Melano.", Ziva said, somewhat bitterly. Abby gave her a sympathetic look and then changed the subject.

"Well, We've been having a great time today. Tell your Ima and Abba what you guys did today.

"We went to Daycare with Tori and Uncle Jimmy. Then We went to the park and played. And then we got ice-cream!", Tali said.

"Chocit!", yelled Timmy, making them all laugh.

"Uh-huh! Timmy got Chocolate. I got Chocolate chunk and Tali got Cookie Crunch.", AJ clarified.

"Palmer took them to Daycare and then I picked them up right after work. I worked so much overtime before the holidays that they are letting me get off early this week. I am on Salery, but they also figured I more than deserved to slow down a little. And I took it because it gives me more time with the kids this week. We didn't last too long at the park. It was warmer today than it should have been but not that warm. Ice-cream is for any weather though, right kids?",Abby said with a smile. The kids all replied,

"YEAH!" Tony and Ziva chuckled.

"We appreciate you watching the kids for us,Abs but don't over-do it.",Tony said.

"Oh I'm not. I love having the kids here! You guys know that. Besides, Jesse's here to help me." Just then Tali yawned and Ziva and Tony noticed that Little Timmy's eyes were drooping from his perch on Abby's lap.

"Well, It's really late here and it's the kids bedtimes where you are, so We'd better sign off."

"Ok. Have a great rest of the trip! Talk to ya later.", Jesse said

"Yeah. And take pictures and send them!", Abby added.

"Love you, kids! Be good for Auntie Abs and Uncle Jesse.", Tony said.

"We will skype with you again tomorrow night.", Ziva promised.

Love you, Ima! Love you Abba!, Tali said

"Ov ou!", Timmy called out.

"Love you, Ima and Abba!", AJ added.

"Bye, ya guys!", Abby said.

"Bye!", Tony and Ziva said together. Then both ends signed off and Tony and Ziva got ready and went to bed. In DC, Abby was met with the task of getting the kids settled down and to bed. First she had to calm down Timmy who had started crying as soon as his parents signed off. With the help of Jesse and the twins she was able to calm him down faster this time than she had been the night before. Once everyone was in their jammies and had brushed their teeth, Abby told them the story of Pinocchio. Then she sang to them and they all three fell asleep.

The next day Tony and Ziva headed over to the little toy shop to look around. They were completely amazed. The toys were beautiful! And there were alot of different things for all ages to choose from. They could get something for all the kids in this one store. They found a wheely pull along Pinocchio for Timmy. They found a wooden pinnocchio puppet with strings for Tali and a little fat round puppet on strings for AJ. They found a wooden pinnochio on a stand that danced when you pushed a button which they got for Tori. For the younger twins, there was a Pinnocchio ring stacker toy for Johnny and a Pinnocchio musical instrument toy for Morgan. Tony and Ziva purchased the toys and took them back to the hotel room, where they had yet another make-out session before heading out to see the rest of Rome. For lunch the stopped at a little sidewalk cafe that also sold coffee in bags. They bought a bag of Italian expresso to take back to Gibbs. They had spagetti and meatballs for lunch and Tony insisted on re-enacting the Lady and the Tramp scene with the noodles. It was really just another excuse to kiss his wife, though. Ziva went along with it, happily, saying afterwards,

"You just can't keep your lips off of me, can you, My little Hairy Butt!"

"Well, Sweetcheeks, I thought that was the whole point of a Honeymoon."

"True. But I believe the other patrons and tourists would prefer it if we waited till we return to the hotel."

"Oh, come on! They probably did the same thing on their honeymoons.",Tony quipped. Ziva smirked and said,

"The adults, perhaps, but surely not the children." That said, Ziva pointed over to the fountain where several kids were making wishes on the coins. A couple of the kids were watching Tony and Ziva and giggling.

"Well, They don't have to watch if they don't want to. I think I'm controlling myself pretty well under the circumstances.", Tony retorted.

"Alright. I'll give you that. Anything else I give you though will have to wait till we are back in our room.", Ziva said mysteriously.

After leaving the cafe,the couple went to several other shops where they got Long sleeved soccer jersey and a track Jacket for themselves. The Jersey was Tony's and the jacket was Ziva's pick. They went to the sistene chapel to see the artwork and the Colleseum, among several other sights. They went back to the Hotel for dinner,stopping on the way to make wishes and throw coins in the fountain. As the walked back to the room to get ready, Tony said,

"I can't believe we actually found the perfect souvenir for Gibbs!"

"I think that would be defined as a small miracle!", Ziva agreed. They got ready for dinner and then headed out of the room. Upon returning, the got out of their nice clothes and got into bed. They didn't actually go right to sleep, however. It WAS their Honeymoon, so They had some fun before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, they headed out of town to head to Pisa for a day trip. They had alot of fun there. They of course saw the leaning tower and took pictures of it to send to their family and friends. They ate lunch at a nice little place near the tower and they shopped around. They found Pisa tower shaped pasta to take back home for their family. They also found the perfect shirt for Abby. It was white and slim fit and had a picture of a cat trying to use the leaning tower as a scratching post.

"Abby will LOVE this!", Ziva said.

"It is purrfect for her!" quipped Tony.

"Ha-ha.", Ziva replied. They then found a gift for Jesse. It was a baseball cap that had a sketch of the leaning tower of Pisa on it. The cap was black except for the part with the tower on it which was white. At the same shop where they had found the shirt for Abby, Ziva found one for Quinn that was grey and had a picture of Snoopy trying to straighten the leaning tower of Pisa. A little further down, they found a cool mug to give to Ducky that had a handle shaped like the Leaning tower of Pisa. It was getting late by then so they had dinner and then headed back to Rome.

Meanwhile, Abby talked to the girls at Breakfast about having a sleepover and movie night for Friday. The girls were excited about Tori coming and also about seeing Pinnochio. They spent the week planning on what to get and made a grocery run after work one day. This included s'mores ingredients and stuff for making skull waffles the the morning after the sleepover. Movie snacks were also included as well as stuff for making pizzas together. When Friday finally arrived, the kids were beyond excited and Abby wasn't far behind. Jesse helped the kids lay out the sleeping bags and make a tent in the living room. Then he and Abby let them all help make Pizza. They got to sit on the floor and eat the pizza while watching the movie. Correction: The girls watched the movie while Timmy wandered in and out of the room playing and watching in between the playtime. After they had finished the movie, They made the s'mores and had hot cocoa before brushing teath and getting into their sleeping bags. Jesse put Timmy to sleep in the guest room in his pack'n'play while Abby told stories to the girls before singing them to sleep. The next day, they woke up to waffles for breakfast. Then they played some more untill Palmer came for Tori. Abby and Jesse took the three DiNozzo kids to the Aquarium after they'd had naps. This helped with excess energy.

In Italy, on Saturday Tony and Ziva went to wine and cheese tasting at a winery outside Rome. They bought some cheese to take home but also a bottle of Italy's finest wine for Senior. During their stay, they also took two more day trips. First, on the next Monday, The couple went to Florence. They took alot of pictures of that city. It was so beautiful. Tony picked flowers from a meadow and put them in Ziva's hair. They toured the Santa Mara Del Fiore, the Palazzo Vecchio, and the Ufizzi Art also found a few Souvenirs for the people left on the list. They found A charcol shirt with Black long sleeves for McGee that had an Italian emblam on it. They also found a track jacket for Torres that was blue and had the emblam for the Italian Olympics team on it. also found the perfect gifts for Bishop and Kasie. They got genuine Itallian Biscotti cookies for Kasie and Chocolate Truffles for Bishop,the foodie. As the sun was setting, Tony and Ziva walked along the river across the Bridge. They took Pictures of the sunset, but then just stood in each other's arms watching the sky and the lights shining on the water.

"I almost cannot believe we are here. That I'm standing here in the arms of the man I love watching the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen."

"But it's real,Zi. We are together. I'll never leave you. We'll be together forever.", Tony replied, softly. Ziva sighed happily.

"I love you,Anthony DiNozzo, Jr."

"I love you, too, Ziva DiNozzo.", Tony replied, before pulling her closer and kissing her deeply.

Once the sun had set, the DiNozzos ate dinner and then headed back to Rome. They arrived after midnight, but that didn't stop them from getting up early to head to the last day trip. This one was to Venice. They had to take a train. Once they got there, Ziva, confessed,

"Tony, I have always wanted to ride in a Gondola. Do you think that would be possible?" Tony grinned and couple took a trip down the canal, while listening to the beautiful melodious voice of the tenor who was singing. Neither of them talked much as Ziva leaned against Tony, and he held her. The couple just enjoyed being together.

When the ride was over, they found somewhere to eat and then looked at the sights of the city. The toured St Mark's Bascilica and Doge's Palace. They even checked out the La Fenice Opera house. While they were sight-seeing, they found great Souvenirs for the last two people on the list. For Sloan they found a snowglobe with a replica of Venice, complete with a little Gondola, inside. She could set it on her desk at NCIS. For Breena the found a beautiful coral colored bracelet that had been hand beaded and crocheted. They found a gorgeous brown scarf with a white and guilded sun colored patteren on it. It just looked like Delilah's colors, so the DiNozzo's chose to get it for her. Their shopping was now completed for the people back home. At the end of the day, they ate dinner before heading back to catch the train to Rome. They would spend the next two days in Rome, most likely in the room, before heading back to DC on Thursday. It had been a great week, but the couple would also be glad to get back to their children and the rest of their family. They really had missed them all.

 **Well, there's the honeymoon! I did some research before writing the chapter so I hope I did it right. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks! Next chapter is on Wednesday and then the epilougue! Catch ya later!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well here is the next chapter. It's a REALLY long one! Only one more left after this. To my guest reviewer from chapter 28, I took your advice and fixed the chapter. I don't do smut in my stories ever. But I DID add more romance! I hope you'll go back and read it again and that you like it. Please Read AND review this chapter! Thanks!**

Wednesday night,back in DC, Abby and Jesse had just settled the kids down on their last night with them before Tony and Ziva returned. They had wanted to do something special with the kids that day because they were going back home the next evening. Their were due to arrive around seven PM. Abby and Jesse had both managed to get off early that day. They picked the kids up from school and daycare and headed to Monrovia Maryland to Adventure Park USA. Abby and Jesse took turns playing with the girls and watching little Timmy who was too young for most of the attractions. They had all played the miniature golf together,though. It was about nine PM by the time they got back to DC. They quickly got the little ones bathed, into their PJs and into bed. The girls were asleep almost before their heads hit the pillows, Timmy took a little longer because he had fallen asleep in the car, but finally fell asleep about ten minutes later. Jesse and Abby flopped onto the couch, exausted, but happy, and full of love for Abby's Godkids.

"Ya know, Babes? You'll make a totally awesome dad someday.", Abby said, leaning into her husband's shoulder. Jesse gave his wife a squeeze and replied,

"I know you'll make a great mom,too." Abby sighed.

"I'm gonna miss those three."

"It was alot of fun having them with us all week.", Jesse agreed.

"I really want to have kids of our own sooner rather than later. Jess, it takes up to a year to adopt. Especially if we are doing it Foreignly. I want to look into it like, right now. Well, not like, right now, but as soon as possible."

"Angel, We've only had the parenting experience for a week. It doesn't mean we are ready to be parents ,yet.", Jesse said as gently as possible. Abby was still upset by his response,however. She snapped back at him as quietly as possible.

"Jesse! You know it takes practically forever to finalize an adoption. I just said as much,too. By the time everything is in order, We CAN be ready!"

"Well, I guess you're right about that.", Jesse admitted. Abby continued,

"And Babe, I really want to look into bringing Ana home for good. She cannot thrive in that orphanage. She needs a real home with someone to really love her and work with her so she can communicate."

"Angel, you do realize that it might not work out for us to gett Ana even if we did start now, don't you?", Abby teared up and looked down at her hands before nodding.

"I-I do know that. I..I just feel that we have to try. And the sooner we get started, the better chance we have. Please, Jesse. Please understand that I need to do this. We need to do this. For Ana." Jesse sighed and pulled Abby into a hug.

"I know. Ok. We'll look into it tomorrow. I can make a few calls and you could look up the information." Abby looked up at Jesse and broke into a big smile, before throwing her arms around him and saying,

"I love you,Babes! You are the best! I promise, we will be ready to be parents by the time it actually happens! I just Know it. I know we won't totally know what we're doing but We'll be as ready as any other new parents ever are.", Jesse chuckled and said,

"I love you,too ,and I admire your confidence. But it's late. Let's go to bed and we can start on this tomorrow." Abby agreed and Jesse got up and helped her off of the couch then they headed back to the bedroom together.

The very next evening, Abby,Jesse, Tali,AJ, and little Timmy were at the airport awaiting the landing of The DiNozzos' flight. McGee was there as well, as was Palmer. Breena and Delilah stayed at home with their kids. Soon Tali spotted her parents coming towards them.

"Ima! Abba!", she shrieked letting go of McGee's hand and running to Tony and Ziva. AJ let go of Abby's hand and couple broke into big smiles when they saw their two girls running towards them. They bent down and scooped them up, gretting them with hugs and kisses.

"We have missed you so much!", Ziva said.

"Missed you too!", AJ said.

"Ima! Abba!", Little Timmy yelled, getting frustrated at not being noticed soon enough.

"Were you two good for Auntie Abs and Uncle Jesse?", Tony asked, putting down Tali and taking Timmy from Jesse. Abby answered him,

"They were amazing! Absolute angels! We had a great week, didn't we,girls?"

"Uh-huh!", Tali said.

"We went to Adventureland!", AJ added.

"balls!", said Timmy."

"Yeah! There was a ball pit and stuff to climb on and rides and games and stuff!", Tali said.

"We wanted to take them somewhere special for our last night together.", Jesse clarified.

"Thankyou both for keeping our kids all week.", Ziva said, hugging Abby and Jesse. Then it was Tony's turn. He hugged Abby and shook Jesse's hand and said,

"You guys really are the best." Then they both hugged Palmer and McGee before the group headed to get the luggage.

"We brought back presents for everyone, but they are packed in our luggage so We will bring them by tomorrow. We are both off work, and it would be nice not to have to wait until Monday to see everyone."

"Besides, we have stuff for Tori, Johnny,Morgan, and your wives ,too."

"That sounds awesome. You guys really didn't have to bring us anything back.", Abby said with a smile."

" We wanted to. And,Abby, just wait until you see yours.", Ziva replied.

"I think you all are going to love what we found for you.", Tony said. Then they were at the baggage claim. Tony and Ziva got the bags and then the group headed out to the parking lot. McGee and Palmer had to get home, but the rest all went out for icecream on the way back.

Once Abby and Jesse dropped Tony Ziva and The kids off, The newlyweds prepared to have a little family time with the kids. They knew it was very late,but they really needed the time with their kids.

"How about a story,guys?", Tony suggested.

"YEAH!", three little voices replied. The twins each ran to grab a book and Little Timmy toddled over to his pile of library books and picked up a Llama,Llama board book. When the girls returned, AJ had Froggy rides a bike and Tali had Fancy Nancy. Tony just smiled and read Timmy's book first because it was the shortest. Then, Ziva read Read Fancy Nancy and Tony read Froggy rides a bike. He was really good at the sound effects. After the stories were finished, Ziva said,

"We brought you all presents from Italy. Remember Auntie Abby's been telling you about Pinocchio?" Tali nodded and AJ said,

"We watched the movie with Tori and Auntie Abs' and Uncle Jesse's house."

"Yes. We heard about that. Auntie Abby sent us pictures. It looked like you were having alot of fun."

"We did!", Tali said.

"A'n' Ab here?", Timmy asked a little nervously, as if he thought that any moment his mommy and daddy might go away and leave him with her again. It wasn't that he didn't love Auntie Abs and Uncle Jesse. He did. But he didn't want to be left again.

"No, Buddy. Auntie Abs is at her house with Uncle Jesse. We live here together. You stay with us.", Tony assured the toddler then added,

"We brought you presents from a store in Rome that had all Pinocchio stuff." Ziva went to get three of the presents and brought them back in the room. Tony didn't know that she had gone back into one of the stores the day before they left ,while Tony was napping, and picked up a copy of the book of Pinocchio. This version was in Italian. Ziva had been trying to teach the kids several langauges including Italian. The girls were picking up that language pretty quickly, so Ziva thought it would be fun to read the book to them. She showed them the book and then handed Timmy his pull-along toy and a marionette puppet to each of the girls. The three kids were very excited about their presents. Timmy ran around the room laughing as he pulled his toy behind him. Tony and Ziva showed the girls how to work their puppets.

"Graci, Ima! Graci, Abba!",the twins said to Tony and Ziva. Little Timmy copied his sisters by saying,

"Aci!" Tony and Ziva both grinned and Tony said,

"You're welcome and That is very good Italian." The girls just laughed and continued to play. After giving the kids a few minutes to enjoy their new toys, Ziva said,

"It is late. I think it is time to get ready for bed." She was met with two loud groans, but she silenced them with a look. The twins sighed but obeyed. Tony showed them how to hang the puppets so they didn't get tangled up. Then, the girls ran to get their nightgowns on while Ziva put Timmy's PJs on him. After teeth were brushed, Ziva tucked Timmy into his little bed and sang to him until he fell asleep. It didn't take long. Ziva kissed her son good-night gently, and then quietly tip-toed out of the room and joined her family in the girls' room. Tony told his girls goodnight and gave them each a kiss before adding,

"I love you girls."

"Love you,Abba!", They both replied. Then he left, leaving Ziva to settle them down to sleep. She kissed them each good-night and sung to them. Then she, too, told them that she loved them and got the same response before heading out of the room as her two angels fell asleep.

The next morning, Ziva had to get up and wake the girls, because they still had school. The twins were really tired but she managed to get them dressed, fed, and out the door in time. Luckily, it was an early release day at their school. Ziva got them right after lunch and brought them home to take naps. Senior came over that afternoon and stayed for Dinner. He was very excited to get the wine.

"Thanks, kids. This is a very good year,too.", he said.

After dinner, Senior went back to his place and Tony,Ziva and the kids headed over to Abby and Jesse's place to deliver the presents. Abby hugged the girls and Ziva and Tony but when she reached for little Timmy, he let out a squeel and shrunk back against his Ima's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Abby. He has been a little clingy since we returned. I am sure it's not you." Abby nodded and blew a kiss at her little Godson instead. He smiled and returned the kiss. He loved Abby, but he'd rather give kisses from the safety of Ima's arms, just in case they got the crazy idea to leave him here again.

"I think he's afraid we'll leave him here and go away again. He'll be giving you big hugs again pretty soon, Abs.", Tony assured his friend. Then he and Ziva got out the presents. Jesse was just about to thank them for his hat which he loved when a squeal errupted from Abby.

"You guys! This is perfection! I LOVE it!", she said, before running back to the bedroom to put it on. She returned with a big smile and said,

"What do ya think?"

"Kitty!", called out Timmy.

"It's cool!", AJ replied.

"I like it!", Tali said.

"Totally you, Abs", Tony said.

"That is why we chose it for you. We are very glad that you like it.", Ziva added. Abby gave Ziva and Tony big hugs and Jesse hugged Ziva and shook Tony's hand to thank them. The DiNozzo's didn't stay too long. They had a few other stops to make that evening. They started with the McGees because it was getting close to the Mctwins bedtime. The babies loved their new toys and started playing right away. McGee thought is jersey was pretty cool and Delilah loved her scarf. Hugs were exchanged and the family headed to the Palmers' house. Breena thought her Bracelet was absolutely gorgegous and Palmer said he couldn't wait to wear his bowtie to work on Monday. Tori was mesmorized by her dancing Pinicchio and she and the twins laughed and laughed as she pushed the button again and again. The DiNozzo's then said goodby and hugged their friends before heading to Ducky's place to take him his mug. The ME was thrilled with his present. He promised to make himself a cup of tea that very evening in it. They talked for a few minutes and then The DiNozzo family left. They had one more stop to make before heading home to bed. The were going to deliver Gibbs' coffee that night, but opted to save the other presents to deliver the next day. It was getting late. Gibbs was really happy to see them.

"Good to have you back DiNozzo. I don't mind telling ya that I am thrilled that you are taking over your job again."

"Still hate all those politics, huh, Gibbs!", Tony quipped. Gibbs smirked

"I'll always hate the politics! There's a reason you're behind that desk instead of me." Then the team leader knelt down and talked with his granddaughters about their week. They told him everything. Even the parts he already knew about because he'd been there. He stood and ruffled Timmy's hair, making him laugh. Ziva got the package for Gibbs out of her bag and handed it to him.

"This is supposed to be some of the best coffee in the world, Gibbs. We thought you might like it."

"Italian roast. You two have good taste, that's for sure. Thanks.", Gibbs replied, slapping Tony on the back and hugging Ziva. Then Ziva said,

"Well, It is almost the kids' bedtime. We had better be going home."

"See ya Monday,Gibbs.", Tony added.

"Love you,Grandpa Gibbs."

"Ove ou!", Timmy added. Gibbs smiled and them and said,

"Love you kids,too. Come back and see me and I'll let you help with the boat." The kids were very excited about that. Tony and Ziva promised to bring them over,soon. Then, the family headed home and to bed.

After lunch the next day, Tony and Ziva delivered the last few presents. They were all very well recieved. Sloan even said that she couldn't wait until Monday to put her snowglobe on her desk at work. It was the perfect addition to her office decor. Reeves was also going to wear his tie to work. Quinn would wear her tee-shirt to class on Monday. She was training a new group of Probies. They'd probably get a kick out of the snoopy shirt. Bishop looked like she wanted to dive into the truffles right then. Torres looked great in his jacket and he loved it. Kasie was going to have one of her cookies after dinner while she went over some reports. The DiNozzos were very glad that their friends liked their presents. Both of them were looking forward to working with them all again on Monday.

Abby and Jesse began looking into foreign adoption right away. Ana was still up for adoption and Karina said that she didn't see any reason that Abby and Jesse wouldn't be able to bring the little girl into their home. Abby was really anxious about the whole thing, so one evening She decided to go and talk to Gibbs. She knocked on the door and he let her in.

"Hey ,Abs."

"Hey, Gibbs. I'm sorry to come over so late. I just… really need to talk to you."

"You're welcome here anytime,Abs. You know that." Abby just nodded. After another moment of silence, Gibbs led her over to the couch.

"What's going on,Abs?" Abby took a deep breath and began.

"Jesse and I, well, we're looking into adoption. In fact, we're looking into adopting Ana." Gibbs nodded and said,

"The little girl from the orphanage in Romania."

"Yeah.", Abby said, then added in a rush,

"Gibbs, I'm scared. What if I'm a terrible Mom. What if It falls through like with Jimmy and Breena? I want to bring Ana home so bad. I don't think I could.. take it.. If we couldn't get her for some reason." Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug and said,

"Abby, first, You'll be a great mom. I've seen you with your Godkids and with Tori and Morgan and Johnny. You're so good with kids. It's ok to be scared. That's normal. But I'm sure everything will work out the way it's supposed to. And you have all of us around to support you. Whatever baby you end up with will have more aunts and uncles that most other kids. This will be one very loved and very spoiled baby." Abby had to laugh and then said,

"And she'll have two amazing grandfathers in you and Ducky. And Sister Rosita will be an awesome grandma."

"I already love my new grandchild. Whoever they are.", Gibbs said softly. Abby hugged him tightly before saying,

"Thanks, Gibbs. You always know what to say."

"Anytime. Now go home and talk to your husband. It's gonna be his kid too. I'll bet he's just as scared as you are and you two need to get through this together.", Gibbs said. Abby nodded and then said goodby before heading out the door.

The Krakowskys went through the entire long process. Several months later, when the adoption seemed to be a sure thing, Abby and Jesse were ready to tell their family. They decided to do so at the fourth of July celebration. While they were eating, Abby stood up and said,

"You guys, Jesse and I have an announcement." Everyone gathered around and waited expectantly. Abby continued with a smile.

"Well, on our Honeymoon you remember that Jesse and I met the sweetest little girl in an orphanage there in Romania. She's deaf and I helped her learn to sign while we volunteered there. Well…" Abby had to stop because tears had formed. Jesse put an arm around her and continued.

"We've been going through the process these past few months and we got word that We will most likely get to adopt Ana ourselves. So as long as everything goes as planned, Abby and I could be parents by Christmas!" Everyone cheered and They all ran up to hug Abby and Jesse to congratulate them. Timmy and the Mctwins didn't understand what was happening but Tori spoke up,

"Does this mean we get a new cousin to play with?" Abby nodded and smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"YAAAAAYY!", shouted Tori and the twins at the same time. Then they all ran to hug Abby tightly. Abby hugged them back, glad that they were taking it so well. The kids then all ran around playing for awhile before it got dark. Everyone went to the fireworks that night. Even Gibbs. Abby suspected that his grandkids had something to do with that, but she was just happy he was joining them this year.

A few weeks later, Abby and Jesse invited Reeves and Bishop over for dinner. They had something to talk to them about. During dessert, they all sat in the living room, and Abby began.

"So when Tony and Ziva made me Godmother to their kids, they gave me the best gift of all. They didn't know it at the time but I was pregnent and wasn't sure what kind of mother Id be. When I.. lost.. my baby, those kids kept me from comepletely falling apart. I had someone to help take care of and that kept me busy enough that I didn't have time to think about myself. Jesse was a big part of keeping me stable too, but caring for the kids gave me something to put my energy and mind and heart into. They helped me heal faster." Abby stopped to wipe her eyes and then continued.

"Anyway, now it's my turn to choose a Godmother for my little girl. Clay, you've been like a brother to me since you started at NCIS Bishop, you've become a sister to me like ziva and Delilah and even Sloan and Breena are. Your family is far away but you have us as a family right here. And Clay, you may have been a foster kid, but from the moment you started at NCIS, You have been a big part of THIS family. I feel blessed to have you both in my family. Bishop you are smart, caring, and fun. Clay you are one of the most loving people I know. The way you take care of those women and kids at the shelter, I know that you are the right people for this job."

"Abby, What…?", Reeves began. Abby interrupted him and said,

"Jesse and I want the two of you to be our daughter's Godparents. She needs awesome people like you to help her in life and I think she'll be just as good for you."

"Abby, are you sure?", Bishop asked in surprise. She had figured The McGees would have been the choice, or the Palmers, or even Tony and Ziva.

"If anything were to happen to us, and I'm not saying it's going to, but if it did, We'll feel good knowing our baby is in good hands and very loved." Abby said. Then, Jesse added,

"Abby and I thought about this along time. We know you are the right ones for the job." Reeves and Bishop were both feeling emotional. In order to hide that fact, Reeves pulled Abby into a tight hug. He knew why she'd made the choice. She was doing what she was good at. She was giving him another peice of family, and in doing so, letting him know he was family for life, no matter what. Bishop of course had family but this was Abby's way of showing her that She had a local family too whenever she needed it and that would be true forever. Bishop nearly started tearing up again as she heard Reeves whisper to Abby,

"You really are an angel in platform boots. I promise to love this child like my own." Abby hugged him tighter for a moment and then pulled back, only to have Bishop pull her in next.

"Thanks, Abs! You're the best! This means So much to me!", Bishop said softly. Then she pulled back and hugged Jesse while Reeves shook his hand. Abby sighed happily. She knew she'd made the right choice. She was sure that Palmer, The McGees, Tony, and Ziva, would all understand why she'd made the choice she had. She was going to talk to them all about it soon, but she knew they'd be ok with it. They would all still be aunts and Uncles anyway. It's just that Reeves and Bishop needed this the most.

Several more months went by, and Abby and Jesse got word that they were officially approved to adopt Ana. The couple worked to get the room ready. They went with a fairy theme. A Fairy house themed toddler bed, A Tinkerbell lamp, and Disney fairy sheets and bedspread. The sheets and bedspread were from Jesse's mom who couldn't wait to be a grandma. There was even a white chest of drawers with lavender and green flowers all over. The lamp had been given by Ducky. Everyone pitched in and bought things that would be needed such as a little soft Tinkerbell chair from the DiNozzos and a little table and chair from the McGees. From the Palmers there was a Princess Tricycle. Gibbs was already working on a surprise in his basement. He wouldn't tell what it was but he was going to give it to them as soon as it was finished. The room was completed by some curtains made by Sister Rosita and the other nuns. Ana recieved several other things,too. Sloan gave them some stuffed animals and Kasie brought by some Childrens books. Bishop, and Reeves, and Torres went in together and bought a playhouse for the little girl. Luca couldn't come up to DC for awhile but he and Kyle went in together on a swingset for the back yard. It would be set up when Luca came for Christmas if the weather permitted. Carole had bought Ana a Tinkerbell doll. Abby and Jesse were touched at how much their families loved little Ana already. They couldn't wait till they could bring her home to see how much she was loved and all the new things she'd been given.

A couple of months later, right after Thanksgiving, Abby and Jesse finally got the call they'd been waiting for. The adoption was ready to be finalized. Ana was coming home to them for Christmas.

 **Well there you have it. Abby and Jesse are going to be parents. Ana is going to be getting a different name when they get her. I won't say what it is yet, but I know you guys will love it. Ana will still be one of her middle names though. There is only One more chapter after this one and this story will be over. I WILL do a sequel however. I just don't know when I'll start it. I'll either start it next week or write another story for another show in between. I have another NCIS story in my head too so I may to Sequel then other show story THEN the other NCIS story. I'll decide next week. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, We made it! This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews! Please read AND review this last chapter! A Sequel is in the works. I'll let you all know when I post the first chapter of it. Thanks for reading!**

Before their little girl could come home to them, Abby and Jesse had alot of paperwork to fill out. Part of that paperwork included the application for Ana's name change. Abby and Jesse had talked about it ,and Jesse had agreed for their little girl to have the name Caitlin Ana Dorene Krakowsky, Caty for short. Caitlin was for Kate Todd and the _Dor_ in Dorene was for Dorneget. Abby had really wanted to name her little girl after her fallen friends. They also had to fill out paperwork to bring Caty to America, not to mention all the paperwork for the Certificate of Adoption. Finally, on December fifteenth, the big day had arrived. Gibbs drove Abby and Jesse to the airport to catch the flight to Romania.

"How ya feelin' Abs?", He asked, looking in his rearview mirror at the Goth in his back seat. Abby was pratically bouncing up and down as she answered,

"Pretty nervous but SO excited. Gibbs, I'm about to go pick up my daughter. My DAUGHTER! I never thought I'd ever be able to be a mom, and now…."

"Now It's really happening. My Goth Angel and I are about to be parents!", Jesse finished. Abby leaned forward and hugged her husband in the front seat, Kissing him on the cheek since she couldn't reach his lips.

"You two'll make great parents. I'm happy for you.", Gibbs said.

"Thanks, Gibbs.", Abby replied. When they reached the Airport, They got out of the car and took out their luggage. Because this would just be an over-night trip, The Krakowskys just had a carry-on each. Abby packed some things for Caty in her luggage. Once they had their daughter, they would stay in a hotel in Romania. This would be a much cheeper one than they stayed at on their Honeymoon the year before,though. Gibbs got out of the car with them and pulled Abby into a hug.

"Call me when ya get there and let me know ya made it safe."

"We will. Thanks for the ride, Gibbs.", Abby said after pulling away. Then she and Jesse headed to their gate to await the plane. Half an hour later they were on their way to Romania. When they landed, It was early afternoon in quickly got transportation and headed to check into their Hotel room to leave their stuff. They stopped by a gift shop on the way to the orphanage where Abby found a set of russian nesting dolls.

"I want her to have something new from where she came from.", she explained to Jesse. I don't want her to be spoiled or anything, but she's coming home with us forever. I mean 'til she grows up. I think it's ok to spoil her just a little for now."

"Angel, you aren't going to get an argument from me. She's gonna be my kid too, you know. Besides, I have a feeling that EVERYONE is going to be spoiling her for the next month. She's got two Grandpa's and two Grandma's plus her Godparents and tons of aunts ,uncles, and cousins."

"True!", Abby replied. Soon they were waiting for the bus that would take them to the orphanage. Once it arrived they got on and found seats. Not too long after that, they were entering the stone building in search of Karina's office. Karina was waiting for Abby and Jesse when they arrived. At first Abby was nervous when she didn't see Caty right away upon entering the office.

"Wh-where's Ana?", She asked.

"Ana is being assisted by one of our older children in packing her few belongings. She will be down in a moment. I wanted to speak with you both first. Will you be changing Ana's name?

"Well, We were planning on naming her Caitlin Ana Dorene Krakowsky.", Jesse began.

"Caitlin and Dorene are for my friends, Kate Todd and Ned Dorneget who were…Killed in the line of duty. We'd call her Caty", Abby said softly.

"I am very sorry for your loss. Changing the name is quite fine and expected. I am glad you will be keeping Ana as a middle name for Ana's-I mean, Caty's sake. Since she is deaf and hasn't heard her name. It actually might be easier for her to transition to the new name. Just explain it to her and repeat the name often, so she will get used to it." Abby and Jesse nodded.

"Another thing I wanted to speak with you about, is that Caty has been ill with a cold and slight ear infection. Her ears may hurt her quite a bit on the airplane. They have been quite clogged. If she cries alot during the flight, that is why.

"My poor baby!", Abby said with empathy in her voice.

"Does Caty understand what's going on. Does she know she's being adopted and going to America. We didn't want to tell her in the letters in case something happened and it fell through."

"Did someone sign the letters to her?", Abby asked.

"Well, she knows she is going far away and will have a new mother and father, but she doesn't realize that it's you. She will be Very happy when she sees you both. To Answer your question, Mrs Krakowsky, yes, we have a teacher here from America and she knows sign language. She didn't have too much time, but she was able to translate every letter to Caty that she recieved."

"That's great!And My friends and I put together a Christmas box for the kids here, and we shipped it last week." Karina smiled and replied.

"It is greatly appreciated. The children greatly enjoyed the box you sent us last Christmas."

"Do you know when her birthday is?", asked Jesse. Karina nodded.

"We actually do. She was left on our doorstep three years ago with a note. Her birthdate was included on that note. Caty was born on September 19th two thousand and sixteen." Before anymore could be said, there was a knock at the door. Karina called out for the person or persons to come in and The door opened to reveal a girl of about ten years of age who was holding the hand of none other than, Caitlin Ana Dorene Krakowsky. Well, technically ,she wouldn't be Krakowsky until the final papers were signed in a few minutes with a legal witness. But there in the doorway was Abby's and Jesse's little daughter. Tears filled Abby's eyes as Caty looked up and recognized her. The little girl let go of the older girl's hand and ran into Abby's waiting arms. Abby held her precious girl for several minutes while Jesse had his arms around both of them. After a few minutes, Caty pulled back and signed,

" _Mama? Papa?_ " Abby just nodded and Jesse ruffled his little girls hair. Caty then cuddled back up against Abby. Karina called the Legal witness in and Abby and Jesse signed the papers to make it official. The actual certificate would arrive in the mail in probably a few months, but Caty was now officially Abby's little girl. The Krakowsky family was now a family of three. As the family was about to leave, Karina came over to say goodby to Caty. She looked at Abby and said,

"There is some medicine in her bag. You will want to give it to her before getting on the airplane, so it has time to be effective."

"Thanks.", said Abby,leaning in to give the woman a hug.

"Thanks for everything.", Jesse said, shaking the woman's hand. Karina waved her hand dissmissively

Since Abby had her arms full of Caty, Jesse picked up his little girl's bag and carried it out. They waited for the bus and then headed back to the hotel. Abby gave Caty her present to play with on the bus. Once they got back to the Hotel, they had dinner and then went up to the room. Jesse found some old Tom and Jerry cartoons on his laptop for little Caty to watch for a little bit. Then Abby took her new daughter in and gave her a bath before putting on her new Disney Fairy PJs. Abby then took a doll out of the little girl's bag that She and Jesse recognized as one of the dolls that they had donated to the orphanage when they were in Romania for their honeymoon. It was the same one the little girl had immediately picked up and cuddled back then. After giving Caty her medicine, Abby grabbed a book that she'd brought with her which was one of the books from Kasie, and read to her little girl using sign language. Caty loved the book. It was a Fancy Nancy book called Fancy Nancy and the Splendiferous Christmas. It was ALMOST Christmas so Abby had decided to bring that one as one of the books. After reading, Jesse and Abby both kissed their little girl goodnight and tucked her in. They signed,

" _I Love you._ " and got a response. Within the next minute, Caty was fast asleep.

Early the next morning, Abby woke their daughter and dressed her in the outfit that had been specially chosen for when Caty was introduced to the family. It included Jeans with embroidered butterflies, a pink long-sleeved tee with a big flower on it, a grey and pink Gap hoodie that had Minnie Mouse ears and a painted bow on the hood, pink socks and pink shimmery hightops. Abby gave Caty a minnie mousecoloring book and crayons to keep her busy while she and Jesse got ready, then the family headed down for breakfast. They ate as quickly as possible and then Abby gave Caty her medicine and finished packing up. At last, the new family headed for the airport.

Caty played for a short time and then Abby read to her. At lunchtime, Caty ate most of her food and then fell asleep. She slept the rest of the flight.

When they arrived in DC, Reeves and Bishop met them at the airport. Abby hugged them both and then said,

"Not that I'm not glad to see you and for Caty's Godparents to meet her, but I thought Gibbs was picking us up."

"Oh he's going to meet us at yours in a few minutes. So are the others. There's a surprise waiting for you guys.", Reeves said.

"Ok.", Jesse said, wondering what the surprise could be and hoping it wasn't too overwhelming for their daughter.

When they arrived at the house, Abby was shocked at what she saw, or more like who she saw. Standing with the others there which included Carol and her brother,Kyle as well as the NCIS crew, was Abby's brother Luca.

"Oh my Gosh! Luca! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until Christmas Eve!", Abby said running to throw her arms around her brother. Luckily Jesse had Caty. Luca hugged his sister tightly and replied,

"Well, I took some extra vacation time. I wanted to be here when you brought my neice home."

"Why didn't you say you were coming?", Abby asked. Kyle answered this time.

"We wanted to surprise you,Sis. He's staying with me."

"You were in on this?", Abby asked Kyle. Her brothers both nodded. Abby hugged them both at the same time and then hugged everyone else in the room before walking over to Jesse and taking Caty from him. Giving her little one a hug, she handed her back over to her husband. Then, she said and signed at the same time,

 _"_ _Guys, meet Caitlin Ana Dorene Krakowsky. Caty, this is our family."_ Caty gives a shy wave.

"You named her after Kate.", Tony said, somewhat sadly. Abby nodded and said,

"And the Dor in Dorene is for.."

"Dorny.", McGee finished for her, softly.

"Yup. And Ana is the name she had before. We decided to keep it in.", Abby replied.

"We'll let you all meet her individually but try not to crowd her.", Jesse said. He set Caty down on the floor and then Abby knelt down with her. One by one they call came up and were introduced. Caty seemed ok with the attention but they all knew it would take awhile for her to really warm up to everyone. After the introductions, Gibbs went out of the room and came back with a big blanket covered surprise.

"Abs, Jesse, I told you two I was working on something for Caty that I'd give you guys when I finished. I wanted to save it for the day you brought her home." He set the thing down and signed to Caty,

" _Do you want to lift the blanket and see what it is? It's for you."_ Caty looked at her mama and Abby signed,

"It's ok. I'll help you." Together, the two pulled off the blanket and revealed what was underneath. Abby gasped as her eyes filled.

"Oh, Gibbs!", She said softly. The present was a beautiful wooden chest that Gibbs had obviously made. It was light green with Caty's name painted in Lavender. Flower designs were stenciled on the lid. Abby got up and hugged her surrogate father and said,

"Thankyou So much!" After giving her a kiss on the cheek, Gibbs released Abby and got down to Caty's level.

 _"_ _Open the lid. There's something inside."_ , he signed. This time Caty opened the chest on her own and broke into a surprised grin. Turning to her mother and Gibbs she signed,

 _"_ _Toys!"_ The chest was a toy chest and it was full of things like Playdough, a doctors kit, A toy oven, some toy dishes, and some cozy critters toys. The entire group had pitched in to make her welcome home a special one.

"Auntie Abs? Can we show Caty her room?", asked AJ.

"Well, you can see if she'll go with you. She maybe a little shy and scared right now.", Abby replied gently. AJ got in front of Caty and signed,

 _"_ _I'm AJ. Remember? You wanna come with me and Tori and Tali to see your room?"_ Caty looked at her parents, who reassured her with nods and smiles. Then she nodded her own head and allowed herself to be lead to her bedroom by her new friends. Abby and Jesse and the others followed to see what would happen. In sign, AJ,Tali, and Tori explained everything in the room to the little girl in great detail. Caty loved her room and immediately began jumping on her bed. Abby got her settled down and explained the rule about jumping on the bed and why it was a no-no. Then she quickly got the kids settled at the table with playdough before going to talk with her family. There was food that everyone had brought in, too. After eating and talking for awhile. Most of the group left. Soon only Abby Jesse, Caty and Abby's brothers were left. Abby said,

"I better get my little one to bed. It's been a long day." Abby didn't bother with a bath since it was so later. She just put Caty's PJs on and read her a short story before taking her to say goodnight to her papa and uncles and tucking her into bed. Abby and Caty signed,

"I love you." to each other, and then the Goth kissed her daughter goodnight and turned on the fairy night light before quietly leaving the room. Abby stood just outside the door for a few moments just watching her sweet little girl sleep. Then she headed back to the living room to join her husband and brothers. As Abby sat with her family, she sighed happily, thinking how truely blessed she was.

 **Well, There you go, guys. This is the end of this story. I will be starting a sequel soon. At least by Wednesday. I'll put a BOLO out for my regular readers. The story will be called Life is a Highway full of Potholes and will start about two years from the point at which this one ends. I hope you guys will read the sequel. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! And Thanks again for sticking with this story! You guys are the best! Catch ya next week for the next story!**


End file.
